


The Dragon in the Palace

by Sally_Boomer



Series: Love in the East Empire Palace [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Carrier Kim Jongin, Carrier Kwon Jiyong, Character Death, Giver Choi Seunghyun, Giver Oh Sehun, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intrigue, Kwon Jiyong is a bitch, M/M, Past Infidelity, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Top Oh Sehun, Tragic Romance, carrier au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Boomer/pseuds/Sally_Boomer
Summary: Set in the same universe as Consorts in the Palace, this story follows the imprisonment of the infamous Dragon of the Valley, Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong, as he starts to secretly develop a new plot in the heart of the East Empire's Palace. A plot that Princes Jongin and Sehun, now a happy couple with everything to lose, have to discover and prevent before it is too late.The story also reveals the origin and development of The Dragon's long-time affair with his Royal Guard, Captain Choi Seunghyun, and how they fell in love under the prying eyes of the wary Valley Court. A withering love story in contrast with the flourishing one between the young Royal Consort Jongin and his spouse, Prince Sehun. A story the Dragon of the Valley almost severed once.Not required to read this story as a continuation of Consorts in the Palace (the arc of that story is already completed) but it would be beneficial to read that story to better comprehend the background of this one.Just wanted to have some fun writing some more ultimate bitch!Jiyong for that lovely person that asked for more GTOP and back-stabbing. Your message was received, mate.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Love in the East Empire Palace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004976
Comments: 50
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should make this a series or just leave it as another story, as it is not necessary to read this one to have the full story of Consorts in the Palace. Also, not sure if writing this one is a good idea but... who knows, right? Evil Bitch!Jiyong and Detective!Jongin are fun to write.
> 
> Edit: Now a series thanks to a very helpful commentator's suggestion. Thanks!

**Prologue**

While preparing his afternoon tea, The Dragon of the Valley saw the world outside his lattice window with indifference. The subtle sound of the water boiling and the smell of herbs was relaxing. With care, the Consort Dowager of the Valley Kingdom served his tea in a delicate china cup and wait patiently for it to cool down enough to drink it.

The room was silent and covered in shadows, with the sun dying outside his prison. Only a few candles illuminated his chambers. There was no one beside him currently in the room, and Jiyong considered a waste to use more candles. He didn’t mind the darkness at all. Darkness was crucial to study the stars above and discover their secrets.

The Star Map he had been working on during the last days was spread out over his work desk. The map was incomplete, and it would be for a few more weeks. Prince Jongin didn’t ask him for one, but he was going to make it anyway. There was not much to do as a prisoner of the East Empire nonetheless and he needed to be in the Emperor’s good grace to stay alive.

Although irregularly, Prince Jongin was the only one bold enough to face him.

The others just wanted him dead.

The Dragon of the Valley didn’t blame them.

He had wanted to kill one of them and start a war that would reduce the East Empire and the Vast lands Empire to ashes and blood and ruined the exquisite face of the treasure of the Southern Mountains Kingdom. The hate, although cold and suppressed, was widely justified.

Jiyong absently grabbed the cup of tea to take a sip, still looking at the window. The tea was bitter and left an acrid taste in his mouth that he hadn’t notice before.

The cup felt from Jiyong’s trembling hands, shattering by the force of the impact and leaving a puddle of hot tea over the floor. The Consort Dowager didn’t even notice the tea stains on his pristine robes. His wide eyes were fixed on the teapot and the familiar herbs floating inside. _The tea… the strange taste of the tea was…could it be that…?_

Frenetically, the Dragon of the Valley cleared his work desk with a single move of his hand, placing a new sheet on it to do some calculations. His hands worked quickly, not bothering to keep his writing neat or steady. How long had he been locked down here? How many days, weeks, months? He just wished he weren’t too late to do something about it.

The Dragon of the Valley burned the paper immediately after checking the calculations of his rushed plan one last time. He would be able to work the details of this plan now inside the security of his cunning mind.

The pretty dark eyes of the man inside the golden cage glowed while watching the last candle on the room burn down.

The dormant Dragon stirred his claws and bared his teeth in the darkness.

The Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong, the infamous Dragon of the Valley, had a plan to execute.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, Jiyong is coming.

**Chapter 1**

“A letter from Noble Lady Dami has arrived, your Highness” Captain Zhang’s voice made Han raise his eyes from the document he had been reading, intrigued by the puzzled tone in his Imperial Guard’s voice.

“Thank you, Captain Zhang. I would ask my secretary to prepare a copy then”

That was the usual procedure. All the correspondence for and from Consort Dowager Jiyong was copied, delivering the original to the intended recipients and keeping the copies in the archives for control. One can never we too precautious dealing with that snake.

“The letter is not for Consort Jiyong, your Highness. Is for Emperor Xiumin”

That made Han frown confused. After the first polite epistolary introductions to deal with the protocol of having her brother living at the Palace, neither Noble Lady Dami nor they kept in touch in a more casual manner. They didn’t have any other thing that associated them besides their mutual connection with Kwon Jiyong. 

“I see. Thank you, Captain Zhang. I would make sure to inform you about the content of this letter as soon as I can”

“Thank you, your Highness” Nodded the Imperial Guard, leaving the office immediately to attend his regular duties. There was nothing more to do than wait.

The Imperial Consort Luhan rolled the letter in his hands thoughtfully, frowning his lips with distaste. He didn’t have any evidence to sustain his hunch, but he had a bad feeling about this.

The content of the letter was polite, sincere, and unusual but not unfeasible. Noble Lady Dami was asking for the Emperor’s permission to send a birthday present for his brother. In other circumstances the request would be unnecessary, except for the nature of the intended gift: She wanted to send Kwon Jiyong silkworms. 

Silk production was the Kwon State’s main source of wealth. The know-how of how to grow the silkworms and produce silk was a well-kept secret. No one had been able to extract an ounce of information about the process or even get one of their well-protected silkworms. The State kin was extremely conscious of the importance of protecting their livelihood. 

Noble Lady Dami wanted to send some silkworms, a suitable array of especial plants to feed them, and some tools to take care of them and process the silk. She confided Minseok that Jiyong and her used to do indulge in sericulture when they were younger, but her younger brother put aside their pastime when he moved out of the State to get married. Becoming a widower, a parent, and the regent of a Kingdom had left him very little free time. She was expecting that his well-earned retirement would give him the chance to regain some of his old interests, after being a de facto king for more than 20 years. She didn’t vocalise her opinion about Jiyong needing to do something productive with his time, but it was clearly implied.

Also, it was clearly implied Noble Lady Dami’s trust in the Emperor’s discretion to protect her State’s wellbeing. In exchange, she invited any member of the Imperial family to check the charge’s content, keep tabs on any part of the process, or simply ask questions about it. She acknowledged the Imperial household’s right to know what was happening under their roof if they were going to allow this, and the generosity and trustworthiness of the Emperor for giving her brother a place to live a quiet life after her nephew’s ascension to the Valley Kingdom’s throne. She ended the letter assuring that a negative would not be taken in a wrong way by any means, with the Emperor already doing so much for her dear and sweet little brother.

“What do you think about this?” Asked Luhan, after Minseok finished reading the letter.

“I don’t see how or why we should deny Lady Dami’s request. I certainly don’t want to give him anything that could be interpreted as a reward, but we should be careful maintaining appearances. Maybe to give that man something to do other than free time to plot the demise of everyone around him would be a good idea.” Sighted Minseok, his frown betraying the nonchalantly on his voice and words.

“Do you think he still has any reason to do that?” Questioned the Vast lands’ giver, looking at his spouse with pursed lips and worried doe-eyes.

“I would never stake any of my family members’ life on him not doing it for reasons that only he seems to foresee” Shrugged his shoulders the Emperor, taking a piece of paper and ink to start a letter “But this doesn’t look like anything he can use against anyone. On the contrary, us dishonestly using this secret would be the ruin of his Noble House Name, his beloved sister family’s future, and would terribly weaken their home State. And I will not turn down any opportunity to add another chain around that Dragon’s neck to keep him pliant and quiet” 

“Who would have thought that love would be the most effective way to chain a bloodthirsty Dragon?” Observed Luhan amused, leaving his spouse’s office to inform the news to Captain Zhang and alert the rest of the family about the arrival of their unusual new invertebrate guests. 

The small convoy with the presents for the Dragon of the Valley was received by Captains Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, and Prince Jongin. As soon as the young Noble Consort had heard about the issue, he had volunteered to be the representative of the East Empire Household.

“You don’t have to do this” Had said Prince Sehun, taking his spouse’s hand worriedly. “If you are worried that this is a trick, I will go and make sure everything is alright” 

“I don’t think this is exactly a trick, but I don’t trust in anything related to that man, even when this isn’t coming from him in the first place” Had confessed Jongin, his brown eyes looking at his lover’s dark ones reassuringly “I just need to see”

Sehun nodded gravely, understanding exactly what his jewel needed. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to make sure that the young carrier would be backed by the three Imperial and Royal Guards.

The convoy was led by no other than Captain Choi Seunghyun. Jongin knew about the delivery arrangements, but still, the presence of that dark shadow made him shiver. When King Minho knew about his aunt’s intentions, he enthusiastically offered his personal guard to do the delivery, taking the opportunity to add his and his siblings’ presents. He knew the importance of Lady Dami’s charge, so he took into his hands the duty of protecting his aunt’s interests. Predictably, Captain Choi took the lead role as his Royal Guard and the best man in his army.

None of the Kim royals knew how much Jiyong’s children knew about their parent’s new marriage, but they chose not to say anything about it. Another chain to keep Jiyong quiet.

“Captain Choi, I’m Prince Lee Jongin. I’m here in the Emperor’s name to ensure the accomplishment of this delivery”

“Your Highness, me and my men would follow your orders as promised” Replied the tall man while respectfully bowing in front of the Consort, his deep voice chillingly polite and dark. 

“Follow me then to the Consort Dowager’s chambers. Captain Zhang would supervise the lodging of the silkworms, Captain Kim the replanting of the plants and Captain Do the array of the instruments and tools. I will assist you in delivering the presents, Captain Choi”

That was something all the Imperial family agreed on. Never to leave those two alone. Ever.

“Yes, your Highness” If Captain Choi was disappointed about having witnesses during his first encounter with his spouse after their rushed marriage, he didn’t show any of it.

They walked and entered the golden prison without exchanging another word. Captain Choi seemed very aware of his position, dutifully walking behind the Prince and his Guards.

“Consort Dowager, the convoy has arrived” Informed Jongin as soon as he saw the man standing up in the middle of the room, evidently waiting for them. 

The Dragon of the Valley was a magnificent vision. He usually looked impeccable anytime Jongin showed up spontaneously at his chamber, but nothing like this. This was the Dragon showing off his more brilliant scales and the evidence of the tales praising his legendary youthful beauty.

His long hair was stylishly arranged in a complicated braid adorned with golden chains and hairpins. His robes were gold, crimson and black, creating a shocking and sophisticated combination that only him seemed to be able to make look that good. His hands and neck were adorned with more gold and gems, all of him a precious living doll.

Or more accurately, a living statue that didn’t react when his sight landed on his former Royal Guard, paramour and now secret spouse, for whom all that silk, jewels and splendour had been undoubtedly assembled. 

“Thank you for your kindness, your Highness. Please, take a seat while everything is set up”

“Thank you, Consort Kwon. The interruption won’t take long, I assure you” Nonchalantly noted Jongin, observing from the corner of his eye the reaction of the couple. As expected, they didn’t show any noticeable sign of discontent, but he noticed the way Jiyong moved around slowly than usual, his silhouette discretely followed by the broody Royal Guard. “Would you like to open your presents?”

I was an order disguised as a request. The three of them knew that the presents were going to be inspected by the Imperial Household to ensure they were harmless. 

“Of course, your Highness, how gracious of you. Captain Choi, would you mind?” For the first time, the Valley Kingdom’s Consort acknowledged the Royal Guard with a soft but empty smile, more courteous than anything, while gracefully extending his small hand as a request gesture.

The dark and silent Royal Guard complied immediately, never changing his serious expression. During the exchange, the gloomy man didn’t dare to raise his cold eyes, keeping his hard and intense stare low in front of the petite man that was his clandestine spouse. 

Their hands didn’t even touch when the Dragon of the Valley eagerly took the presents, apparently forgetting the presence of Captain Choi immediately. Jongin wasn’t deceived. _For how long these two men have hidden their relationship, for them to be so good at pretending there’s nothing there to hide in the first place?_

“I wasn’t aware it was your birthday” Mentioned Jongin amiably, displaying how unaffected he was to be in the presence of both men. “Congratulations, Consort Jiyong”

“Thank you, Your Highness. I usually don’t celebrate it, but it seems that my children are more invested in not letting it go unnoticed this year”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder; people say”

The fingers of the Dragon the Valley were absently caressing a delicate and expensive hair accessory in the shape of a bouquet of daisy flowers. The unremarkable and unmarked box containing the jewel had been the first present that the former ruler opened.

“Indeed, your Highness” Agreed on the man in red silk while pulling off all the jewels on this hair to place the flower shaped accessory instead, in a place of honour. “But one can also feel the stab of someone’s absence even while been in their presence”

The hair jewel had to be from Captain Choi, who pressed his lips in a thin line but didn’t raise his cold gaze from the table filled with the other gifts.

Jongin’s eyes grew wide, completely taken aback by the Dragon’s confession. His demure expression hasn’t changed, but to the young Noble Consort, it was obvious that the older man was talking about his lover. A lover that was standing right there, so close to him, and yet unable to reach and touch to keep the charade. 

“Let’s see what else I got, shall we?”

In the end, the presents were tasteful but innocuous, as expected.

“Your Highness, everything had been set” Said Captain Do, followed by Captain Zhang and Kim, who nodded in confirmation.

“We just need to open the iron chest with the silkworms, and everything would be ready” Added Captain Zhang, gesturing the back chamber with a tilt of this head.

The reinforced iron box’s key rested on the armoured chest of the Valley’s Royal Guard. A complicated fourth blade key for an even more complex lock to protect the valuable worms. Seunghyun was about to give the key to Jongin when Jiyong’s voice interrupted them.

“Would you mind if I open the chest, your Highness?. To make sure they are alright after such a long travel”

It was a lie, so obviously a lie, that Jiyong didn’t even try to hide it when he turned around to stare at Jongin, waiting for his consent to approach the Royal Guard. It would be so easy for Jongin to say no, to take the key and the opportunity away from Jiyong’s hands, but there was something in the eyes of the Dragon that made him reconsider his first reaction.

The Dragon was pleading, as openly as possible in such public circumstances. For the first time, Jongin saw openness in that glaze that didn’t deviate or recoil. The proud Dragon knew about the slim chances he had to succeed and still took the risk to show his cards. _Is this really that worthy to expose this vulnerability?_ , asked to himself Jongin, full of curiosity to see what was going to happen. The younger nobleman just nodded once after exchanging a peek with his own Guard, who walked along with the Dragon.

“May I, Captain Choi?” Requested the shorter man, extending his pale hand graciously, ready to receive the key.

“At your command, Consort Dowager Kwon”

The intimacy of the moment exchanged between them was so subtle, so light and brief, that only Jongin noticed its intensity. The breath that got caught in the Dragon’s chest when those fingers touched his skin to place the key. The way Captain Choi’s fingertips caressed the soft palm just a little bit longer than necessary, with his dark and terrible eyes relishing in the sight of this short-lived moment greedily.

A moment of closeness that dissolved in the blink of an eye. 

None of those intense feelings remained on them. Captain Choi waited silently and unwearyingly while Jiyong opened the chest under Captains Do’s supervision, to later handed him the key to giving it back to Seunghyun. Jiyong stepped at Jongin’s side, far away from the dark and tall Royal Guard, humbly keeping his clasped hands over his tights as signalling that he had no intention to stretch Jongin’s goodwill in any other way.

The Dragon of the Valley limited to a tad mannerly bow when the severe silhouette of his clandestine lover and spouse exited his chamber, most probably to never see him again. 

“Prince Jongin?” The gentle voice of the Dragon of the Valley stopped Jongin’s departure. “I’m preparing a new Star Map for the forthcoming change of season. It would be ready in a couple of days. I was hoping you would accept to receive a copy of it. You can come to retrieve it personally or send someone else to do it. I was wishing you could enjoy it with Prince Sehun”

The Noble Consort Kim Jongin stared at the Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong knowingly, perfectly understanding the unspoken message concealed in that spontaneous offering.

_“Thank you for letting me have this moment”_

“How thoughtful of you, Consort Kwon” Not a yes, but also not a negative. A truce perhaps.

Jiyong bowed courteously, disguising his gleeful smile with civility, and said nothing more.

He didn’t need to. The seed had been already planted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, everyone: Jiyong is into something. Also, our favourite villains finally met. Lovely. 
> 
> Hoping I still can update every week because I got a season's job and that sweet money is hard to earn XD.

**Chapter 2**

“What would you have done if I had decided to go back to the mountains or had died? If you have never been able to see me again?” Suddenly asked Jongin while taking off his haft mask in front of the looking glass.

The question made Sehun flinch in surprise, immediately worried by the pensive expression on his spouse’s face.

“Why are you asking something like that so suddenly, my jewel?” Sehun wasn’t deflecting the question. He just wanted to know what were Jongin’s concerns to address them accordingly.

“I guess today’s situation made me think about that.” Reflected Jongin, turning around to join his spouse in bed, encircling his lover’s broad shoulders with his arms and resting his chin on one of them. “The Dragon of the Valley and Captain Choi… I think I never believed that that sort of atrocious men could feel anything akin to love but today…” A brief pause was followed by a heavy sigh. “They couldn’t even look at each other eyes to keep appearances. They only had one moment to exchange a feeble touch, knowing that they were never going to see the other again, at least not in this lifetime. Their longing made me think about what would have happened if the Dragon’s plan had ended with our separation and not theirs.”

“If you had decided to go back to the mountains, I would have respected your decision. But I wouldn’t have stopped loving you and trying to find ways to show you my love. Not to make you come back to me and stay by my side, but just to let you know that you had a place to return to if you ever needed it.” Confessed Sehun, bringing his spouse closer to avert the gloomy thoughts that the sole idea of losing his lover brought to his mind. “If you had died, my jewel, if you hadn’t woken up after that night… well, the Dragon would have had his war and I would have had his blood all over my sword’s blade, no matter what Minseok’s orders would have been”

“Would you had disobeyed Minseok, your Emperor, to kill that man?” Questioned an incredulous Jongin, using his forearm to raise his upper body from the bed to look at Sehun’s eyes, appalled by his lover’s admission.

Disobeying your Emperor was a crime punishable by death, even for a member of the Imperial Household. It was treason.

“He wouldn’t have pardoned me, but he would have understood.” Assured Sehun, caressing the locks of brown hair that partially covered his spouse’s marred face. “I sometimes wish I would have done just that, instead of living this bizarre parody with that menace”

“No” Declared Jongin steadfastly, taking Sehun’s pale cheeks firmly between his tanned hands. “Don’t ever do that. Promise me, Sehun, that you would never put yourself at risk. You pledged your life to me. Your soul is mine, my love, and I would never part ways with it in this life or the next one”

“I’m sorry, Nini, please don’t fear” Apologize Sehun promptly, kissing his lover to wipe away his concerned frown “I would never jeopardise your happiness. I would better honour you by loving you, kissing you, touching you, pleasuring you and make you feel treasured until you can’t feel anything else beyond how much I love you” Murmured the Kim Prince over Jongin’s parted lips, carefully lowering his spouse’s tanned body over the bed to start kissing him. 

The increasing moans that escaped from the young Consort’s lips made Sehun deep their kiss, encouraged by the keen hands that had started to lose his robes.

“Would you let me love you tonight, my jewel?” Asked Sehun with a little chuckle, reverently leaving some kisses on his lover’s plush lips.

“Tonight, tomorrow and forever, my love” Replied the Prince of the Southern Mountains with a big smile full of mischief, lowering Sehun’s face to suck below his ear hard enough to leave a bruised love mark.

Jongin carefree laugh mixed with appreciative moans and little whines when his lover took the challenge and attacked his neck vigorously. The notion of Sehun leaving those marks all over his neck, where he could hardly hide them, made him shiver in excitement. He was Sehun’s, as much as Sehun was his. Those marks were their decision to bear and show.

The Consort’s tanned hand blindly fumbled under the pillows until his fingers found the oil vial he was looking for. Sehun, noticing the motion, raised his chest far enough from his spouse’s upper body to ease Jongin’s movements. Relying on one of his forearms to support his weight, the fair-skinned Prince used his free hand to open his lover’s night robes promptly.

A strangled moan filled the dark room when Jongin pushed one slippery finger inside him, immediately raising his other hand to grab at his spouse’s disarranged robe, looking for some kind of grounding. The young Prince from the Southern Mountains closed his eyes firmly when he felt the warm hand of his lover covering his own, caressing his hand and entrance. Sehun’s hand soothingly followed the rhythm of Jongin’s thrusts, quietly adding his index and middle finger to bend them all and reach that sweet spot that made Jongin cry.

The sensation of the purposeful and yet painfully slow prodding between his sun-kissed legs was overwhelming and exquisite. The young Lee Prince thighs tensed to move downwards his hips and take those fingers deeper and faster, desperately seeking for more of that delicious touch. As always, Sehun complied to his lover’s wishes.

With ease, the Kim royal partially kneeled on the bed to bring one of his spouse’s knees into his hand and pull it toward his tanned chest, giving him the angle he was looking for. In that position, it was easier to control the aim and intention of his restless movements and build his lover’s orgasm.

Jongin didn’t notice the moment his finger slipped from his abused rim, been swiftly replaced by one of Sehun’s. His long hair was a mess all over the bed and his face was flustered, with his lips parted to catch a shallow breath that ended transforming in endless moans and cries. He was gasping when a good thrust made his hard cock slap against his tense abdomen, his hands moving unconsciously to his middle section but hesitating to move them further.

“Touch yourself, my jewel, don’t hold back when you are with me” Panted Sehun almost breathless, groaning when his throbbing cock started to leak his climax just from seeing his beautiful lover falling apart from pure pleasure.

His beloved jewel covered in sweat, love marks and the white cum from Sehun’s orgasm. 

The young Noble Consort closed his oily hand on his member, arching his back immediately against the bed when the full sensation of his hand stroking his cock, Sehun’s fingers still fucking him and the view of his lover coming untouched on top of him hit him completely. He reached his orgasm after a few frantic rubs, falling then exhausted on their bed and bringing Sehun down with him to cling to his broad chest.

“I love you, Sehun”

“I love you too, Jongin” Whispered said man, resting his forehead on his lover’s and trying to ease his wild heart while holding his spouse’s languid form. “The deities sent you to me, and I would treasure their gift forever”

Fatigued and satiated, the young lovers fell asleep cradled in each other’s arms, with their thoughts far away from tragedies and Dragons.

Days later, a daunting Jongin entered the Dragon’s den without announcement.

“Your Highness, I’m glad to see you again” Greeted him Jiyong, not ruffled in the slightest by his sudden arrival, as always.

“Consort Dowager.” Nodded Jongin civilly, opting to remain standing near the door instead of approaching the other man, who was apparently busy at his dining table doing something the Prince was unable to identify from his position. “Is it correct to assume that the Sky Map you mentioned before is already finished by now?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Assured the older man, covering something over the dining table with a cloth to rise from his place and walk to his work table, where he retrieved a thick book to present to Jongin. “I finished your simplified Nocturnal Sky Map for the White Tiger of the West last night, just in time before their hatching completely swallowed up my time. I would appreciate it if you continue to be as discreet with the contents of this map as always”

“Hatching?”

“The silkworms, your Highness. Dami send me silkworm eggs instead of actual worms, as they are less delicate to move around” Clarified Jiyong with a chuckle, taking a seat again at his dining table to partially uncover a wood tray containing tiny dark balls. “They are almost ready to emerge as larvaes. Larvaes eat four times a day and their feed has to be fresh and chopped appropriately, so I would need to collect the mulberry leaves right before each feeding to keep them moisturized and tender” Explained the Dragon, carefully covering the tray with his eyes and hands busy securing the light cloth attentively.

“How long do they live?” Asked Jongin intrigued, trying to not be too obvious about how the comment had picked his curiosity.

The process of making silk was such a mystery, that Jongin couldn’t avoid feeling really curious about it. However, he didn’t want to make the Consort Dowager believe that he was trying to be any kind of friendly with him.

“Around a month” Continued the Dragon without raising his gaze or pause, picking up the tray to store it in an adjacent chamber refurbished as a stockroom “I used to consider this stage as the hardest one but I already raised three children, so I suppose it would be easier this time”

“At least you didn’t have twins” Snorted Jongin before he could stop himself, feeling his face growing hot with a furious blush immediately. He wasn’t supposed to say that aloud.

“You are right, Your Highness. I can’t imagine having to deal with that” Conceded Jiyong coolly, thoroughly overlooking the other man’s red cheeks and an embarrassed expression. “Sometimes I forget that you also have children of your own. My Minho is just a few years younger than you.”

The Dragon said that carelessly while securing the door of the stockroom to keep it dark and warm, but the simple statement shocked Jongin immensely. The older man was right. The realisation of King Minho already been a young adult ruling his Kingdom in contrast with the youthful appearance of his parent was flabbergasted. 

“Taking care of any living creature is always a challenge, Consort Dowager. I’m sure your previous training in sericulture would help you have a successful silk mill in no time” Conceded the Noble Consort, discreetly adjusting his half mask and clearing his throat to regain control of the facial expressions that the face mask didn’t cover.

“I’m afraid I didn’t have much time to learn all the fine details of sericulture, Your Highness” Stated the Dragon, passing in front of Jongin and bowing slightly to politely signal that he was still paying attention to their conversation while keeping himself busy cleaning the items dispersed on his dining table “I was fifteen when I married King Yang, so I roughly had two years to learn the trade. But I guess I can always ask Dami for some pieces of advice now and then”

It was perhaps the way the Dragon of the Valley didn’t seem uncomfortable sharing those pieces of meaningless information with him, or the way Jiyong was giving him a side-tracked but well-intended attention what made Jongin feel audacious to directly ask him a personal question for the first time. 

“Didn’t you wish to continue producing silk in the Valley Kingdom?”

“This is the first time silkworms, mulberry plants or any item used on silk production have ever left the Kwon State, your Highness” Assured him the Dragon gravely, his whole body language and voice showing the seriousness of this declaration before relaxing again and deflecting his gaze as if that visceral reaction never happened. “Besides, sericulture was always a past-time, and I preferred to invest my time more wisely pursuing my real calling”

 _To become the tyrant of a foreign Kingdom?_ Huffed Jongin in his mind, clenching the book in his arms bitterly and immediately deciding that it was time to end his visit. 

“Thank you for the Sky Map, Consort Dowager. I think it’s time for me to go”

“You are welcome, your Highness. I hope it can give you and your spouse many joyful nights” Smiled said man with composure. Nothing on his face indicated how his eyes had peeked at the parts of the light yellowish love marks that the lapels of Jongin’s clothes weren’t covering. “You can always come if you need any help with it or have any other question regarding my new companions”

The blush that started on Jongin’s neck spread towards the tip of his ears in seconds. 

“Consort Jiyong” Stuttered the young Noble Consort while performing a clumsy bow, leaving the room as quickly as his good-manners allowed him. 

Jiyong didn’t feel offended when the door behind Jongin closed a little louder than it was surely intended to. On the contrary, the Noble Consort’s reactions made him feel accomplished. 

The Dragon of the Valley had also been young and easily flustered once.

Nevertheless, he was never as delightfully innocent as the charming youngest Prince from the Southern Mountains Kingdom, Noble Consort of the East Empire Lee Jongin.

Noble Lord Kwon Jiyong, the second son of the Kwon State, had received King Yang Hyunsuk’s marriage proposal when he was fifteen years old. He had briefly met the old King a few months before during a Valley Court gathering. The Kwon State, a small yet relatively prosper State, was an independent land with peaceful relationships with all the other States, Kingdoms, Queendoms and Empires in the continent and islands. They didn’t have any kind of power to be a threat, their wealth was not attractive enough to trigger an invasion, and they didn’t politically meddle in anybody’s business to become anyone’s lieges.

The proposal was certainly a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Jiyong knew, as soon as his parents told him about the Valley King’s intentions, that this was his best opportunity to procure himself a better life. He wasn’t the heir of the Kwon State, his chances of any social mobility within his home country to improve his current social status were null, and his famous beauty was his only asset valuable enough to oversee his poor dowry when compared to his peers’ ones.

Jiyong was smart enough to know that the old man wasn’t infatuated with him due to his wits. They had barely talked that day, but the young carrier had felt some intense stares coming from the King’s and his closer counsellors' corner during the whole gathering. He just didn’t imagine that all that peering would end up in a marriage proposal.

To his family’s surprise, the young man had accepted the proposal, and Jiyong soon travelled to the Valley Kingdom to become the Consort of a man almost four times his senior.

Young Kwon Jiyong was going to become King Yang Hyunsuk’s second spouse. His first Queen had been a princess from the Hundred Islands Queendom. Their union had been an arranged marriage that resulted in an amicable relationship and good companionship. Unfortunately, the former Queen had died a few years ago without bearing children. The couple had lamented their childless family, but it wasn’t until her death that the lack of an heir really was a cause of concern in the Court. 

The King certainly wanted an heir, but moreover, he wanted someone he had chosen and wanted to marry to in the first place. His first marriage had been a good one, and the late Queen had been a great partner, however, they hadn’t shared any passion, lust or love. Not the kind of wildfire that had lightened his belly when he saw the gorgeous figure of Kwon Jiyong entering his Palace. His brown almond eyes, his dark shiny hair, his small figure, his youthful face, the ethereal way in which his steps crossed the place, making him look like a forest fairy. King Yang had decided right there that he didn’t want the young man to ever leave his Palace and the Valley Kingdom.

His councillors fussed a bit about the soon-to-be-Consort’s disadvantageous political and social position and elicited suspicions about him being a foreign with no solid connection with the Kingdom, but they soon recoiled and accepted the King’s decision. The King was getting old, and Jiyong’s young age would certainly help to have their heir sooner than later. Additionally, his youth and inexperience in life would leave him with a weak agency to have any real influence in the King and Court’s business as an outsider.

The Valley Court had received their new Consort with more disinterest than rejection. Jiyong was aware of what everybody was expecting from him. He was a pretty boy from an inconspicuous State that was there to make the King happy and produce an heir. What they didn’t know was that behind that lovely face was a cunning mind ready to take what he rightfully deserved for the invaluable services he was going to provide to the Valley Kingdom and their King. No one could have ever dreamt that the beautiful adolescent draped in layers of the finest silk, halting his horse at the main doors of the Palace to meet his soon-to-be spouse, one day was going to sit on the Valley’s throne as a Consort Regent and rule them all with a tight iron fist for more than twenty years.

“Noble Lord Kwon, welcome to the Valley Kingdom. I hope you would find your new home satisfactory” Had greeted him the old King, with an awe expression on the eyes that went over Jiyong’s silhouette from head to toe.

“Thank you, your majesty. I hope you would find me satisfactory too” Had replied the young man with a coy smile, smirking when his words made the other man almost vibrate in anticipation, evidently pleased with the playful retort and Jiyong himself.

“Allow me to hold the reins and help you dismount, Noble Lord Kwon”

Startled by an unusually deep voice, Jiyong swiftly lowered his gaze, following the source of it to find a young man standing by his flank. 

The man, although young, was a few years older than Jiyong. He was tall, with a well-built body and slightly tanned skin that evidenced his military background, black hair, a masculine and handsome face, and the most thrilling dark eyes the young carrier had ever seen.

“This is Lieutenant Choi Seunghyun” Had explained the King, to indicate that the mysterious man was indeed under his command “He is part of the group of army men training to take the examination to find a replacement of my Royal Guard, Captain Park Jinyoung, after his forthcoming retirement”

“Then, I wish you good luck with your future endeavours, Lieutenant Choi” Had courteously offered the young Noble Lord when the Lieutenant had set him down gently.

“Thank you, Noble Lord Kwon” Had soberly responded the military man, promptly disappearing with the horse after a stiff protocolary bow.

Jiyong had then centred all his attention once again on his fiancé, too preoccupied to cause the best impression on him and his future kin.

That had been the first time the fifteen-year-old carrier met the nineteen-year-old giver Choi Seunghyun. The man that later became the feared Captain Choi, his future Royal Guard, creator of deadly shadows, a faithful partner in his schemes, and the only love of his life.

The Imperial Consort Luhan grinned mischievously, ready to wreak havoc when the fabric of Sehun’s outfit slipped from his neck while bending down to reach the last piece of meat from their shared lunch at Han’s office.

“I didn’t know that stargazing sessions were that frisky” Smirked Luhan, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively while teasingly pointing at the fading love mark near Sehun’s ear. “I think I should give it a try with Minseok. One is never too old to learn one or two… useful things”

“By the Gods, Han! Thank you for giving me that mental image that is going to scare me for life” Squealed horrified Sehun, covering his eyes behind his hands as if that could eliminate the image that Luhan’s words had vividly evoked on his mind.

In another time, the nightmares would have come from jealousy, from the idea of his secret love with someone else. Now, the nightmares came from the idea of his older brother, his Minseokie, doing unspeakable things with his spouse. No brother needed any details about what his older brothers did behind closed doors. 

“Shush, Sehunnie, I never thought you were a prude” Laughed Han wholeheartedly, clapping his brother-in-law’s shoulder apologetically. “I’m sorry, I was just messing with you. Don’t worry, I don’t think we would ever give it a try. Sounds too complicated if you ask for my opinion. I would rather leave to you and Jongin trying to find out which group of stars looks like a Girl or a Root. How do you…?”

“What did you say?” Interrupted him Sehun abruptly, his eyebrows displaying a deeply confused frown.

“About the stars?” Tentatively asked Han utterly confused about the younger man’s intense reaction. He continued when Sehun nodded vehemently. “I… well… I saw the Dragon mentioning the name of those Mansions on his letters. Brief mentions of been studying that Mansion’s sector?. Or how it was easier to observe some specific constellation after a good rain while drinking some fresh tea?. It wasn’t an erudite explanation. More like shallow talk about his progress as a Sky Reader. Why?”

“Did he said that he saw those Mansions? Are you sure?” Asked again the Kim Prince, marking his words calmly and putting some nervous height on them.

“I think?” Guessed Han, feeling increasingly anxious and not liking it one bit. “What’s the matter, Sehun? Now you are the one scaring me for life!”

“I’m sorry, Hannie, it really wasn’t my intention.” Apologized the younger giver immediately, biting his lips preoccupied and laying a tense finger on his temple. “I really hope I’m just overreacting but with that man…”

Han placed his pale hand over Sehun’s, encouraging him to talk freely. He was not going to judge his fears as trivial. Not after what happened to Jongin.

“The name of those stars… they are all wrong” Explained the young Prince after taking a deep breath “Those are not part of the Mansions for this season’s Beast, The Vermillion Bird of the South. I don’t know from which of the Four Auspicious Beasts they are, but they are not part of the book Taemin send to Jongin. However, the Dragon of the Valley is not just a good Sky Reader, he is an exceptional one, and our Sky Map is indeed extremely limited and could have parts that were excluded by design. But if my Sky Map is overall right, this was not a silly mistake.”

“You think he is using the stars to communicate something” Concluded immediately the Imperial Consort Luhan, suddenly understanding Sehun’s frightened reaction “He is relying on my unfamiliarity with the Sky Arts, purposely coding his messages vaguely enough to not raise any suspicions, and yet intriguing enough to be noticed by someone more familiar with the Sky Arts”

Sehun nodded his agreement, continuing his train of thought.

“We need to confirm my theory before doing anything. We can’t directly interrogate that man about this. If he is already into something, he would rather die denying everything than saying a single word. He doesn’t know that we have noticed his game, so we have that advantage while trying to figure out his plans to stop him”

“We need to know what he was trying to say, what those stars mean, their calendars, anything about them, and more importantly, how capable one has to be to reach the same conclusion without any doubts or confusions regarding their meaning.”

“Who is getting those letters?” Before even asking, Sehun already knew the answer.

“Captain Choi has been the only recipient of those poetic letters”

“That wretched Dragon” Cursed Sehun livid, clenching his teeth to not storm into the Dragon’s prison and punch him square on that pretty face. “We need to be discreet in our inquiries. We don’t know how well connected Jiyong is with the closed Sky Reader guild. I will ask Jongin to write to Taemin and ask him for his Sky Reader friend’s assistance. If this person trusted the Royal Lee family enough to give them a Sky Map, even a basic one, that Sky Reader is going to accept to help us and keep quiet about it.”

“We need to tell this to the family. By the Gods, how I wish we will find out in the end that we were wrong”

“I know, Hannie, me too” Affirmed the youngest Kim Prince, his heart bleeding thinking how he was going to explain this to his jewel. “Check the archives and make a copy of all the letters that have any mention of stars or any related issues, so Jongin can add them to his letter.”

“I’m going to work on that immediately after sending a message to brothers-in-law about an unanticipated family supper at mine and Minseok’s chambers”

The men that not long ago had been laughing and teasing each other were now at lost for words.

Sehun silently prayed for all this to be a bad dream. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong gets an unexpected ally, make/is a mess, and we get a glimpse of his life as a happy (not really) newlywed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever is still reading this story. 
> 
> This chapter took me longer than intended, but work is getting intense now that Xmas is getting closer and closer. My temporal job is increasing our shifts and, due to this, I would not be able to write anything until after Christmas. (Working 10/7 is gonna make me a rich girl... yeah...).
> 
> I don't intent to left this story unfinished, so I would not take it down from AO3. Jiyong being a sassy bitch is too much fun. I hope Santa would bring me better writing skills! 
> 
> Best wished to all of you and many nice presents!!
> 
> Twitter: @KianeCamui

**Chapter 3**

The letter from the Southern Mountains arrived surrounded with gloomy expectations. Taemin’s friend had agreed to help them, assuring that the interpretation would be the Sky Reader’s priority. The letter on Captain Zhang’s hand was the culmination of days of waiting and worrying.

“The Sky Reader did a fantastic work” Immediately observed Jongin after taking out the contents of the thick envelope “There’s not only the interpretation of the letters we send but also a comprehensive list with the rest of the Beasts and their Mansions’ descriptions, in case we need to interpret any new letter” 

“That’s thoughtfully convenient” Commented Baekhyun in a rush, desperately trying to peek the content of the papers by poking his head from behind Jongin’s shoulder. “Now, please, let’s see if we have a reason to go kick that Dragon’s ass”

Sehun’s giggles due to his brother’s struggles soon transformed into a whinnying pout when Baekhyun gave him a death glare to shut him up. 

“One of the letters mentions ten stars from the Root Mansion, which only can be The Imperial Guard asterism. From the same Mansion, there’s a mention of the Celestial Milk. This asterism represents the Prince’s mother. Also, in the same letter, there is a mention of him feeling comforted by the tough that the three stars of the Group of Soldiers’ asterism are shining as brightly over the Valley Kingdom as over the East Empire. This seems to be a mistake. This asterism only has two stars but is part of the duo that conforms the Heart Mansion. The other one is the one that has three stars: The Heart, which represents the Azure Dragon’s Heart. All these stars are part of the Azure Dragon of the East, the Beast for Spring”

“It’s a love declaration. It also answers the question about whether Captain Choi understood the stars’ references or not.” Concluded Chanyeol, puzzled with the anticlimactic results “He is reassuring his lover that he still loves him. It seems like too much effort into trying to hide that he loves his spouse and long-time rumoured lover”

“Not really” Commented Minseok pensively, crossing his arms over his chest with a serious expression on his face “Love is a weakness for people like him. It was due to his love for his former Kingdom and his children that he ended in a cell”

“What made him a prisoner were his loose morals and bad decisions” Grunted Sehun, biting his lips to not blurt out all the obscenities he really wanted to say about it.

“I think we need to continue.” Interrupted Jongin abruptly, looking at his spouse with a scolding frown while squeezing Sehun’s hand to calm him down. “It seems that the Consort Dowager is indeed using the stars to communicate what he can not say aloud. He mixed four asterisms from the Room Mansion: The Eastern and Western Gateways from the Crafty Harassment, the Lock and the Azure Dragon’s Belly in the middle, and included a mention of “two stars”, which had to be the Witch Doctor asterism, all after commenting something about craving some ginger tea.”

“Is he complaining about the food’s quality and believes we are doing it on purpose to piss him off?” Questioned dumbfounded Luhan, turning around seeking for Minseok’s confirmation, only to find his spouse struggling his shoulders with an equally baffled expression on his face. 

“That’s… petty, that’s for sure, but not out of character.” Admitted the East Emperor scratching his chin awkwardly.

“Imagine all the nasty things he would be saying if he knew that I am the one in charge of his provisions.” Chuckled Sehun, his past annoyance completely forgotten. He had to admit that the whole situation was amusing. 

“Did the Sky Reader found something else apart from childish tantrums?” Bravely asked Chanyeol to Jongin, who had kept attentively reading the letter during the whole banter.

“There’s another mention of certain asterisms that seems to be connected.” Responded the Lee Prince after checking over the letter. “It’s from an obscure group of stars, The Three Enclosures. They are the Hidden Virtue and the Astrologer. The latter is clearly about the Dragon, but the former is about “hidden matters of the Emperor and prohibited to know”. The Sky Reader’s interpretation is that Consort Kwon is asking to keep something a secret.”

“Could it be their marriage?” Suggested Sehun immediately, once again invested in the contents of the report.

“The Sky Reader stated that there was nothing that could be directly connected to this but wasn’t sure about the details either.” Admitted Jongin with a frown. “I feel inclined to agree with you, Sehun. From the way those two acted in public, is obvious that they don’t want their marriage to be known.” Resumed the tanned man, apparently ready to continue his lecture, only to halt himself startled before saying another word.

“What it is, Jongin?” Asked Luhan concerned, voicing the other men’s sentiment.

“There was an emphatical mention of a seven stars asterism in the Girl Mansion. This asterism is the Mulberry Leaves and Equipment.”

“He was the one coming up with the idea of the silkworms, not his sister” Concluded Baekhyun outraged, ready to stand up and kick someone’s ass. “That bastard…”

“Wait, Baekhyun, wait” Exclaimed the young Consort abruptly, taking Baekhyun’s sleeve to stop him.

“Why? He used a trick to get what he wanted, even when the issue was presented as a minor and innocent matter. Now the intention and motivation, however, seems uncertain.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I don’t think the Dragon had ill intentions when he relied on secret messages to get those silkworms.” Confessed Jongin after a deep and long sigh. “He knew what we would have said if he had asked directly. I can’t see why we should do something about this just because it was his idea and not Lady Dami’s.”

Baekhyun didn’t change his sulking expression but didn’t attempt to stand up again either. Jongin was right and all of them knew it. The answer would have been an immediate negative from the very first word of the request. The core of the issue was that they had accepted the request on the first place, and the source of such request didn’t really change that fact.

“You are too good for this world, my jewel.” Shaked his head Sehun contemplative, with a sense of pride making him smile at his beautiful spouse. That snake didn’t deserve to be defended by Jongin’s pure heart. “This doesn’t mean that we won’t double our efforts keeping an eye on the Dragon of the Valley.”

“Of course not. Me giving him the benefit of the doubt doesn’t mean I trust him. Moreover, I think we need to extend our surveillance over the Consort Dowager’s activities”

“What are you suggesting?” Questioned Emperor Xiumin, intrigued by his brother-in-law’s insinuation.

“I think I should visit him more frequently from now on.”

“Jongin, I don’t think that’s a good idea. We could organise that we also …” Warily started Chanyeol, only to be interrupted by the younger Lee Prince.

“No, that won’t be good. None of you has ever stepped on the Dragon’s chambers, and a sudden interest in him would be beyond suspicious. He already gave me a good excuse: He offered to keep helping me with the new Sky Map he gave me and to answer my questions about the silk process. Furthermore, the silkworm eggs are about to hatch. He won’t find strange if I take him up on his offer.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jongin?” Asked Luhan with a serious face that didn’t disclose his true feelings and opinions about his brother-in-law’s proposal. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Declared the sun-kissed man, taking his spouse’s pale hand to kiss his fingers and smile at him reassuringly. “I promise that I won’t do anything reckless that could put me at risk. I love my family too much to jeopardize their wellbeing.”

“If Jongin says it’s alright I’m backing him up.” Added Sehun, tightening his grip over his lover’s hand. “You agree on this too, right Minnie?”

“By the goods, you two really deserve each other. Stop with the cute wide eyes already. I swear one day those pouty lips won’t get you out of trouble young men.”

“Don’t be like Junmyeon and lie to yourself, Minnie. You are an absolute softy with Sehunnie and Nini and you know it.” Grinned mischievously Baekhyun, snickering with Chanyeol when the oldest Kim’s jaw hanged outraged by an accusation that was nothing but the truth.

“You will keep me informed about anything you see or hear, right Jongin? It would help me to better interpret the Dragon’s letters” Winked Luhan toward Jongin, trying to show himself more supportive of his brother-in-law brave plan and less apprehensive. The hunch auguring troubles that he felt when he received Lady Dami’s letter hadn’t been that misguided.

Jongin nodded his solemn agreement to Luhan, who promptly offered some of the wine that his brother had sent him from the Vast lands Empire.

He was sure all of them needed a good drink.

It wasn’t necessary to make up an excuse to go see the Dragon of the Valley. Although Sehun and Jongin had improved their knowledge about how to use the Sky Maps, there was still a lot they didn’t know. The study of the stars and planets was so complex that even trying to interpret a simplified map was complicated. That’s why there weren’t many Sky Readers, and the way they did their analysis was kept in secrecy. They only released the interpretation: When to plant some crops, when to expect heavy rains and risk of floods, when to celebrate the rites for comets and star showers, or the exact dates that marked the changing of the seasons annually.

Additionally, Jongin was truly curious about the silkworms’ life cycle. How those tinny balls were going to transform into silkworms? What was going to happen to them then? During what phase those worms were going to produce the famous silk? Sehun had kissed his spouse’s cheek chucking, teasing Jongin about how he was going to annoy the Consort Dowager so much with his incessant questions that the surveillance plan was going to finish before starting. Sehun had had to use his best pleading eyes and promise to be Jongin’s slave for a week to not be unceremoniously kicked out of their marital bed that night.

That’s how Noble Consort Jongin found himself inside the Dragon’s prison with his new Sky Map secured between his arms.

“Consort Dowager” Briefly greeted the Noble Consort while crossing the door, just to find that the Dragon’s chambers were apparently empty. “Consort Dowager?” Repeat Jongin, coming further into the room and peeking into the stockroom looking for the missing man.

“I am here, Your Highness.” The Dragon’s voice startled Jongin, making him yelped in surprise. Jiyong, as usual, didn’t react to the younger man’s peculiar behaviour. “Did I keep you waiting for long, Your Highness? I apologise.”

“No, no, I have just arrived.” Assured Jongin quickly, mortified by his embarrassing reaction. Why does he have to have such awkward situations with the Dragon of the Valley precisely? “I have some questions about the Sky Map, but it seems that I’m interrupting something.”

Indeed, Jiyong was coming from the garden carrying a straw basket with freshly cut leaves. The silkworms had to had hatched already and those were the Mulberry leaves to feed them.

“They can wait, Your Highness. I already told you that you are always welcome. Please, wait for me at my work desk while I settle this and clean my hands. You can start by opening the Sky Map in the part that is giving you troubles.”

It didn’t take long for Jiyong to join Jongin and start checking the problematic section of the Sky Map. The Sky Reader heard attentively the younger man’s doubts, asking some pertinent questions from time to time but trying to not interrupt too much. The problem was a common one, had assured him Jiyong, immediately beginning his explanation. His diagrams and words were so meticulous and carefully constructed that it only took one explanation for Jongin to understand everything.

“Do you have any questions, Your Highness?” 

“No, Consort Dowager. Thank you for taking the time to answers my queries and for your patience.” 

“My pleasure, Your Highness, and don’t sell yourself short. I didn’t expect my first student would be so dedicated. I should consider myself fortunate.”

“Were you considering becoming a teacher of the Sky Arts?” Inquired Jongin intrigued, surprised by the comment. He had never envisioned the other man as wanting anything more than to become the rightful King of the Valley Kingdom.

“I wished for at least one of my children to become a Sky Reader and for me to be their teacher, but unfortunately, none of them shared my love for the firmament.” Clarified Jiyong with a gentle smile, clearly thinking in his beloved children. “I guess all parents wish for their children to follow their steps. Don’t you agree, Your Highness?”

It was the first time the Consort of the Valley Kingdom had asked him something beyond courtesy questions, yet Jongin found that he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he had imagined.

“I suppose I would feel happy if one of my children took my place as a Sacred Dancer at the Temple, but I would feel proud and happy with whatever choice they make.”

“I think you are right, Your Highness. I’m grateful that my King allowed me to pursue my dream to become a Sky Reader despite his initial reluctance, and I intend to honour his generosity with our children. I’m proud of what they have become once they hatched from their chrysalis, however, unlike my rambunctious children, I appreciate that at least the silkworms eat all their greens without complaining.”

Jongin camouflaged his giggles with a cough, clearing his throat immediately to change the subject. He considered extremely improper to laugh about the Valley King and his siblings whining about not wanting to eat their vegetables. Still, Jongin can completely relate to the experience of trying to feed unruly children with unpopular food. 

“I think the silkworms would be especially voracious today, Consort Jiyong. I’m afraid I already took too much of their mealtime. Maybe it would be better if you continue what you were doing before my ill-timed interruption.” Offered Jongin closing the Sky Map and standing up to signal his leaving, eying at the basket of leaves with mild curiosity.

“They are always voracious, Your Highness. All transformations are extremely energy-consuming after all.” Observed Jiyong with a hinting smile while taking the cue to go back to the table with the basket and resume his work, as if that brief reference were enough for Jongin to understand the implied pun.

Of course, Jongin didn’t, but now he was dying to understand.

“What do you mean with transformation?” Inquired Jongin intrigued, his intentions of leaving the Dragon’s chamber momentary forgotten.

The Consort Dowager Jiyong paused for a moment to stare at Jongin, as if deciding his next course of action, making the younger man feel suddenly shy about unintentionally having overstepped. However, the Dragon of the Valley offered him a reassuring smile instead, inviting him to take the seat in front of him with a hand gesture.

Prince Jongin hesitated at first. Wasn’t this visit becoming more informal and intimate than intended? He intended to keep an eye on the older man, not to become his friend. On the other hand, spending more time with him to obtain information was a part of the plan. He just needed to keep a cool head and don’t forget the kind of man Kwon Jiyong really was.

With a nod the tanned man thanked the courtesy, taking the offered seat and silently encouraging the other man to continue. 

“Silkworms are called worms, but their final stage is not to remain as a worm but to become a moth.” Begin his explanation the Dragon of the Valley, taking some of the leaves to start chopping them on small pieces mechanically. “After this larvae stage, they would spend about three days spinning the cocoons from which they would emerge as moths. They only live five days at this adult stage to reproduce, but their whole life cycle is of around fifty days, so they spend most of their lives being worms.”

“I didn’t know they were moths.” Confessed Jongin fascinated. “Are they pretty?”

“Beauty is a relative concept, Your Highness, with only a few outstanding exceptions.” Softly chuckled the Consort Dowager while giving Jongin a discreet once-over, making the other man’s cheeks colour dusty red due to the implied compliment. “But I consider them quite pretty. Unlike common moths, they are white, a little bit fluffy, and smaller. I think their appearance perfectly reflect on what they are famous for.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Consort Dowager.” Added Jongin drily, mentally equating the renowned beauty that was Kwon Jiyong with the infamous ruthlessness’ of his heart.

“It has taken me some years and many mistakes to learn that that mostly depend on the set of eyes one is using to make the judgement, Your Highness.” Admitted Jiyong, tensing his jaw and the fingers around the knife handle, his gaze humbly low as he kept chopping leaves at a slower pace. “The firmament is easier to understand that the human heart, Your Highness, and one can only hope that the next generation would be wiser than ourselves.”

Jongin openly stared at the other man stunned. They have never talked about the circumstances that resulted in Jongin’s scarred face, with his defensive attitude preventing any mention of it, but the subject had always been like a fog around them. Jiyong’s ambiguous statement was the closest they had ever been to bring the touchy subject up. 

The message was at the same time a vague apology and a silent plea for his actions to be judged without bias. The Dragon of the Valley remained silent, respectfully focusing on his task to give a dumbfounded Jongin time to regain his composure.

Jongin suddenly felt conflicted. What did they really know about Kwon Jiyong, the feared Dragon of the Valley, beyond rumours and his misfired plan? They thought they had him figured out and yet, what guarantee that they weren’t repeating the Dragon’s mistake by assuming wrongful suppositions? How could they foresee a possible threat from the Dragon of the Valley if they didn’t truly understand him?

“I really hope it would be like that, Consort Dowager, but it seems that it would be to the detriment of our good manners. I have been a terrible guest and didn’t offer you any help.” 

“By no means, Your Highness.” Declared the older man scandalised, staring at Jongin firmly and using his parental skills to silence any opposition. “Thank you for the offering but they are ready to be feed to the silkworms.”

“Can I help to feed them? Is it difficult?” Asked Jongin lightly, wanting to use the opportunity to learn more about the interesting silkworms and their contradictory caretaker. 

“Not at all, Your Highness. The stockroom is quite overstuffed so please wait here and I would bring them. It won’t take long if you have the time.”

The Noble Consort gave an affirmative response with a nod of gratitude, staying still watching the other man bring the boxes with the silkworms. When the last box was laid on the table and Jiyong begins to distribute them and prepare the feed, the tanned man suddenly felt worried about how to avoid an uncomfortable silence. They were practically strangers with a grim shared history that made the perspective of idle conversation awkward. 

“May I offer to prepare some tea while we keep them company during their mealtime?”

“How thoughtful of you, Your Highness, thank you.” Thanked the Consort Dowager, hiding his tense smile with a polite bow. What else could he say that didn’t raise any suspicion?

“Is this some new type of tea? I don’t recognise the smell. It’s very fragrant.” Inquired Jongin intrigued, observing the odd dry leaves from one of the ceramic containers near the tea set.

Kwon Jiyong immediately jumped at the chance, terrific as he was adapting quickly to unexpected circumstances.

“My daughter send it from home. It’s my dear Jisoo’s favourite tea, and she promised to send more. Would you like to try it, Your Highness?”

The Lee Prince momentarily froze. The Dragon had already obtained his silkworms right in front of their noses using a trick to deceive them and under that scenario, the idea of drinking some mysterious tea seemed definitively unwise. 

“I understand the importance of mementoes from our distance homes, Consort Dowager, so we better stick to the usual type of tea on this occasion.” Declined Jongin, immediately taking the other container’s content to prepare the tea before Jiyong could say anything against it.

The sun-kissed man looked at Jiyong innocently, taking a mental note to ask Sehun to collect a sample of that tea on the next shipping.

Jiyong only offered a subtle smile and a low voiced thank you. The Noble Consort Lee Jongin, busy as he was serving the tea, didn’t notice the unwavering stare that followed his every move from the corner of the Dragon’s eyes. However, when Jiyong received his cup of tea from the Lee Prince’s hands, his uneasy expression had morphed into a friendly and grateful one. 

Predictably, Jongin’s tea remained untouched, with the young Prince too entertained with the hungry silkworms to pay any attention to his beverage. Instead, Jiyong’s nervous fingers kept playing with the rim of the cup, delaying the moment until his idleness began to look too odd.

The Consort of the Valley Kingdom forced himself to suppress a grimace when the hot liquid passed through his throat. He had enough experience swallowing sourer things to be able to keep a calm façade and ignore the acrid taste on his mouth.

As Jiyong’s tea and the leaves were gradually consumed, his fingers tightened around the cup rigidly. The Dragon of the Valley bit his lips anxiously watching his cup almost empty and Jongin still engrossed watching the silkworms finishing their meal voraciously.

“This was quite an interesting experience. Thank you again for your time, Consort Jiyong.” Thanked Jongin with a polite bow, standing up promptly and retrieving his book to take his leave.

“A pleasure as always, Your Highness.” Said his farewell the prisoner of the East Empire, standing up too and bowing earnestly to Jongin’s retreating silhouette.

As soon as the sounds at the other side of his chambers died, Jiyong immediately ran toward the nearby garden door almost stumbling on his rush. The Dragon barely had time to fall on his knees and reach the border when he started to throw up. The former ruler of the Valley Kingdom painfully retched the contents of his stomach until there was nothing more in it and yet, he continued dry-heaving compulsively for a bit longer. 

With a trembling hand, the Dragon of the Valley dried the sweat on his forehead and brusquely cleaned his mouth, scowling due to the bitter taste on it.

“By the Deities, how I am fucking wishing for a goddamn drink and bloody pass out on my own fucking bed for the Gods’ sake.” Cursed the usually composed man, disgruntledly clawing his nails against the wooden floor.

At least the bloody tea wasn’t inside him anymore.

The wedding between King Yang and Noble Lord Kwon had been splendid. The soon-to-be Consort amazed everyone with his bold and uncommon wedding attire. His outfit was conformed by layers of deep purple, black, dark crimson and old pink, all of them of the highest quality. But instead of wearing the accustomed jewels, the young man chose to adorn his long loose braid with crimson yarrows, chrysanthemums, and anemones.

To the King, his future spouse looked like a vestal. A pure forest spirit that made his heart beat faster when the pretty adolescent timidly smiled at him, all beauty and youth embodied on his future Consort.

To Jiyong, the weight of the Royal Crown on his head reaffirmed his conviction that he had made the right choice by accepting this marriage of convenience. He was now a Consort with full rights and prestige.

It wasn’t until he had to undress and climb into the King’s bed that his conviction wavered. He hadn’t even had his first kiss, and the weight of the reality of his new situation and duties made his stomach shrunk and his body reacts awkwardly. For the first time, his aplomb was substituted by the flustered behaviour of an inexperienced adolescent. Jiyong silently prayed that his less than stellar performance hadn’t let down his King’s expectations for their wedding night. 

The old King, although not a particularly generous lover, at least was a considerate one. He was sympathetic and tolerant with his young spouse, finding his greenness more endearing and charming than frustrating. The young Consort was given his own bedchambers, only needing to visit the King’s ones when he was requested to service him or keep him company. The rest of the time Jiyong was left to his own devices.

Jiyong’s worst fear was to be repudiated, so he earnestly learned his King’s preferences and desires on each occasion he had to perform his marital duties. With such disposition, the young Consort mastered the art of pleasing his King and becoming his perfect lover in no time. To say that the old King was completely smitten by his new spouse was an understatement. The beautiful young man had the King wrapped around his little finger, and Jiyong knew exactly how to use this fact for his benefit. 

Jiyong was too ambitious to be satisfied by being only a Consort, always dependant on his King’s caprices and with no means of support and influence of his own. Kwon Jiyong had his eyes and dreams set on the stars, the planets, and the nocturnal skies. He had craved to become a Sky Reader since he was a small child.

That’s why he carefully chose the best moment to ask his King for his authorization to pursue his vocation. And what better moment to get want you wanted that when riding your spouse and making him choke a gasp with a firm and calculated move of your hips against his crotch?

“Why do you want to be a Sky Reader?” Had asked the King as soon as he recovered a little of the air that Jiyong’s actions had stolen from him. “Are you not happy being my Consort, Pretty?”

“Of course I’m, my King.” Assured him Jiyong promptly, stopping the sinuous movement of his restless hips to make a cute pout and place a hand over his heart to make the statement more dramatic. “I just want to meet the Valley Kingdom’s expectations of their Consort and make you feel proud of me, your Majesty”

“I’m already proud of you, Pretty. You don’t need to stress that pretty head of yours with silly things, Jiyong.” Sulked the King, unhappy in the face of the prospect of not been the sole receiver of his young spouse’s full attention.

“And I thank the mighty Gods every day for having such a generous man as my monarch and spouse, my King.” Confidently retorted Jiyong, winking flirtatiously and giving his hips a firm thrust to get the Valley Kingdom ruler deeper inside him. “The Lake Temple have a Sky Reader that is willing to take me as her student if I pass the entry exam. I just want to make our kin and future children proud of me, a low-birth foreigner, with abilities and proficiencies that I can show in public.” Assessed the young man between moaning in pretend pleasure, wetting his lips and staring at his King provocatively, ready to use all the heavy artillery before cunningly adding. “Unless you like that kind of thing, my King. An experienced man like you… with so much to show me and teach me under your kind and mature guidance. My only King and Sovereign.” 

The old King has never had a more earthshaking orgasm like the one he experienced having his stripling spouse eagerly milking his hard member and sweetly whispering praises and promises right on his ear. 

“By the Gods, Pretty, you are fit for a King.” Murmured the old King chest breathing, his mind hazed and high on pleasure. “I promise that I would think carefully about your request.”

“Thank you, my King! You are magnanimous with this humble subject as always.” 

Jiyong had dressed again to go back to his chambers, replacing the shivers that made his body feel uncomfortable every time he finished his martial duties with a new sense of accomplishment. The young man was sure that the King already had his answer and was just kidding himself into thinking that he still had any kind of will to deny him.

As predicted, the Valley King had reluctantly granted his permission to a falsely surprised and moved Jiyong. However, the King stipulated certain conditions. Jiyong had permission to try the exam but if he failed it, he had to accept the results and forget the idea. In case he passed the exam, he had to spend the less possible time at the Lake Temple to not neglect his duties toward his King. He would be allowed to study until late at night and later go to the Lake Temple for his periodic examinations always accompanied by guards. Jiyong wasn’t that naïve to not realise that the guards were more to keep an eye on him than to safeguard his wellbeing while locked alone in a study room, during nightly trips to the field, or while going back and forth from the not that distant Lake Temple. 

That’s how Choi Seunghyun became the official Guard assigned to watch over the young Consort Kwon Jiyong following King Yang’s mandate.

“Captain Choi, it’s no secret that although you are the youngest of the cohort, you are the strongest candidate to become our Royal Guard.” Acknowledged the Yang King from his throne, with Jiyong standing at his right side soberly. “Take this as a test to prove your worth and as additional training for what it would be, eventually, your appointed duty to your Kingdom and your King. I expect you to continue showing the outstanding performance you have demonstrated until now by serving as the Chief of soldiers that would guard my Consort.”

“Our King’s wishes are our King’s commands.” Bowed profoundly Seunghyun while repeating the Army’s pledge as it was expected. “I would make sure to meet your expectations, my King.”

“All done then. Are you happy now, Jiyong?” The King’s tone was condescending, like the one a parent would use when conceding a whim to a capricious child.

“Yes, your majesty. My gratitude toward you is too much to put on words, my King.” Offered Jiyong in return, rolling his eyes in annoyance when he performed a deep bow to show his reverence and gratefulness. _What a Royal asshole and entitled prick you are, my tedious King,_ had been what Jiyong truly had wanted to put on words. At least the man was putty in his hands.

“There are other ways to show gratitude in which you exceed profusely indeed, Jiyong my dear.”

Captain Choi tactfully turned his stare from the Royal Couple to an indeterminate point behind them. His deep-rooted battle training gave his face a blank and unassuming expression that showed no judgment.

Consort Jiyong morphed a groan into a shy chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand in a gesture of modesty and hating the shame that had coloured his cheeks a deep crimson. For the second time, Jiyong had wanted to articulate his irritation towards the old man’s childish antics. Instead, he celebrated his King’s smug remark with some staged giggles. 

“My gratefulness in advance for your service, Captain Choi, and congratulations on your new rank.” Had addressed Jiyong toward Seunghyun, swiftly regaining his composure after that mortifying episode. “Would it be too imprudent to request for you to begin your duties today? My exam’s due date is quite soon, and I have a tight schedule.”

“Henceforth, I’m at your entire service, Consort Jiyong.”

“Thank you, Captain Choi. I would take you at your word then.”

The eyes of the future Royal Guard and Dragon of the Valley meet for the first time.

Jiyong’s demure smile and Seunghyun’s serene expression never were planned to become anything more and yet, that day their destinies were sealed. 

That was how, inadvertently, King Yang Hyunsuk provided the circumstances and means for his next Royal Guard and his new Consort to fall in love and start an affair behind his back.

A long, passionate, forbidden, and gossiped affair that exceeded the King’s own life and reign.


	5. The Star-Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, my seasonal job is over! This chapter is my belated Xmas gift for you. Snippets that tell the story of how Jiyong and Seunghyun fell in love and found they shared the same feelings for each other. 
> 
> No smut yet, just pure, young, and forbidden love.

Choi Seunghyun had entered the Valley Kingdom’s army with a clear goal in mind: To achieve the highest position a low-ranking noble as himself could attain by becoming the King’s Royal Guard. Giver Seunghyun liked to be part of the Valley’s army and that interest, combined with his natural aptitudes, had made him the perfect military man. He was disciplined, level-headed even under pressure, and ambitious to his core.

Although Captain Choi didn’t have the friendliest personality, he was well respected and had a cordial relationship with his peers. The only person that Seunghyun considered a friend and not a mere acquaintance was Kang Daesung, Head Secretary of one of the Ministers of the Court. It was due to this that Seunghyun’s colleagues were not surprised when he didn’t join the tittle-tattle that the new Consort’s arrival stirred among the army officers.

The new Consort’s beauty and youth had been a hot topic since the first time he set a foot on the steps of the Valley Kingdom Palace. In the officers’ opinion, the adolescent was the prettiest trophy-spouse and they good-natured envied the King for finding this beautiful source of solace during his old age. They teased Seunghyun’s silence when they asked for his opinion, as the one now in charge of said Consort’s security, grinning that the newly appointed Captain didn’t want to spoil his chances to become the next Royal Guard by been caught eying the pretty man with lust or engaging on idle gossip. 

Despite his peer’s bantering, Choi Seunghyun was not blind. He was well aware of Kwon Jiyong’s haunting beauty but had no intention of wasting his time desiring the younger man. Yes, the Consort was handsome and had shown that he was smart too by pursuing a career as a Sky Reader, but that didn’t make the Consort truly exceptional. There were many beautiful and intelligent men and women to find that combination of traits especially remarkable. Furthermore, the Consort’s good-looks and intellect were not enough to overshadow his pitiful lack of a spine. The submissive attitude of the Consort made him cringe with embarrassment.

But becoming the Consort’s Guard allowed the military man to have a closer look over the Royal couple’s interactions and discover the truth underlying their dynamic. It wasn’t the King the one holding the power in the couple; it was Jiyong. Jiyong, with his meowed voice and servile attitude, was the real hand moving the strings behind the scenes. That bowed body and half-lidded eyes were tools to achieve the young man’s goals. Kwon Jiyong’s overwhelming ambition and determination were so powerful, his character so strong, that he was willing to chew his pride and play the cards the life have given him in the best way he could to see his aspirations and objectives come true. The Consort could have bent until his forehead had touched the floor, but he was never going to break.

The knowledge that the apparently delicate and obedient Consort of the Valley Kingdom had as much courage in his pinkie as the most seasoned and war-torn veteran Seunghyun have ever meet changed completely the Captain’s perception of who Kwon Jiyong really was. With newly found respect for the Consort on his charge, the young giver had decided to help the young carrier achieve his ambitions in any way he could manage. 

That was the first sign of the feelings that would flourish between the two young men during those nights of study and silence.

“My King, it is time for me to start tonight’s study session” Observed Jiyong after supper finished as if asking for the King’s permission to leave, even though the Consort had already made a discrete gesture toward his Guard to signal their retreat. “Have a well-deserved rest, my King. I will meet you at lunch as promised”

The Consort and the Guard quickly left the place after executing a reverence in front of their not so pleased King. They didn’t talk during their walk to Jiyong’s studio. They didn’t have anything to say to each other, so the silence was never an uncomfortable one. Captain Choi opened the door for Jiyong, who murmured a thank you to him and the soldiers that would be keeping guard outside the study room. 

The couple had already spent many nights inside that room to establish a routine that either of them had felt the need to vocally acknowledge. Seunghyun lit the torches and passed a candle-holder to Jiyong, who then proceed to collect some books while Captain Choi prepared the ink and paper for the Consort’s notes. They worked in synchrony, each of them knowing their role and fulfilling them perfectly.

Seunghyun was not a scholar but, as an accomplished military man, was observant and crafty. After just a few days he had recognised the pattern of Jiyong’s studies: The amount of fresh paper and ink that the Sky Reader candidate needed to keep at hand, when he used certain books, which ones were for what kind of study, and the exact slot each of those books had in the bookshelf to put them back in place when Jiyong had finished using them or take them out for Jiyong to use them during his next study period. These small gestures that were the Captain’s contribution to the Consort’s hard efforts to become a Sky Reader had remained unnoticed by the busy younger man until that night.

“The one at your top right, Consort Jiyong”

The deep voice of Captain Choi startled Jiyong, who had been distractedly fumbling around over his desk, looking for a particular book while keeping his eyes stuck on another.

“Pardon?” Confusedly questioned the young carrier, still haft thinking in the equation he had been trying to solve and for which he needed the “Theory and Equations” book he had been blindly looking for.

“The book you are looking for. The “Theory and Equations” by Jung Kyung-ho. It’s at your top right, Consort Jiyong” Replied Captain Choi, immediately straightening his back rigidly in a mixture of embarrassment and self-consciousness. 

It took a few seconds and blinks for Jiyong to understand what was happening. The book he was looking for was indeed where Captain Choi had said it was, but he had no recollection of putting it there. As a matter of fact, he now realises that it had been a while since he had needed to retrieve or put back any of the books he had been using for his studies.

The books and study materials one day had simply started to appear and disappear on his desk and Jiyong’s overwhelmed and tired mind had never paid enough attention over the fact that it had been Captain Choi the one behind the hands and eyes that had been wordlessly helping him ease his workload by keeping track of his study habits and needs. His insertion into the Consort’s study routine had been so unintrusive that it had been overlooked until now.

“I see” Softly murmured Jiyong dumbfounded, unsure of what to say or do when was evident that the other man was trying his best to seem inconspicuous about the issue. He didn’t want to embarrass the man, but he wasn’t going to be ungrateful and rudely ignore the other man’s kindness and thoughtfulness. “You were right. Thank you, Captain Choi”

“You are welcome, Consort Jiyong” Replied swiftly Seunghyun, slowly releasing the breath he had been holding.

“After I finish with this exercise we will continue with a drawing practice, Captain Choi” Added then Jiyong, making the other man widen his dark eyes bemused.

The curve on Jiyong’s lips was more a smirk than a smile, but it wasn’t arrogant or mocking. It was the smirk of someone with whom you share a secret.

Jiyong was man enough to accept all the help he could get to achieve his dream of becoming a Sky Reader. Captain Choi’s opportune aid was more than welcomed.

“I will prepare the drawing brushes then, Your Majesty”

“Thank you, Captain Choi”

Since that moment, Jiyong started to share his study schedule with Seunghyun, who acted as a makeshift assistant. Seunghyun eventually went so far as to add some books that had not been requested but that he considered pertinent for certain study sets, always getting a grateful nod from Jiyong. Jiyong eventually went so far as to ask Seunghyun to test him using the mocking exam sheets that the Sky Reader had prepared for her potential new student.

Since that moment, they gradually found themselves studying together, sharing their strengths and weaknesses to help Jiyong succeed.

Since that moment, their walks to the study room were peppered with whispered reminders of important facts that Jiyong needed to keep in mind or discussions about whether or not was best to start with this or that subject.

That was the second sign of a love that would consume the young men and burn their souls like a wildfire engulfing dry grass.

Jiyong was a diligent student. His circumstances were indeed not ideal due to the King’s restrictions, but the Sky Reader at the Lake Temple had seen Jiyong’s potential and had accepted to take him under her tutelage. Jiyong was not going to disappoint her. Or Seunghyun.

Captain Choi had been an invaluable aid for the Consort’s studies. Even though the man clearly had no interest in becoming an erudite himself, he had a quick and resourceful mind and was as committed on the task as Jiyong. The reasons behind the Captain’s keenness to help Jiyong were unclear to the young carrier, who didn’t have dared to question the other man’s motivations due to a fear of a withdraw of his help or worst, of receiving the cold shoulder as an answer.

In the beginning, Jiyong had had the impression that Captain Choi wasn’t very fond of him. While never disrespectful and always effectively fulfilling his duty as a Guard, the older man had been rather cold and detached with him. The young Consort wasn´t expecting a friendly attitude, but the callousness on the giver’s dark eyes every time he stared at the carrier was evident. Jiyong hadn’t minded. He wasn’t looking forward to making friends either. That’s why the realisation of Choi Seunghyun’s unforeseen aid had been so shocking to him.

Jiyong had concluded that this was a tactic to secure the Royal Guard position. If Captain Choi helped Jiyong succeed, it was expected that Jiyong would put a good word for him with the King as retribution. It was a good strategy and Jiyong could see the fairness of it, so he had already prudently acted upon it with the King. However, as they spend more and more time together, the boundaries of their association had begun to blur.

The young giver had an endearing dry-humour, a rare gift to know when was better to listen and when his opinions and bits of advice were most needed and was unmistakable ambitious and self-driven. And he was devastatingly handsome. Jiyong had chastised himself one too many times when he had found himself staring at the Captain’s face from the corner of his eye. The Valley Consort had felt his heart beat faster the first time he saw Choi Seunghyun’s smile after the young carrier achieved a perfect score on his exercise sheet.

The Valley Consort could be young and impressionable, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew he was alone in a foreign country that mostly ignored him, married to a man he didn’t love, and that those circumstances could explain his growing feelings for the first person that had shown some interest and respect for him and his work ethic. Feelings that he shouldn’t allow if he didn’t want to jeopardize all that his sacrifices had made him attain until now.

Captain Choi had to remain as nothing beyond a pleasant acquittance and a dutiful Guard even when Jiyong’s eyes couldn’t stop following the Captain’s silhouette every time he walked around the study looking for some books or study material for Jiyong. Even when Jiyong’s heart eagerly waited for his study sessions to spend some time either talking or staying in silent company with Seunghyun. The attractive and intriguing Choi Seunghyun who treated the Valley Consort cordially but distantly to Jiyong’s conscious relief and unconscious disappointment. 

“Could you be so kind to bring me another candleholder, Captain Choi?” Requested the Consort to his Guard after muffling a yawn with the border of the sleeve that swiftly dried a sleepy tear from the corner of his eye.

“Of course, Consort Jiyong” Replied the giver, immediately complying and wiping away a concerned scowl before it can show on his face.

Jiyong had been especially tired the last days. He was slower on his studies and half of his meals had remained on his plate alleging an upsetting stomach, disgusts for some foods or lack of appetite. Even now, the Consort was making incredible efforts to stay awake and finish his lesson, but the cold weather and his own drowsiness were making his valiant efforts useless.

The King had already complained about the young Consort’s poor condition, but Jiyong was stubborn and didn’t want to interrupt his studies when the exam’s date was so close. The old man had grumbled for a while until Jiyong had shown him on bed how perfectly fine he was to just make him shut up and let him be. After that vigorous night, the satiated King had completely forgotten the issue. Under those circumstances, Seunghyun had decided to take the matter on his own hands and keep a watchful eye on the Consort’s condition to ensure his wellbeing.

Nonetheless, the Captain already had an idea of what was the source of the Consort’s ailment. 

“Would you like me to place this one here and change that one, your Majesty?” Queried the military man, carefully moving some papers around to make more space on the desk, immediately raising his face in wonder when the other man didn’t reply. “Consort Jiyong?”

Jiyong was undignifiedly sprawled over his work desk with one of his hands weakly holding the quill and his long hair half-covering his sleeping face. He looked messy and drained with his wrinkled robes and parted lips. Seunghyun haven’t seen anything or anyone as beautiful as Jiyong in his entire life. He didn’t know that, but in that moment his heart made the solemn pledge to protect that sleeping man from anything and anyone that wanted to harm him.

That precious soul made of the brightest stars the universe has ever made.

Seunghyun spend Jiyong’s slumber watching over his sleep, laying his own outer robe over Jiyong when he noticed him folding his body due to the coldness of the room. He kept the candles lit and placed a few more to warm the area around Jiyong, careful to not put too many and wake up the sleeping beauty. Jiyong really needed his rest and Seunghyun was going to ensure he would have as much sleep as he could manage to give him.

“Captain Choi? What time is it?” Stuttered Jiyong drowsily, stirring himself to wake up and slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

“You still have two hours of study time, Consort Jiyong”

“This was so unprofessional…” Mumbled to himself the young Consort embarrassed.

“If this break can improve your Majesty’s results on the next exercise sheet, I would consider it a time well employed, Consort Jiyong”

The Consort’s wide eyes and stunned expression when his fingers touched the thick fabric over his shoulders made Jiyong look as young as he really was. 

“Is this yours, Captain Choi?”

“Yes it is, your Majesty”

“But aren’t you cold?”

“Yes, but you are not, and that’s all that matters” The supplementary “to me” was left implied, but not ignored.

The younger man slouched his shoulders into the garment to hide the intense blush and flustered expression on his face. That proved to be a mistake when Captain Choi’s scent reached his nose, making the Consort of the Valley Kingdom shudder, wishing to be able to close his eyes and take a deep breath to enjoy the rich essence.

“Thank you, I guess I was negligent and really needed some rest” Recognized the Consort, tightening the robe around his body to contain the butterflies that were bursting on his belly.

“Indeed” Replied Seunghyun, choosing to oversee the contentment he felt seeing the younger man getting comfortable in his robe. Jiyong looked so perfect wearing the other man’s clothes. “If you pardon my boldness, Consort Jiyong, I also suggest for your Majesty to pay a visit to the physician as soon as possible”

“The physician?”

“I believe you would have to take care of someone else besides yourself from now on, Consort Jiyong”

By instinct, the hands of the young carrier flew to his abdomen, which still had the same temperature as the rest of his body.

“Am I…?”

“Almost for sure, your Majesty. Congratulations.”

Jiyong’s eyes were blistering with bittersweet tears. This was exactly what he had been looking for so fervently to ensure his status in the Valley Court and yet, he didn’t feel the happiness he had been expecting to experience. Instead, he felt a sudden stab of remorse for conceiving a child for reasons beyond pure love and the desire to build a happy family. This child and the next ones would not be conceived with love, but Jiyong swore he would love them with his whole being to compensate them for that.

Seunghyun saw the veil of pensiveness that felt over the Consort’s face with restless distress. The young Captain was eager to tell the other man some words of solidarity or reassurance, but he knew that was inconceivable and extremely inappropriate. Instead, he stayed by his side in accompanying silence. When Jiyong finally raised his face with a confident smile, the military man naturally replied with a supportive one and an encouraging nod. 

“I think we already lost too much time, so we better continue” Observed the carrier with practicality while taking off the other man’s gown to give it back to its owner, just to be interrupted by said man gravely clearing his throat. “Captain Choi?”

“You can keep it, your Majesty. It’s already dawning anyway.” Offered the military man with a raised eyebrow and light crimson cheeks on his otherwise perfectly serious face. 

“Thank you, Captain Choi.” Replied the young Consort softly, unable to repress the complacency on his pursed lips when he wrapped himself again on the Captain’s warm robe. For a fleeting moment, the Consort wished there was a way to keep the outer robe without raising suspicions and malicious rumours.

Meanwhile, Seunghyun was taking a mental note of bringing some warm, fluffy blankets for their next study session. And change the pillows on Jiyong’s seat for more comfortable ones. Maybe add a break for tea and some light snacks on their study schedule, foreseen the Consort’s future nutritional needs. The list of things to take care off kept getting longer. 

That was the third sign of the change of feelings between both men before they finally realise they were falling in love with each other.

The admission exam was taken in the Lake Temple to avoid distractions and possibilities of dishonesty, so the King had arranged that a couple of soldiers and Captain Choi would serve as Jiyong’s escorts. The Lake Temple was not far, and the road was narrow and seldom travelled, so it was faster reached by horse. Jiyong was a very good rider and was glad to take any chance he had to go for a ride outside the Palace walls. The landscape was splendid and a good distraction for the anxious Sky Reader aspirant.

They reached the Lake Temple in the first hour of the day. The weather had been nice and sunny, although the Sky Reader had forecasted heavy rain and a thunderstorm during the late evening. She would have preferred for Jiyong to take the exam another day but Jiyong pleaded to keep the original date. His pregnancy had been confirmed not long ago and the next available date was very well into the late stages of it when he would be unable to travel. After giving birth to the Valley Kingdom’s heir, Jiyong wasn’t too sure the King would keep his promise of letting him try to be a Sky Reader.

The rain had started to pour when the exam ended in the late evening. The Temple’s staff offered bedchambers for the Consort and his entourage to rest and come back home the next day. Jiyong had respectfully declined the offer to stay the night at the Temple, explaining in a few well-chosen words that that would be against his spouse’s explicit orders. The Sky Reader had seemed affronted by his future student’s restrictions but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t her place to judge other people’s marriages. Instead, she accompanied him outside to make sure her future pupil and his unborn child were going to travel as safely as possible.

“Would you ride back home, Consort Jiyong?” Questioned the Sky Reader, protecting herself from the heavy rain with a veil-hat.

“It’s the best option, Professor Gwan. Even with good weather, using a carriage is ill-advised” Was Jiyong’s response while putting on his veil-hat and adjusting the straps under his chin.

“I do not doubt that you are a skilled rider, but you are not familiar with this road. It can become tricky and muddy, if not dangerous if not careful”

“I promise I would be careful, Professor Gwan. I assure you that this is not my first time riding under a thunderstorm and I’m certainly not afraid of getting some mud on me.” Chuckled with confidence Jiyong, ready to seat on his saddle. 

“But I’m sure this is the first time you would do it while being with child”

That stopped Jiyong right on his place. Suddenly, the idea of getting some mud on him made him freeze in horror. Could his child get hurt due to his reckless behaviour? Or even worst… could he lost his unborn child? Frightened, Jiyong delicately surrounded his midsection with his arms, looking for comfort in the warmer abdomen that made evident that he was with child.

“My baby…”

The young Consort needed to come back to the Valley Palace. The King was already against this whole Sky Reader issue and Jiyong didn’t want to confront him and give him any motive to retrieve his permission. On the other hand, the sole idea of putting his child, the Valley Kingdom and the King’s heir at risk, was unthinkable. What could he do?

“If you allow me to interrupt, Professor Gwan, I may have a solution to our predicament” A deep and husky voice made the mentioned one and Jiyong turn their attention to its owner, Captain Choi Seunghyun.

“I’m open to suggestions, Captain Choi. Go on please.”

“It is truly improper, and I would never dare to suggest it under regular circumstances, but Consort Jiyong can ride with me instead of riding by his own. I have experience riding in similar environments, I’m long acquitted with my horse so I know how to prevent any halting and keep her under control, and in case of an accident, I can procure the best outcome for your Majesty. Consort Jiyong’s horse can stay here, and a soldier can pick him up tomorrow”

“It is truly an unconventional arrangement, but I have to admit that it is a good one.” Agreed on the Sky Reader, turning around to face Jiyong. “Consort Jiyong, I’m afraid that I have to emphatically insist that, if you must leave this Temple tonight, you shall take Captain Choi’s sensible proposal. Take it as my first instruction as your Sky Arts’ Professor if you wish to.”

Jiyong had to bite his lip until almost make it bled to not display the biggest excited grin and most undignified squeak of delight he didn’t know his body was able to produce.

“If that would give you any peace of mind, Professor Gwan, I see no reason to refuse. Thank you for your thoughtfulness towards your potential new student”

“Likewise, Consort Jiyong. Captain Choi, I leave the Consort under your care. Please don’t make me regret this decision”

“Never, Professor Gwan. Consort Jiyong’s wellbeing is my uttermost priority, as his Guard” Although the last part of the sentence was added almost abruptly, the Sky Reader didn’t seem to have noticed the subtle stuttering on the Guard’s tone. On the contrary, that unnecessary and rushed clarification made Jiyong’s heart skip a beat.

The Guard and the Consort didn’t much as a glimpse each other before the younger man took a seat on the saddle they were going to share. Jiyong had naturally taken the place in front of his Guard, the safest position from where Captain Choi could keep him anchored with a firm arm around his midsection and an armoured torso safeguarding his back.

“Have a safe trip, Consort Jiyong” Were the Sky Reader’s parting words before going back to the dry interior of the Lake Temple.

Jiyong’s response was a particularly solemn bow, unsure of the steadiness of his voice when he felt the arm of the object of his secret affections tersely surrounding his waist.

It was only his solid self-control what prevented Seunghyun to give up to temptation and torn apart the long veil that concealed his beloved’s features. The Consort was a little bit shorter than the giver, and that difference on heights was proving to be both a torture and a blessing for the Captain. Being Jiyong shorter, his chin was perfectly aligned with the older man’s shoulders. If Jiyong slightly tilted his head, the Consort could easily fit his pretty and perfect head in the crook of Seunghyun’s neck. Seunghyun could only take a deep breath to not tilt his head against Jiyong’s veiled one to fulfill his fantasies.

When Jiyong felt Captain Choi’s broad chest pressed firmly against his back he almost gave in to his desire to melt into the giver’s embrace and lean back his whole body against that strong and perfect man he had been illicitly loving in silence. The warm coming from the other man, in sharp contrast with the cold rain falling over them, made the young Consort shiver intensively and break a moan in his chest and throat before he had the chance to take a grip on his physical reactions. For a moment, the young Consort held his breath, alarmed by the possibility of Seunghyun noticing his reactions and discovering his well-kept secret. 

“Feeling cold, your Majesty?” The young giver’s voice was smooth, caring, and barely above the sound of the intense rain. It carried a softness that Jiyong, and probably no one else, had ever heard before. It made Jiyong feel reckless and hopeful, like the adolescent in love that he was. 

“Yes, Captain Choi. I’m afraid the coldness of the rain and your armour are preventing my body to keep its temperature. Aren’t you feeling cold too, Captain Choi?” If chosen, the butterfly-fingers that nonchalantly brushed the back of Seunghyun’s hand could be ignored as a mere miscalculation. 

Jiyong waited for one, two, three seconds, hearing the roar of his heart crazily pumping blood over the sound of the rain and thunders.

“I must confess that my armour, on the contrary, is keeping me quite warm and dry, but I’m afraid my hands are starting to feel numb, Consort Jiyong”

Seunghyun’s voice was strained but wishful, shocked and incredulous of being the unworthy receiver of the beautiful Consort’s affections. 

“Would you allow me to warm your hands, as a “thank you” gesture for making you bear with me and travel under these dreadful conditions, Captain Choi?” Despite the humble nature of Jiyong’s offer, there was nothing on it that resembled the performative submission that the Consort shamelessly used to manipulate the old King of the Valley Kingdom.

Seunghyun was sure than no one had ever witnessed the endearing sweetness and shyness that dripped from Jiyong’s body like rain droplets. Jiyong’s veiled declaration of love was an alluring whisper that Seunghyun could almost feel tenderly caressing his heart.

“Thank you for your kindness, Consort Jiyong, and as your Guard, I will follow you even if the fires of Hell fall from above and the deities send a deluge to drown us all, your Majesty”

After that declaration, the pace of the Captain’s horse slightly decreased. Subtly, the hand holding the reins got closer to Jiyong to keep him well-secured while the arm surrounding the Consort’s slim waist slid over his wet robes to gently lay a hand on the other man’s warmer belly. The belly bearing the child of their King, higher leader and spouse respectively, whom both men were about to betray.

Seunghyun face didn’t change his severe expression, but the thump making tender circles over Jiyong’s belly was proof enough that it was not duty the reason behind the giver’s pledge.

It was love.

The young carrier closed his eyes to not vocalise the whine that almost escaped from his locked lips when he finally felt the touch of the man that he so impudently and bluntly had allowed and even invited to touch him. A touch that was a confession of mirrored feelings. It was pure madness, but Jiyong had always been unconventional and unstoppable when he wanted something. And right now, all he wanted to do was to bask in the glory of the reciprocated and impossible love that had engulfed his young heart.

Using his long travel veil as an advantage, Jiyong deliberately adjusted it to hide the activity inside it. The other soldiers were at a prudent distance, not too far away to still provide support in case of danger, but not too close that they can provoke an accident. The rain was heavy, blurring the human forms and their horses to barely more than silhouettes. The thunders were loud, concealing any conversation. It was an utterly unpleasant weather to travel, and yet the couple sharing a horse couldn’t find it more wonderful.

“Feeling warmer, Consort Jiyong?” The Guard’s voice, deep and sensual, made Jiyong’s body tense and tremble with desire. 

“Never felt more comfortable and warmer, Captain Choi.” Tantalising whispered the young carrier, faintly tilting his covered head towards Seunghyun and feeling the rumble of a deep grunt vibrating against his back. 

The Consort’s cheeks burned with love and happiness behind the veil, his face getting even redder when he dared to entwine their fingers. The younger man busted a triumphant smile when the giver’s fingers tightened their grip to gently pull him to rest against his armoured body. The hand lovingly caressing his warmer belly only left its task and place when they arrived at the Sky and Earth Gate that marked the entrance to the Valley Kingdom.

Jiyong and his child did not belong to Seunghyun, but he cherished them anyhow and he was going to love and adore that forbidden man and protect his future children and anything he held dear in reverent silence for as long as Jiyong allowed him.

Jiyong was not a free man, and his children wouldn’t be conceived by the man he had fallen in love with but, for as long as he could, he would let himself be deluded into the illusion of belonging to a man that could never be his.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not more romance between the Consort and is Guard for now, sorry. Instead, more Jiyong being proud to be a bitch and scream it to the world. He is totally enjoying it. 
> 
> Next chapter would include some GTOP smut because they were young and horny. 
> 
> And the stuff about how you get silk... I'm afraid it's true. Sorry.

“It’s just tea. A fancy mix of leaves but nothing more than plain tea” Had perplexedly declared Sehun, not sure if he was relieved or alarmed.

“Are you sure?” Mildly questioned Jongin, knowing deep down that he found the results of the tea’s tests not that surprising. The young Noble Consort had the vague feeling that he would be more surprised if the results had shown some kind of threatening substance.

“Yes. The Head of Medical Chemistry and the Royal Physician ran their tests twice to be sure”

“I guess we were wrong about the Consort Dowager’s intentions” Dared to suggest Jongin, worried about his spouse’s response to his comment.

Sehun puckered his lips in a displeased pout but didn’t rebut his spouse’s accurate observation. Jongin was right, and nothing Sehun felt about the issue changed that fact.

“I’m afraid I have to admit that we could have judged his actions hurriedly”

“We did what we needed to do” Reassured him firmly Jongin, leaving a kiss on his beloved’s cheek and hugging him tightly “This doesn’t change our need to keep an eye on the Dragon of the Valley, now that we found his capability to secretly exert his influence beyond his imprisonment”

“You are right again, my wise jewel” Chuckled in jest the Kim Prince before a worried expression darkened his features “Are you still alright about continuing with this charade? The moment you want to stop, I would support you in the same way I supported you when you wanted to start it, but I don’t want you to feel obliged to continue”

Jongin released a profound exhalation and uneasily fixed a stray lock of hair behind his ear before confessing some of the thoughts that had been troubling him lately. 

“I… I know it is not correct or prudent, but I have found myself sincerely enjoying my gatherings with Consort Dowager Jiyong. I have learnt some really interesting things from him … a man like the Dragon, who so dispassionately gave Minseok the key of his freedom with his head held high and his pride intact… a man like that could have very well chosen to rot alone in his cage than to show any glimpse of sympathy or anything beyond icy and forced politeness to any of us” 

“Is that what you are feeling towards him? Sympathy?” Inquired Sehun, a hint of uncertainty colouring his voice. 

“I don’t know” Confessed Jongin sincerely, letting his shoulders fall in agitation. “I just think that I’m starting to not hate to be in the presence of the Dragon of the Valley, even when I know I will never, ever forgive him for what he did to me. For how deeply he hurt me and the dreads he so dispassionately had planned to bring over our family and home” Continued the young carrier, staring right into his spouse’s eyes to add with concern. “Am I crazy for feeling this way, my love? Am I a repulsive person or a traitor, Sehun?” 

Sehun turned around and hugged his lover so fast, that the abrupt action left the young carrier momentarily dazed.

“No, my jewel. You are not crazy, repulsive, or a traitor. You are the most wonderful, compassionate, honourable and generous person that I and the Consort Dowager Jiyong have ever met. I’m just asking you to be cautious and watchful, but don’t you ever feel ashamed of your feelings or afraid to share them with me, even when I don’t possess the same nobility to not loathe that vile snake with a burning passion”

“Good, as I would need you to keep me on my toes like the considerate and indulgent spouse that you are, my love” Grinned the Noble Consort mischievously and seductively, feeling his mood less sour now that he had shared his burdens with Sehun.

“Why are you making it sound like an invitation to show you in our bed how considerate and indulgent I am? 

“Are you waiting for an actual sealed and signed invitation to carry me to our bed and fuck me, my love?

“Seal your invitation with a kiss and I will carry you and fuck you wherever you want, my jewel” 

Jongin’s wholehearted laugh was cut short when the couple started to heavily make out with complete disregard of anyone walking in on them in Sehun’s office.

To be fair, that was the last of the couple’s concerns. It wouldn’t be the first or the last time anyways.

When the Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong heard the arrival of someone at his door, the gloomy and severe face of Prince Sehun was the last thing he was expecting to find. Intrigued, he scrubbed his dirty hands over his stained robes and tried to fix his appearance the best way he could. Appearances had always been an important shield in his arsenal. 

“Prince Sehun, your Highness” Hesitantly bowed and greeted Jiyong, his mind already evaluating hundreds of hypotheses of why the youngest Kim Prince was there. “I apologise for my unkempt appearance, and I hope you can forgive my lack of decorum”

“Lack of decorum is the lesser fault for what you should be concerned to be forgiven, Consort Jiyong” The plain tone in Sehun’s voice had a cold resentment that the younger man had no intention to conceal.

Jiyong braced himself for anything ranging from a sound slap, a spit on the face, a broken bone or the most degrading words the young Prince could articulate through clenched teeth. He could be the one at a disadvantage, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

“It would seem pointless, your Highness, but I’m not that self-centred to not be able to issue an apology when suitable”

“Have you ever apologised to Minseok or Jongin?”

“No, your Highness, I did not. I can be a cunning bitch, but I’m not a liar. You have to regret your actions to issue a meaningful apology, and although I sincerely regret some of the outcomes of my actions, I do not, and would never, regret their motivations one single tiny bit, Prince Sehun” There was melted iron and challenge in Jiyong’s words, as well as a sense of finality that made perfectly clear that the topic was over ”If you allow me, your Highness, I would like to change my clothes and clean myself regardless”

It took a moment for Sehun to digest the older man’s words, but he schooled his face to not show his indignation. Only the fists behind his back tightened painfully to vent his feelings. 

“Do whatever you need to do, Consort Dowager, as long as you can hear me and pay close attention to what I came here to tell you” Conceded Sehun after giving Consort Jiyong a quick once-over to assess the situation.

It was evident that the Consort Dowager had been working on the gardens. His robes were soiled, especially on the lower parts and his thighs, where he had been cleaning his hands regularly. Some of his hair had escaped his long ponytail, with some of it sticking to his sweaty forehead or exposed neck. His hands were covered with dirt, with some scratches and cuts showing under it. How long had the elegant and refined Dragon of the Valley had been working in the gardens cutting branches, moving dirt and taking care of his silkworms?

“Thank you, your Highness” Replied the Consort with a respectful bow. “If you don’t mind, I would suggest you to stay closer to my folding screen, so I can hear you clearly without the need to raise your voice” 

Jiyong’s serene face didn’t betray the machinations working on his mind. He had been the receiver of that kind of intense, harsh and fiery sentiments before. This was a good opportunity to test the motivations behind them and the true nature of the young Prince’s unexpected visit. If the older man was right about his assumptions, he wasn’t going to be as reticent to give the young giver what he wanted from him as he had been with some of his most vocal detractors in the Valley Court. Jiyong had learnt to take power and leverage from where he could find it.

“After you, Consort Dowager” Sehun could despise the man, but still had manners. 

Both men walked toward the folding screen inside the Consort’s bedchambers. The screen was very near to the entrance, so Sehun didn’t have to actually step into the other man’s private chambers. The young Prince remained respectfully at the border of the bedchamber, giving Jiyong enough space to not feel uncomfortable, yet close enough to be heard clearly.

Behind the screen, Jiyong strategically placed the washbasin and the looking glass in a way that masked his intentions, at the same time that maximised the effect of his following actions.

“I’m aware that Jongin has been visiting you quite frequently these days, Consort Dowager” Begin Sehun, not wanting to beat around the bush. “He is intrigued by the silkworms and enjoys learning about the stars and planets, so I’m not overstating when I warn you that you could expect more frequent visits from him”

“I’m delighted to hear that, Prince Sehun, and I’m sure that I’m not overstating when I say that you are not, your Highness. Are you here to ask me to make up some excuse to prevent your spouse’s future visits?” _Are you here to use me as a front to control Jongin’s conduct and decisions?_ Was the real meaning behind Jiyong’s question. 

The observation made Sehun swiftly raise his gaze from the floor, ready to vehemently retort the insinuation, but what he saw made him blush furiously, leaving him stunned and motionless.

Through the narrow space that the folding screen had inadvertently left uncover, Sehun saw the half-naked figure of the Dragon of the Valley. His naked back was facing him, but the Prince could clearly see on the looking mirror his equally naked well-built torso and plain abdomen, barely covered by the precariously tided robe around his slender hips. It was evident that the older man had taken off the upper part of his clothes to quickly wash his hands, forearms and face, most probably not wanting to make Sehun wait too long for him to get ready. Or not wanting to have Sehun around him for too long.

It should have taken longer for Sehun to say something than he first had estimated because unexpectedly, the brown almond eyes of the former ruler of the Valley Kingdom were staring at him through the looking glass. The carrier didn’t blink or showed any sign of bashfulness. He didn’t seem to care been almost naked, with water droplets sliding over his neck to his chest, and his robes untied in front of Sehun. Been seen like that by Sehun.

“Jongin is free to do what he feels is right for him, Consort Jiyong” Hurriedly clarified Sehun to break the uncomfortable moment, silently cursing the stuttering on his voice.

“So is _that_ kind of relationship, your Highness?”

Those smug words were a double-edged sword. They were as much a backhanded slap as they were a bait. The Dragon of the Valley was mocking Sehun, but Sehun wasn’t too sure if that was all the older man was trying to do. Straightening his body, the young Prince deflected his gaze from Jiyong’s eyes toward the inside of the room. The ruffle of fabric let Sehun know that the Consort was finally changing his clothes.

The Dragon of the Valley was indeed a cunning bitch to the very core of his darkened soul, and Sehun was not going to play his games.

“It is indeed that kind of relationship, Consort Jiyong. One where we love and respect each other too much to undermine our dignity as individuals” 

“If you are not going to forbid Noble Consort Jongin’s visits, then why you are here, Prince Sehun?” Asked with genuine curiosity the other man while taking a step out of the folding screen.

Sehun had never fathomed the idea of witnessing the poised man so unravelled and human. The Dragon of the Valley was aloof, untouchable, flawless, magnificent, beautiful and unhuman. The man in front of the youngest Kim Prince was a different kind of animal. The Consort’s clothes were simple, light, without any ornament or jewel to enhance his natural beauty. He didn’t need any of those tricks.

Jiyong’s pretty face was framed by long and lustrous dark hair, now completely free from his previous ponytail. His petite body was perfectly clasped by flattering robes that insinuated but didn’t revealed, the attractive body underneath. A body that Sehun had already seen by mistake. The heavy title of Consort Dowager seemed jarring for the man now regally standing in front of Sehun. It was easy to forget that Jiyong got married, gave birth to three children, became a widower and started a reign that lasted twenty years before he himself turned twenty years old. 

The carrier had a clean and youthful beauty that felt more dangerous and appealing than his usual perfectly tailored appearance. Like a trap prepared to seduce a vulnerable and credulous prey or a luring reward for a potentially generous patron. Sehun was sure that, if he had wished to, the Dragon of the Valley would let him take him, undress him, kiss him, touch him and fill the space between his legs on his bed.

Jiyong seemed convinced that that was Sehun’s purpose. Kwon Jiyong was wrapped as an expensive prize, really to be handed to the winner. 

Sehun wasn’t sure if he should be feeling sad, disgusted or horrified. 

“I’m here to tell you this, Consort Dowager Jiyong. Lee Jongin has the most precious and wonderful soul, so beautiful, that he can even care for unworthy people like you. If you ever dare to hurt him again, I swear that I will kill you” Prince Sehun’s voice was steady and even, making the threat even more chilling “Hurt my beloved’s heart, betray his goodness, make the love of my life cry a single tear and I will kill you with my bare hands and make it look like a suicide, the Gods above are my witnesses, Dragon of the Valley Kwon Jiyong”

The memory of almost identical words that had been pronounced in a distant past made Jiyong’s eyes shine with secret tears and his chest shrink painfully. The love and devotion, the desperation and truthfulness on that warning hurt Jiyong more than any blow on the face. Jiyong had already picked the clues of Jongin’s love for his spouse during their meetings, but he hasn’t been sure about Prince Sehun’s position. Now it was unquestionable that Prince Sehun and Noble Consort Jongin truly loved each other and were very happy together.

The openness in which Lee Jongin and Kim Sehun could live their love was a cruel reminder of what Seunghyun and he never had.

“I will take your warning at heart, your Highness, and I will treat Noble Consort Jongin with all the consideration and respect that he truly deserves” Proffered Jiyong with a sober bow, making enormous efforts to not let his voice or posture expose the turmoil in his heart.

“That’s all I needed to tell you, Consort Dowager. I would let you now enjoy the rest of your day” And with that, Sehun turned around and left the chambers of the prisoner of the East Empire.

The rhythmic movement of Jiyong’s shoulders and the muted sound of his sobs were the only signs of his heartbreaking crying. In solitude, the former ruler of the Valley Kingdom wept for all the possibilities he was unable to live with his beloved Seunghyun. For all the shared future they would never have.

The peace of the room wasn’t disturbed by the Consort’s laments.

He had learnt how to cry in silence a long time ago.

Noble Consort Jongin visited the Dragon of the Valley the next day. He didn’t mention his spouse’s visit, and Jiyong correctly deduced that Sehun hasn’t say anything about it. Jiyong could have said something to make Sehun look bad, but he was sure Jongin wasn’t going to believe him. The Noble Consort could be cute, but he was very perceptive. If Jiyong tried to gain his sympathy with bent truths, the younger carrier would catch him immediately.

“Is this for been taking care of the silkworms, Consort Jiyong?” The concern tone on Jongin’s voice was sincere. The Noble Consort’s hand had almost touched Jiyong’s injured ones before refraining himself to do something so intimate and improper. 

“No, your Highness” Quickly clarified the older carrier, extending his hands to let the other man see that they were not that damaged “I have been working on the gardens. Some of the bushes haven’t been adapting that well so I had to take extra care of them. Having healthy mulberry bushes is crucial during this stage”

“Because the silkworms are going to spin their cocoons soon?”

“You have a good memory, your Highness” The curiosity on Jongin’s voice made Jiyong smile gently. “Yes, they are going to do that in a few days”

“I see…” Murmured the young Consort to himself. He wanted to ask something, but he still favoured a cautious behaviour around the other carrier.

“Do you want to see how much they have grown, your Highness?”

“If they are not going be too disturbed…”

“Not at all, your Highness. Wait here please while I bring the trays”

When Jiyong brought the trays and opened them, Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“They are so big. I can’t believe that not long ago they were nothing but small dots”

“They pass through several remarkable transformations throughout their lifecycle, your Highness. It’s not a surprise that the valuable silk comes from these extraordinary creatures”

“But.. when are they going to produce that silk?” Asked Jongin with a frown, apparently unable to refrain his curiosity much longer.

“The silk comes from their cocoons. For extracting the silk, we have to subject the cocoons to a stifling process to kill the worm inside before they can tear them up when breaking free. To maintain the continuity of the silk filament making up the cocoons, they have to be boiled to extract the silk filament neatly. You only allow some of the silkworms to survive for production purposes”

The dismayed expression on Jongin’s face didn’t surprise Jiyong. Being sericulture a secret, it was impossible to imagine the gruesome truth behind the beautiful and delicate final product.

“That’s… that’s very cruel”

“It could be seen like that, your Highness” Admitted Jiyong shrugging his shoulder “But anything worthwhile requires sacrifices. It’s only through their sacrifice that these humble creatures can metamorphose into rich silk” 

“Isn’t any other way to get silk?”

“I’m afraid there’s non if you don’t want to lower the quality of the silk filament, your Highness. The bigger the prize, the bigger the price”

“Some prices seemed too high to pay”

“Some lack the courage to play, your Highness” Casually declared Jiyong, covering the trays to take them back to their place “Sometimes you have to do what it needs to be done regardless the resentment your actions can stir. My State’s wellbeing depends on sericulture, so we honour our silkworms by producing the most refined silk. Me ruffling some archaic and useless feathers at the Valley Court during my regency certainly didn’t make me as well-liked as my late King” Chuckled amusingly the Consort of the Valley Kingdom while walking toward the stockroom with the trays, probably remembering the many occasions where he had mercilessly crushed some of his enemies to dust with gusto. 

But it had been the repetition of something that Jongin had previously found odd what made the young Consort’s mouth ran faster than his common sense.

“You never mention King Yang using his name or call him your spouse” Puzzledly blurted Jongin, immediately realising that his vocalised thoughts had made the other man abruptly halt his steps. The young Consort’s embarrassment made his face catch fire and his tongue stammer, absolutely mortified. “I’m very sorry, Consort Jiyong… please forgive my rudeness… I didn’t…”

“It’s alright, your Highness. The truth is never offensive” Jiyong mellow voice immediately interrupted Jongin’s rambling. “I was never requested to call him in any other fashion while I was under his service, and I don’t consider proper to call him differently now. As his Consort, I understood my role and fulfilled my duties diligently, so minor details like that one weren’t really anything of my concern” Clarified Jiyong, continuing his walk toward the stockroom to replace the trays and return to the room where a conflicted Jongin was waiting. 

The apathy in Jiyong’s voice made clear that he had been sincere in his statement. There wasn’t a glimpse of resentment or embarrassment on his tone for agreeing to be reduced to a bed-companion as part of a loveless and unequal arranged marriage. The Valley Consort was simply explaining the stone-cold facts of his marriage with professional detachment. 

“I’m sorry… anyways, Consort Dowager” Jongin wasn’t sure if his sentiments were due to his reprehensive slip of the tongue or the Dragon’s obviously unhappy marriage.

“Don’t be, Consort Jongin” Assured swiftly Jiyong “I took my own decisions fully aware of what I was doing and why. Don’t take my words in the wrong way, your Highness. I’m not a feeble victim of Destiny. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I had the courage to make the required sacrifices. Metamorphosis, your Highness”

“I never dared to think of you as a feeble victim, Consort Dowager” Almost snorted Jongin, finding the idea of anyone pondering the infamous Dragon of the Valley as _frail_ or _helpless_ frankly amusing.

“And what do you think of me, Consort Jongin?”

 _That_ made Jongin recoil instinctively. What did he really think of the Dragon of the Valley, Kwon Jiyong?

The Dragon’s gaze was unassumingly wandering around the room. He seemed unperturbed waiting for Jongin to talk, but the slight pull on the corner of his mouth said otherwise. The Dragon of the Valley was apprehensive, if not concerned, about Jongin’s opinion of him.

“I think that you had taken some choices that I would never take, some of them with outcomes that unfortunately went beyond yourself, but I hope that at least you are not that obtuse to not realise that your current state is nothing more than the result of what your own decisions had brought to yourself. That’s what I think of you, Consort Dowager”

The placid expression on Jongin’s face, half-covered by his ever-present metallic mask, was the perfect frame for the fire burning in his eyes. Lee Jongin was strong, full of determination and character. It didn’t surprise Jiyong that Prince Sehun loved this brave and kind man so fiercely to promise an unsanctioned murder to ensure his spouse’s wellbeing and safety.

“I’m aware of my situation, Consort Jongin, and I accept it wholeheartedly” The Dragon’s body was straight, his chin held as high as the royal protocol allowed him to, and his hands properly crossed one over the other on his thighs. His stare hung heavily on Jongin but not in a threatening way, mimicking the seriousness of his next words “I have indeed done many questionable things, most of them without regret, but I can tell you this only to you, Noble Consort Jongin. I genuinely regret hurting you from the bottom of my unyielding heart. I regret that my hand dented your beauty and nicked your heart. I left to your consideration if you believe my words or not. That’s your prerogative, your Highness”

Anything that Jongin had intended to reply got stuck on his throat. The rage and grief filling his chest made him take a few quick breaths to maintain his composure and don’t cry in front of the older carrier. Was Jiyong playing some of his sneaky games with him? Making fun of him?

Jongin was not in the mood to be part of any sick game. 

“Is that why you have been bearing with me until now, Consort Jiyong?” Questioned Jongin with aplomb, his half-mask shielding his emotions “Do you pity me?”

“I would never dare to pity you, your Highness” The earnestness on Jiyong’s tone showed no trace of doubt or sneer “You are too strong to ever let yourself become a feeble victim either, Consort Jongin, and I respect that” Added the Dragon, tightening the grip on his hands as if disconcerted by his next admission and conflicted to have to say it aloud “As for your visits, I must confess that I simply enjoy the time you let me spend with you, Consort Jongin. You can do with that information what you consider most prudent, your Highness”

The confession had to have cost the proud Dragon of the Valley more than the pain of his nails viciously digging into his flesh. However, his regal expression didn’t change one bit. He was still the perfect image of equanimity and self-control that had made him so infamous.

The Dragon of the Valley was as much a mystery as his silkworms and Sky Maps, and Jongin found that he was increasingly intrigued with them.

“Did you finally emerge as a moth, Consort Jiyong?” The young carrier’s voice was soft yet not condescending. His question was sincere and demanded a sincere answer. 

“I think I rather bequeath to the Valley Kingdom the longest, glossiest and resilient silk filament I was able to produce, your Highness” Replied Jiyong with a sly smile that he didn’t seem to have any intention to mask as anything else, before adding lightly. “I hope I can replicate my success here by producing some silk with good enough quality to not embarrass my ancestors and myself in front of you, Consort Jongin. I would be very disappointed if my demonstration of sericultural practices don’t meet the expectations, your Highness” 

“I’m finding the process too fascinating to expect to be disappointed at any stage, Consort Jiyong. Except for that issue with the boiling water. I still find it disturbing”

“I understand. We can skip that part to save you the grisly details if you want to, Your Highness”

 _If you are going to come back_.

“I would prefer that Consort Dowager. Thank you. I must retire now”

A deep bow from Jiyong and a quick nod to acknowledge it from Jongin and the door of the Dragon’s prison was closed again until further notice. Until Jongin walked again into the Dragon’s den to keep inquiring about stars, silk and ambitious Dragons.

Although there were tears on Jongin’s eyes, his steps felt lighter than ever before. His quiet sobs came from relief, not sadness. He had faced the Dragon, the one putting that mask on his marred face, and had prevailed. The heavy weight on his chest had now been lifted. The young Noble Consort chuckled between wiping away his tears imagining his spouse’s face when he recounted what happened that day.

Inside the Consort Dowager’s chambers, the Dragon of the Valley was meticulously examining his hands. There were scratches and cuts all over his once flawless skin, and it was starting to get difficult to justify their deplorable condition. Soon he would have to take care of it. It was going to hurt like a bitch, but there was no other option. Sacrifices and rewards. Jiyong wouldn't have it any other way.

The abrupt visit of Prince Sehun had been both good and bad news. It meant that the change of heart of Noble Consort Jongin was now noticeable enough to raise his spouse’s concerns. But acknowledging those changes meant that Jongin was going to have to choose what to do about it. A choice that could keep the younger carrier away from the Dragon’s golden cage and the spiderweb of his influence. 

Under this scenario, Jiyong had decided that the most prudent course of action was to take a risk. All or nothing. The higher the cost, the higher the gain.

Because if Prince Lee Jongin were to cross that door again after the Dragon's confession, he would keep coming back to Jiyong.

A Jiyong that was more than ready to embrace the sweet and gentle Noble Consort Jongin into his wings. 


	7. First – Chill – then Stupor – then the letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet chapter about the secret lovers finding ways to get frisky before telling you all how nice little Jiyong rolled his sleeves to get his hands dirty and stole a Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems are by Emily Dickinson.

The day of the formal presentation of the Heir of the Valley Kingdom at the Forest Temple was a triumphal day for Kwon Jiyong. He was radiant. Pristine white robes, long pearl necklaces and pearl brooches on his long dark hair. A beautiful and healthy boy wrapped on delicate golden and crimson garments sleeping in his arms. He has given birth to the son of a King. Prince Heir Yang Minho. The weight of the Royal Crown over his head never felt more well-deserved.

Even the Court members that had looked down on him had been forced to admit that the young Consort had held up his end of the bargain with flying colours. In merely more than a year he had made the old King happy, gave birth to a Prince, and was accepted as a Sky Art’s apprentice. The pretty adolescent of obscure origin that had arrived at the Valley Kingdom as a matter of uncertainty was now holding the Valley’s future in his arms.

“Consort Jiyong”

The newly appointed Royal Guard Choi Seunghyun chivalrously offered his arm to Jiyong to help him climb the stairs of the Forest Temple and join the King.

The Valley Consort accepted the offer with a dignified nod that did not evidence his relief. He hated to admit it, but the pregnancy and giving birth had taken a toll on his developing body. Additionally, the assistance gave him the chance to be closer to Seunghyun. Nobody noticed the young carrier leaning his body toward the handsome Captain more than needed. 

The Royal Guard and the Valley Consort did not separate until the tall military man coolly handed Jiyong to his spouse.

Jiyong kept his stare fixed on the front to resist the temptation to let his eyes wander and follow the retrieving figure of the man he had fallen in love.

Seunghyun caressed the warm that the hand of his beloved had left on his forearm without changing his imperturbable face.

Since the day they realise their feeling, the two young men had flirted with their yearning and longings. However, none of them had dared to do anything conclusive about it. The reality of knowing that satisfying their urges was something forbidden that can cost them everything was too strong to give in. It was a constant pull that was stretching their resistance to a fine threat. A thread that was getting thinner the longer they tried to subdue and overcome the desire.

A thread that eventually was going to snap with the quiet violence of repressed feelings. 

“Crumbling is not an instant's Act

A fundamental pause

Dilapidation's processes

Are organized Decays —

'Tis first a Cobweb on the Soul

A Cuticle of Dust

A Borer in the Axis

An Elemental Rust —

Ruin is formal — Devil's work

Consecutive and slow —

Fail in an instant, no man did

Slipping — is Crashe's law —”

The Consort of the Valley Kingdom closed the book with a thud and tossed it away from him. He pulled his legs towards his chest over his bed, resting his face on the palm of his hands and the cushions. He had been reading in his room while waiting to be called to the King’s chambers to serve him. The perspective of a night with the old King was so unappealing that the young man had to find a way to distract himself until that moment.

Before Seunghyun, Jiyong had faced his marital duties with the same cold determination with which he dealt with equations and calculations. Both were boring, dull, and tedious means to reach his goals. After Seunghyun, however, the young carrier experienced the sweet sting of desire in his flesh for the first time. The desire to touch and kiss for something more than duty.

He found himself one day imagining that it was Seunghyun the man hovering over him. That there were his callous hands the ones touching him. Savouring the illusion of his deep voice murmuring sweet nothings and lustful promises against his ear. It had been the first time he did not have to feign the filthy moan that accompanied his orgasm.

“Consort Jiyong, the King is waiting in his bedchamber” The voice on Jiyong’s secret dreams was suddenly calling him from the threshold. 

“Thank you, Captain Choi. I am almost ready. Could you wait for a moment?” Requested Jiyong in a rush, reprimanding himself for been daydreaming instead of preparing.

“At your command, your Majesty. I will wait for you” Jiyong gave the young Captain an embarrassed smile, moving to his dressing table hurriedly. 

Entranced, Captain Choi watched Jiyong easily pull his hair in a complicated hairstyle and apply some perfume on his skin and clothes. The rushed way the younger man bent over the dressing table to have a better sight of his actions on the looking glass made his robes accentuate the lines of the lower part of his slim body. Seunghyun wished he could lay a hand on the Consort’s back to bend him over and press his increasingly heated body against those perfect thighs.

On his bed, Seunghyun had timidly touched himself thinking on Jiyong. The initial guilt quickly led to pleasure, letting himself dream with the touch and taste of a forbidden man. The giver’s hand rubbed his cock imagining the carrier’s soft hair caressing his face, his lips, the teasing move of his pretty fingers making him come in a strangled gasp. After that night, Seunghyun masturbate wishing that someday he could be touching more than a dream.

Averting his eyes to regain his poise, Captain Choi saw a book turned upside down on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and put it back on the bed, but the small text on the most dog-eared page of the book draws his attention. 

“Come slowly – Eden!

Lips unused to Thee –

Bashful – sip thy Jessamines –

As the fainting Bee –

Reaching late his flower,

Round her chamber hums –

Counts his nectars –

Enters – and is lost in Balms.

“I’m ready, Captain Choi, we can…” The young Consort did not finish his sentence when his eyes landed on the object on the Royal Guard’s hands. On the page that the other man had read. On the poem he had read many times fantasising with the tall and handsome Captain pleasuring him in unspeakable ways.

The blush on Jiyong’s face was predictable and inconvenient, and the insecure hand that touched his crimson cheek to pretended indifference was more revelling than helpful. The young man’s iron walls were getting weaker around Seunghyun and he knew it.

“Your book… it was on the floor” The Royal Guard’s explanation sounded like an excuse, even when it was the truth, given the lack of confidence on his voice. The intimidating military man was gradually losing his imposing poise the longer he was around the beautiful carrier. “I’m sorry, your Majesty”

“Please don’t be. It was my fault on the first place, I got… distracted” Admitted Jiyong hesitantly, his almond eyes looking at Seunghyun with a spark on his pupils.

_I was thinking of you_

“Beauty is distracting, and… and this is a beautiful poem” Replied Seunghyun stuttering, wetting his lower lip after a glimpse towards the Consort’s pink lips.

_You are beautiful_

“I think we should go. The King has to be waiting for me” The tone on Jiyong’s voice made obvious that the younger man would rather stay there, standing awkwardly with Seunghyun, than to go to the lavishing bed of the old King.

“Of course, Consort Jiyong” But before turning around, the Captain seemed to remember the book still on his hands. The young giver was about to hand the book to its owner when a wild thought crossed his mind. It was an audacious and foolish idea, but their love was audacious and foolish too.

Taking the sword from his waist, Captain Choi pulled one of the couple of ornaments of his Royal Sword Tassel to detached it. With the prized ornament on his hand, the military man quickly passed the pages looking for something. When he found it, he placed the part of his sword tassel on it and closed the book, securing the object between its pages. 

“My apologies your Majesty. I made you lose your page. Here is your book”

Jiyong did not need to open the book to know where his beloved had chosen to place the sword tassel that was part of the Sacred Sword that showed his rank as the Royal Guard of the Valley Kingdom rulers: The poem about bees kissing flowers. 

Later, Seunghyun explained the training incident where he had lost part of his sword tassel with his most impassable face when asking for a replacement in the armoury.

The original sword tassel was craftily hidden inside one of Jiyong’s pillows, which became his favourite pillow to hug when going to sleep. When the Dragon went to his exile, the old sword tassel found a new home inside a foreign pillow in his prison on the East Empire. 

“Your Majesty?” Breathed Seunghyun when a rustle of silk and the jingling of jewels behind him gave the other man away. By instinct, the Captain took a swift step back until his body touched the wood panel hiding the younger man.

“Please don’t say anything. They would notice my presence” Pleaded the soft voice in the other side, muffled by the wood and wariness on Jiyong’s tone. “I don’t have much time, so just… just don’t do anything to expose me. Please.”

One word, one movement was enough for Seunghyun to reveal the hidden young Consort to the King and his Council having a meeting a few meters away from the Royal Guard.

Instead, the Royal Guard’s face remained as inflexibly serious as always while his index pattered the wood twice. A wordless reassurance and coded permission to go on. 

“I love you, Captain Choi, and I know you love me too. This love is a mistake, but I cannot stop loving you. Can you, Captain Choi? I would never be able to be yours, not completely. I cannot risk my position, your rank, or our lives. We cannot do anything that can put in doubt the lineage of my children. Their birthrights are on the line and I will not endanger their positions and lives. I have gone to great lengths to get what I want, and I will not let it all crumble at my feet. Not even for love. It is too late for that. I love you, Captain Choi. Would you still love me after I leave?

And with that, the sound of silk, jewels and tiptoed steps faded away behind the wood panel.

For the first time in his life, the brave and cool-headed giver felt agitated. His chest was making big efforts to calm his breathing, and his palms were perspiring a cold sweat. His mind was too busy to connect any intelligible idea. Jiyong had confessed, with the King and his Council in the same room and Seunghyun unable to see him and emit a single sound.

How could he stop loving such a courageous, fearless, beautiful, ambitious and witty man? 

The next time they crossed paths, Captain Choi’s lips mimicked a soundless answer:

_“Forever”_

“Why him, Pretty?” Questioned the old King, more confused than irate.

“I already made birth charts for you my King, Minho, my family, and I ran out of subjects for my Genethliacal Astrology practices. I cannot do it for fake personas, and Captain Choi seems like a perfect candidate” Explained nonchalantly Jiyong to his spouse while they walked through the halls of the Valley Palace. It was a lie, but the King had never been good at catching his young Consort’s lies.

“He doesn’t have the rank or the wealth to pay for one, even under a hypothetical scenario” The tone on the King’s voice made evident that he was not getting Jiyong’s point.

Birth charts were incredibly expensive, and only the highest-ranking members of society or the Star Reader’s immediate families can request one. Undeserving candidates did not even get a negative.

“It’s true that Captain Choi does not meet the usual requirements to get a birth chart, but would not be beneficial to know more about the personality and path in life of the man appointed to protect us, my King? 

That logic made the old King reconsider the carrier’s proposition seriously. Jiyong has some wild ideas about governance that the King felt too reticent to even pay attention to, but this idea was not that outrageous. If nobody knew, it would do more good than harm. If the King gave in on this small whim, maybe Jiyong’s pretty head would stop making up all those crazy suggestions whenever they found themselves talking about the Valley’s political matters. The old King detested those conversations and changed the subject as soon as possible.

He did not have Jiyong as his Consort to talk about politics, the same way he did not have his Council to fuck them and heard their pretty whines under him. 

“Alright Pretty, do whatever you want. Just do not get in troubles, naughty boy” Playfully, the old man nuzzled his nose against the skin below Jiyong’s ear, teasing a kiss on the other man’s neck.

Jiyong repressed an unnerving shiver to just smile sheepishly, ignoring the presence of the Court members nearby. The Consort loathed when the King made a public display of dominance over his meek spouse. 

“Thank you, my King. I promise that I would be careful”

The sly smile on Jiyong’s lips this time was real. 

“… so, is his correct?” Asked Jiyong, with the most boring and plain tone of voice he could produce.

“Yes.” Seunghyun had been playing the game by taking to the extreme his ‘man of few words’ personality traits.

“I see. What about this?”

“I don’t know, your Majesty. Can I think about it for a minute?”

“Yes, Captain Choi. Take your time. I need this to be accurate”

The couple almost busted in laughs when the soldier posted at the nearest wall could not conceal a distressed sigh of utter misery. They had been dragging the meeting to check the final birth chart for a long time, making it as tedious as they could. Judging by the soldier’s contracted eyebrows and tense jaw, it had worked wonderfully.

“Soldier, do you need to leave the room for a moment?” It could be taken as an inquiry about the soldier needing to relieve himself in the bathroom, but the severely lifted eyebrow on Captain Choi’s scary face was intimidating and death serious.

It said: If you cannot avoid making a fool of yourself in front of a member of the Royal Family you better pretend you are peeing yourself and go revalue your life priorities outside, idiot.

“Yes, Captain Choi. With your permission, Consort Jiyong”

“Of course, soldier, you can take your time too” Chuckled innocently the Valley Consort, making the soldier almost wail his mortification on his way out of the room.

The embarrassed soldier was not going to come back anytime soon. Jiyong bit his lip coyly when the realisation that they were finally alone made him feel hot under his robes.

“Did you really make me a birth chart, Consort Jiyong?” Choi Seunghyun was not used to state the obvious, but the cute way Jiyong had briefly looked at him while biting his lip, just to turn away his eyes towards the birth chart, had been too endearing to say anything smarter.

“A gift for a gift, Captain Choi. After doing your birth chart, I feel that I know too much about you for you to continue calling me anything else but Jiyong” 

“Would you call me Seunghyun then, Jiyong?” The taste of the young carrier’s name on Seunghyun’s tongue was full of sweet and lush promises.

“Yes, Seunghyun” Gasped the Royal Consort loudly, his eyes staring at the sensuous lips of the man that had smiled so brightly when hearing his name.

“Would you let me thank you for this lovely gift, Jiyong?” That deep voice becoming a low rumble made Jiyong’s thighs press with each other in anticipation.

“Yes” Whispered Jiyong with a thin voice. Was any other answer?

The hands of the usually self-confident military man were tingling with eagerness and the high coming from his own audacity when he took Jiyong’s small hand on his palms. He closed his eyes with reverence, filling his lungs with his beloved’s fragrance, before placing a chaste kiss on the back of the Consort’s hand.

Seunghyun had had lovers; he was not a virgin by far. Military life did not encourage celibacy exactly, but his lovers had been shallow relationships at most. Jiyong was special, so special, that a simple kiss on his hand had wrecked him more than any activity with previous lovers. He loved that carrier, that man made of iron and silk, with an ache he has not felt before.

This was the first time someone had touched Jiyong so intimately, not due to the action but due to the sentiments behind it. That chaste touch of his beloved’s lips over his oversensitive skin was overwhelmingly sensual. Jiyong did not want it to stop. He wanted to feel those lips kissing and caressing his skin to make his whole-body sing. He wanted to feel Seunghyun’s love all over him and make the other man drown in his deep love for him too. 

A gentle turn of his wrist and Jiyong’s palm was finally caressing his lover’s cheek and lips. A glimpse between the young lovers was enough to unleash their desires. The halted intake of air when Seunghyun laid a kiss on Jiyong’s exposed wrist was enough to make the giver effortlessly slide the other man’s sleeve to expose his forearm.

“You shine like mercury under the full moon, Jiyong” The sensation of Captain Choi’s lips leaving butterfly kisses on the beginning of his inner forearm gave the Consort goosebumps.

“Are you my moon, Seunghyun?”

“Only if you want to be my sun”

“I want to be your everything” Confessed the younger man, closing his eyes and offering his arm for his eager lover to keep travelling south. “The sun and the moon. Day and night. And still, there are eclipses”

“If they did not exist you would have created them, and I love you because of that. You are a force of nature, Jiyong”

“And you are a soul made of pure will power, and I love you because of that, Seunghyun”

Words became unnecessary when Seunghyun cradled Jiyong’s arm in his hands to bend it and started nuzzling and kissing the crook of his arm with fervour. Jiyong moaned in pleasure feeling his lover’s wet tongue tasting his flesh and the vibrations of his needly moans between open-mouth kisses. Seunghyun wanted so much to suck and bit that beautiful skin to his heart’s content, to keep kissing that arm, shoulder, neck and lips, but he resisted the temptation. He could not risk leaving a love mark or any kind of evidence on his lover’s body. Instead, he rested his forehead against that warm and beloved arm to steady his racing heart. Jiyong’s unsteady fingers caressed his lover’s dark hair with a flustered, elated, and dazed mind. 

The faint sound of steps approaching made the lover swiftly break their embrace and pretend that nothing inappropriate had happened between them. That the thread keeping their desires at bay had not been broken irreparably with a simple, chaste kiss.

“I’m tired, Captain Choi. I wish to retire to my chambers” Politely announced Jiyong, as if he had not been exchanging adulterous kisses and touches with said Royal Guard.

“Soldier, escort the Consort to his chambers. I will request for a servant to clean your study, your Majesty.” Replied the Captain with a respectful bow, the perfect image of a loyal and well-trained Royal Guard. It was difficult to believe that this was the same man that minutes ago had been seducing the spouse of his King behind his back.

“Thank you, Captain Choi. Soldier, shall we go now?”

The star-crossed lovers did not acknowledge each other while the carrier left the study room, and the giver went to seek for a servant. They were again only a Consort and a Royal Guard.

That night, however, Jiyong sneaked the hand Seunghyun had kissed between his legs to stroke his aching cock, reaching his orgasm mixing the name of his secret lover with his grunts. In his room, Seunghyun’s tongue chased the remains of Jiyong’s warm on his fingers while his other hand frantically rubbed his hard member until his thighs were covered with white stars.

With a chaste kiss on the back of a hand, they started an adulterous affair that would endure more than twenty years of secrecy and an exile in a distant land.

Having a taste of the pleasures they could experience together made the lovers less apprehensive into taking further steps on their affair. They could be considered highly mature for their age, but they still were seventeen and twenty-one years old, respectively. Hormones were playing dirty with the newly found excitement of their reciprocated first love.

Waiting for their next chance to touch each other, and perhaps do something else, only added more pressure to the already heavy sexual tension between them. The perfect chance presented during one of Jiyong’s visit to the library on the Lake Temple, and the young Consort did what he always did: He took it and moulded it to accommodate his wishes.

“I would go and check on Consort Jiyong. You two wait here” Was Captain Choi’s order when Jiyong took a little bit longer than expected collecting the books he needed to bring home.

Captain Choi promptly got inside the vast library, looking for Jiyong with concentrated eyes and a hand on his sword. He was sure that the young carrier was not in danger, but one could never be too cautious. That is why he was so good at his job.

“Jiyong?” Murmured the military man softly when he found the younger man simply staring at the tallest part of a massive bookshelf.

“It seems that I couldn’t reach a book” The Consort’s vague explanation made the Royal Guard smirk and shake his head amused.

“What are you plotting, my Sun?” The younger man turned around with resolution as if he had been endlessly waiting for that exact moment and could not wait any longer. Which was true.

“A way for you to kiss me” Whispered Jiyong with half-lidded eyes and a mischievous tilt of his head, his hand forcibly pulling a couple of books from the bookshelf to let them freefall to the ground. The force of the movement knocked some of the other books out of their place too, making the cacophony of books hitting the floor even louder.

“Captain Choi?” The voice of one of the Guard at the library’s door, although far, sounded concerned about the sudden bangs.

“It was my fault, soldier. The book was…” Meekly started his explanation Jiyong, skilfully letting the last part of his sentence linger to emphasize his pretended embarrassment. Jiyong was a remarkable liar. Only the smug grin on his lips and the naughty spark on his almond eyes betrayed his deceiving trick.

By the Gods, Seunghyun loved that man so much.

“It was an accident, soldier” Seunghyun’s low voice was calm but clipped, preventing any further questions “I will help the Consort sort-out the books. Stay at the door and let me know, discreetly, if the Librarian Master is coming”

“Yes Captain” It was a prudent order. Watch the door while I clean the mess that can get the Valley Consort in troubles with the Temple’s staff. It was reasonable, and it was a fucking lie too.

Choi Seunghyun could spew lies with a blank expression and neutral tone like the consummated liar that he was.

By the Deities, Jiyong loved that man so much.

They did not walk toward each other. They collided in open-mouthed kisses. They needed to savour the moment as much as they needed to devour each other with urgency. Seunghyun teasingly pulling Jiyong’s lower lip was rewarded with the carrier sticking his tongue on the other’s throat to expertly suck the giver’s tongue until he had the Royal Guard quietly whining against his hot mouth. 

But even in midst of their lust, they did not forget who they were and what they needed to do to ensure that their extramarital relationship would remain a secret. Their making out was passionate but not clumsy. The Consort had surrounded his lover’s wrists with his hands to place them behind himself, mimicking an embrace while preventing wandering fingers messing with his pressed clothes or elegant hairstyle. Even restrained, the Royal Guard kept his lover secured against the bookshelf with his chest, effectively distancing the lower parts of their bodies and not letting them rub their crotches against each other as they wished to prevent a hard-on that would be impossible to cover swiftly.

Even within those restrictions, they got lost in their long-time desired kiss. Their deep kiss gave way to a gentler kiss, more tasting than consuming. A lazy lick over half-opened lips, a shared intake of breath, a tender touch on the corner of a shy smile, a long kiss that lasted until their lungs screamed for air. And in the blink of an eye, they started again to kiss each other with every speck of the yearning and lust that they have been forced to keep secret.

“We need to stop now” It was a demonstration of Jiyong’s self-command that he was able to form coherent words when Seunghyun’s wicked tongue was making his body became deliciously lax against the hard bookshelf.

“We have to put these books back quickly and get out of here” Admitted the young giver with a determined frown on his face, taking a step back and flexing his neck methodically to regain the full control of his body and mind.

It only took a few pats to straighten his clothes and a couple of deep breaths with his eyes tightly closed for the young Consort to recover his unruffled appearance and cold head.

The coupled worked efficiently to clean the mess in seconds, leaving no trace behind.

“I love you, my Moon” Softly whispered Jiyong, leaving a peck on his lover’s lips before going back to the Valley Palace and their reality.

“I love you too, my Sun” Replied Seunghyun with a tender smirk before dutifully following the dignified and composed figure of his lover.

The soldiers at the door of the library only saw a beautiful and quiet Consort been escorted by his serious and stone-cold faced Royal Guard, who glared at them with those severe dark eyes to make them move aside. The soldiers under Captain Choi’s command had made fun about the handsome young man being too in love with his sword to crack a goddamn tinny smile and easily get laid. In their humble opinions, it was unfair to be such a terrific good-looking man and so fucking terrifying when he had his sword on his steady and deadly grip. Captain Choi only had to groan once, with that deep voice of his and half-lidded dark eyes, to silence the gossip and made the soldiers bow multiple times to show their respect and regret to their superior. 

“You should better keep training with your swords to excel on your jobs than with those idle tongues talking nonsense, gentlemen” Seunghyun was a reasonable commander, but he did not tolerate nonsense and indiscipline among his men.

What they did not know was that a pretty adolescent had already captured the heart of the manly military man in his iron fist to never let it go. A joyful heart full of love that Seunghyun has handed him more than willingly. A heart that Jiyong cherished and wanted to shower with his endless love forever. 

But even the happiness of love did not make Jiyong forget his thirst for power.

It all started with a mysterious fever and ended with a Royal funeral and a new Royal Crown and Tittle for the Valley’s fragile Consort Dowager. A man that later was known as the Dragon of the Valley, who rewrote the Valley Kingdom’s history with his pretty fingers stained in blood. A ruthless Dragon with a sharp and infallible claw in the shape of his Royal Guard efficiently trimming his path from the shadows.

The Valley Court did not realise to whom they had opened their Sky and Earth Gate until it was too late. 


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about how Jiyong lost a husband and gained a Kingdom. Poor, sad baby/s. Also, a little explanation about why Jiyong's hands are so injured and a tease look at Stepdad!Seunghyun interacting with his lover's kids...and plotting to bring mayhem to people's lives, honesty.
> 
> The Dragon of the Valley has just started to make heads roll. Evil!Bitch Jiyong, rise!
> 
> Let me know if you think he is getting enough evil and bitchy for your tastes XD

The domesticity of the scene was ironically deceiving. The Consort was lulling his youngest child Princess Jisoo to her sleep, another child growing on his belly. The King was sat on the chair opposite to Jiyong watching his firstborn Prince Heir Minho wobbling around the room playing with some toys. Their Royal Guard was standing in a strategical position where he could see everything, with clear access to reach any area of the room in seconds. 

“You look tired, my King. Are you still deliberating who is going to be the next Chief of Commerce?” The uninterested tone in which the question was made did not show the Consort’s eagerness to get that information.

“No, I already chose Noble Lady Hak for that position” Informed the old King swiftly, already bored and unconcerned by the subject. He restlessly crossed his legs and changed the hand in which his face was resting, apparently unable to keep still. “This room feels stuffy. Why don’t we take Minho to play outside, Pretty?”

“I’m deeply sorry, my King, but Jisoo had just felt asleep and I do not want to wake her up” Waking up the cosily sleeping baby seemed like a crime. “May I offer you a game of Go to distract your mind instead, my King? You seem troubled by something, and I can show you a new strategy I learnt recently while you tell me about it.”

“You know I do not like to play Go, Pretty, but thank you for the offer.” Replied with a heavy sigh the old man, lightly shaking his head due to his Consort’s endearing sign of concern while rising from his seat. “Do not wake her up, Pretty. She needs to sleep well to grow strong. I would take Minho to play in the garden instead.”

King Yang could be a lousy spouse and lover, but he was a caring parent.

“Take the Caretaker with you to help you with him. He is getting too cheeky when he is playing outside. Lord An, would you please be so kind to join the King and the Prince Heir?”

“Captain Choi” Called suddenly the old King with a pensive gesture on his face “I heard that you are a good strategist.”

“My humble skills are at your service, my King” Bowed the Captain, not denying the fame he had gained among his peers and the Court. It would come as more sassiness than modesty.

“Do you know how to play Go?” When the question received an affirmative nod, the King seemed satisfied with the answer and added. “Then play with the Consort to keep him entertained while we are all out.”

“At your command, my King. May I have a play of Go with your Majesty?” Bowed again the Royal Guard, now at the Consort’s direction.

“Thank you, my King, and thank you to you too, Captain Choi.”

Pleased with himself, King Yang said his good-byes to his spouse and Guard, taking Minho and his caretaker with him to leave the secret lovers alone.

Not he, or anyone among the Court members, had the slightest suspicion of the Consort’s infidelity.

“Hak is a fricking moron. What the Hell is he thinking?” Spited the young carrier, the disdain he felt for said woman easily dripping from his lips. His guarded tone did not even make the little sleepy Princess stir. 

“Indeed. She likes to bite off more than she can chew. Daesung thinks that she is nothing more than a pompous idiot too.”

“Daesung?”

The underlying jealousy on Jiyong’s innocuous inquiry could have been overlooked if Seunghyun did not know his lover so well.

“Kang Daesung, a dear old friend. He is also Minister Jeong’s Head Secretary” Offered apparently in passing Seunghyun, moving his chip to continue the game. A move that left a weak spot on this strategy. A peace offering to his lover for his lack of tact. 

“Really?” A spark of interest shined in the Consort’s eyes. “He seems like a well-informed and reasonable man” Jiyong’s chip did not take advantage of the opening his lover had offered. It was Jiyong’s way to reassure Captain Choi that his little outburst had been inconsequential. 

“He has some quite interesting ideas” Added the Royal Guard, lifting his cold dark eyes to stare at Jiyong while making his next move. “It is a shame that he has been having to hush them. His way of thinking seems to be too… revolutionary for his employer and most senior members of the Council.”

Jiyong smile was as sharp as Seunghyun’s sword.

“If the King keeps choosing incompetent people like Hak, I’m sure that eventually, the forced silence will become displeased murmurs.”

“Daesung told me that the King’s new reform has been very well received among kindred spirits.”

“Glad to hear that at least some people have enough vision to understand what I was trying to do with that” Huffed the Valley Consort with pursed lips, turning his gaze towards the nearby King, who was watching his son play with some fallen leaves with his caretaker’s assistance. “It was a simple but necessary reform that cost me a week-long limp, and yet it was worthy.”

Seunghyun just heavily sighted due to the King’s reluctance to heard Jiyong’s excellent but controversial proposals, just because he was too afraid to clash with his Council and get caught in a conflictive situation. 

“I trust in his character and judgment to consider him a potential ally, my Sun” It was all Seunghyun needed to say for Jiyong to trust in him too.

“Then let him know that he and his kindred spirit colleagues would always find a willing ear on me” Promised Jiyong, moving his chip and winning the game “As long as they share with me some good-old Courtesan gossips to fill my boring evenings of course”

“Of course, Consort Jiyong” Nodded the Royal Guard, graciously accepting his defeat.

“Pretty, I will go to my bedchambers now. I feel quite tired so I will skip supper today. Do not come tonight.” Informed the old King as soon as all came back from the garden.

“I am so sorry to hear that, my King. Please have a good rest. You are such a hard worker, my King. Come here Minho my dear, it is nap time, and your sister needs to take a bath. Lord An, would you be so kind to request the servants to prepare Jisoo’s bath?”

“I would later go to your Majesty’s chambers to escort you for supper, Consort Jiyong.”

“Thank you, Captain Choi. I leave this in your hands.”

_Contact Kang Daesung and recruit him for me._

“At my King and your Majesty’s service, Consort Jiyong.”

_Considered done._

That was the beginning of an underground network of eyes and ears that silently, but steadily, extended among the Valley Court. A network that whispered into Jiyong’s ear and heard Jiyong’s whispers across multiple walls of smoke and mirrors. A well-built spiderweb in which the Dragon of the Valley relied on when he took the Valley Throne. 

The moon was high, and the stars were shining bright in the clear sky but his time, the renowned Sky Reader Kwon Jiyong was not paying any attention to them. The Dragon of the Valley’s clothes and hands were covered with dirt, fingers clutching the gardening tools to keep digging into the soil and rocks. He had to be methodical and precise. Too much and they would notice the digging, too little and the hole would not be ready on time.

He had good progress, but it was getting increasingly difficult to cover the removed dirt. The branches, rocks, bushes, and broken parts of trays were doing a good enough job for now, and the Dragon wished these tricks would suffice when he gets to the needed size.

When the hand shovel hit a big rock, Jiyong swiftly tossed the tool and started removing it with his bare hands. He could not afford the sound of metal against rock reverberating in the quiet night.

“Fuck!” Cried painfully the Dragon when the edge of the rock cut his palm. A quick assessment of the injury to ensure that the cut was bearable, and the Consort Dowager got back to his task.

Once the rock was removed, Jiyong allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. He was not a delicate flower but working with injured hands and sore fingers was not pleasant at all. He had tried to keep his hands’ appearance as clean as he could, but he had reached his limits. The need to keep all his midnight activities secret only added difficulty to his task. He could not work every night or for long, so he had to make the most on that short time. Having to use tools made for small gardening tasks and not digging fricking holes in hard soil did not help either.

“Time to go back.” Whispered the Consort of the Valley Kingdom to the cold air, covering that night’s progress carefully.

His clothes were partially cleaned, leaving some stains and fresh soil on them so he could use them the next day and pretend that he had been busy working on the garden during the morning. He had already messed a bit with some Mulberry bushes to justify his need to be attending the gardens lately. 

When the Dragon of the Valley finished his nigh-time routine, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as he grabbed his pillow. He had been so tired lately, so drained, that he felt like a cat, peppering his daytime with short naps to get some much-needed sleep while staying alert for unannounced visits. At least all his efforts would be rewarded soon. 

The night-sky guarded the Sky Reader’s sleep on its cold embrace as always.

The King’s mysterious illness started with general weakness, dizziness, and a fever that never receded. The physicians were confused trying to find the cause of it but more importantly, a cure. The symptoms just accumulated, aggravating the old King’s health. Jiyong had been smart enough to stay by the old King’s side like a dutiful and attentive spouse, changing the wet cloths on the King’s forehead while low-key listening the physicians’ theories and proposals of remedies first-hand. Remedies that were not working as they should.

The physicians did not dare to say it aloud, but the inevitable conclusion was written all over their ashen faces.

In public, the Court and his Consort diligently prayed for the King’s recovery. In private, they were all plotting and preparing for the King’s death.

It was all happening too fast. Prince Heir Minho was a toddler, unfit to rule an orphaned Kingdom. The Council was ready to take control of the Valley Kingdom until the Prince was of age. The representatives of the factions inside the Court were scheming to determine which of them would take the power as Regent and guardian of the King’s Heir. They did not even consider Jiyong in their plans. What role could he possibly play in a highly political game beyond accepting his fate as a Consort Dowager and the new Regent’s influence over his children?

The Council underestimating the Valley Consort served Jiyong’s purposes perfectly.

Jiyong used his access to the Lake Temple as an excuse to justify his visit. The Lake Temple was a famous holy place with restricted access, so no one batted an eye when he informed about his intentions of visiting it to pray for the King. However, Jiyong was not looking forward to praying but to snooping in the Temple’s extensive and exclusive library. The King was going to die, and no amount of praying was going to save him. Prayers were not going to protect him or his children either.

The staff at the Lake Temple welcomed him with open and tender arms, already informed of the sorry situation on the Valley Kingdom.

“You need a distraction, Consort Jiyong. Why don’t you take a walk around the grounds and go see the lake?” Proposed the Sky Reader, worried about the visibly stressed young man that had become part of the Temple.

“Thank you, Professor Gwan, I really need something different in which I can occupy my mind. Would you mind if I use the library for a while?”

“Not at all, your Majesty. Take your time and I would make sure no one interrupts you.”

“You do not know how much this would help me, Professor Gwan. Thank you” Assured Jiyong eagerly, deeply grateful for the Temple staff’s sincere considerations. During his reign, the Lake Temple became one of the best equipped and funded observatories.

Jiyong buried himself in old books, not about astronomy, but about botany. Rare volumes about little-known medical properties of certain plants. Obscure mystical uses of herbs and leaves. The Lake Temple’s library was mostly linked to astronomical topics, so this old knowledge had remained inside forgotten pages. Jiyong only found out about them when his curiosity one day made him wander around, and his boredom made him look through their cracked pages.

“Seunghyun, come as soon as you can” Commanded the young Consort from behind the library’s threshold, keeping his voice low, before running again inside. The Royal Guard just nodded promptly, already scanning the area to assess the best moment to follow his lover. The hall was empty. The Temple staff had decided to give the troubled young man some space. Good.

“I am here. What do you need for?”

The Consort’s robes were in disarray. Folded sleeves revealing bare arms and picked up clothes showing naked legs. But they were not an invitation to any raunchy activities. Jiyong’s skin was marked by groups of stains of ink, his handwriting imitating the letters in the books opened in front of him. He was coping sections from the old books.

The future Dragon of the Valley was about to commit sedition and get an accomplice. 

“I need you to listen to me, my Moon” Started Jiyong, making sure the ink had dried before rearranging his clothes and putting all his attention and faith on his lover. “The Council wants to take control of the Kingdom, my children and my life, and I would not let them do it. The King has always been too weak to challenge them, but I am not. This is my only chance to gain power, real power, and I am going to take it even if I must commit treason. I will do anything to get what I want. Alone or accompanied.”

_Would you be guilty of subversion with me?_

“I would never leave you alone, my Sun” Solemnly swore Seunghyun, taking Jiyong’s hand to place it in his heart and show his conviction.

“You can stop loving me, fall in love with someone else or get tired of being a secret, and I will not reproach you anything and let you go willingly” Continued the young carrier, tightening the grip of his hand and never looking away from his lover’s dark eyes. “But if you ever betray me or my children, Choi Seunghyun, I swear in the name of all the Deities that I will slaughter you with my bare hands and make it look like a suicide. Make your choice and live with the consequences.”

“I know you would, Kwon Jiyong, and I make the Gods my witnesses when I pledge my life and my sword to you. I had already chosen you, and now I am ready to live with the consequences. What do you need me to do?” 

Jiyong’s smile exuded confidence and exhilaration, all the tension on his body melting in pure action and readiness. His lover had proved once again that he was his perfect partner.

“I need you to get me some tree barks and flowers in absolute secret” Explained Jiyong, swiftly putting back the books on their places to go back to the Valley Palace, before emotionlessly revealing the core of his plan “I am going to drug the King to making him appoint me as the next Valley Kingdom’s Regent, before giving him a mercy killing.” 

That day, the Dragon of the Valley was born from high treason to commit regicide.

“New letters from the Valley Kingdom?” Asked Sehun, taking the letter the other man handed him to take it out of the envelop and start reading.

“Yes, and a bunch of well-timed and relaxing lavender flowers and mint for our feisty guest” Offered his brother-in-law without lifting his gaze, already engrossed reading another letter. “Prince Jiwon was dying to tell his parent everything about King Minho’s new girlfriend, Princess Yerin. From his jokes, it seems like he is expecting for this lady to become the next Valley Queen.”

“Prince Jiwon would be so disappointed when he realises that his parent already knew everything about her and had enthusiastically given the relationship his full support.” Prince Sehun was ashamed to admit that he found the gossips and bickering among siblings highly entertaining.

“King Minho can be a King now, but the Consort Dowager is his parent. I still remember when I asked for my parents’ advice about accepting Minseok’s courting.”

“Well, he was a random guy trying to sweet-talk their handsome son into running way with him. A real charmer let me tell you” Teasingly assessed the younger man, resting his chin on his hand to nod dramatically.

Han’s belly laugh was soon joined by Sehun, who never missed a chance to have a good laugh at his older brother’s expenses.

“Minnie really is charming, isn’t he?” The smile on the Imperial Consort Luhan’s lips was dreamily and made Sehun smile too. A long time ago that kind of comment would have made him feel jealous and miserable, but not anymore. Not with Jongin by his side. 

“You do not know how many times that cat-like smile and smiley-eyes got us out of trouble with Junmyeon” Proudly declared the younger giver, remembering how he and his siblings almost gave poor Junmyeon a heart attack more than once. “Let’s see if our caged Dragon can keep himself out of troubles too”.

The in-laws returned to their readings after a few jokes and chuckles. Since their first meeting, he and Han had decided that it was wiser for Sehun to examine the secret spouses’ letters and Han the rest, due to the younger man’s familiarity with the subject.

“It seems like our Dragon’s morbid mood had softened the stiff and frosty Captain Choi”. Informed after a moment the Lee Prince with the Captain’s letter on his hand. His thoughtful expression did not mirror the sarcasm of his tone. 

“What is he saying?” Inquired immediately Consort Luhan, the Yangs’ family drama completely forgotten on the nearest table.

“He sent Du Fu’s poem ‘The Heavenly River’ from the Tang Dynasty” Something in Sehun’s collected voice made Han paid even closer attention to his next words.

‘Most of the time it may be hidden or fully visible,  
but when autumn comes, it gets immediately bright.  
Even if covered over by faint clouds,  
in the long run it can be clear through the long night.  
Full of stars, it stirs by paired palace gates,  
moon’s companion, it sinks by a frontier fort.  
Oxherd and Weaver cross it every year,  
and when have storms ever arisen thereon?’

“The legend of the Cowherd and the Weaver Girl” Mumbled Han, lost in his own thoughts. “The star-crossed lovers’ story by excellence”

“Eternal lovers forever separated by the Milky Way” Ended Sehun, taking the Dragon’s last letters to examine them again. “There is something that I’m missing here. I feel it, but I have nothing. Like a realisation inching on the tip of my tongue. The Dragon’s previous letters are references to the Temple, The Heap of Corpses and the constellations with 2 stars from the Emptiness asterism. They mean: The empty garden tomb, the body within the tomb; and the most overpowering stars from the Emptiness: Crying, Weeping, empty ruins or the officials responsible for funerals, and all the Deified Judges that grant disaster, punishment, life or fortune”.

“He knows he is going to die here in solitude and is grieving what he lost.”

“That’s what I thought in the beginning. With the news about King Minho’s new relationship, it must be inevitable to think how he would never see them starting their own families or be able to hug his grandchildren freely… and Captain Choi’s response makes sense. A reassurance of love and hope to cheer his lover up. Yet, neither the Dragon of the Valley nor Captain Choi seems to be the type of person that mopes while licking his wounds or offers misguided and gratuitous optimism. They ruled a Kingdom with iron and blood. The Consort Dowager plotted a massacre.”

“Power can make people feel intoxicated and invincible, but the hangover when you lost it can be brutal” Offered Han, his pale hand caressing his brother-in-law’s arm tenderly to convey his support and ease his tension. “He was the closest he could be to a King, and now he is a prisoner of another State, with his family tricked to happily encourage his exile. He is savouring defeat, maybe for the first time in a long time, and he is finding it to be hard to swallow.”

“Maybe you are right, and that’s still my impression, but I cannot put my mind at rest.”

“Good” Affirmed the Imperial Consort with resolve. “Always follow your heart, Sehun. The heart always knows the right answer even before we acknowledge it ourselves.” 

Prince Sehun nodded, still troubled but accepting that he needed to keep investigating the issue to find his answers.

As expected, Captain Choi delivered the requested plants timely and under tight secrecy. Jiyong did not waste any time to carry through his plan. The soldiers and physicians let him enter the King’s chambers without any fuss. It was more frowned upon his absence near his spouse’s deathbed than his presence. The Consort and the King were alone that night.

Meticulously, Jiyong emptied the incense burner and placed the pieces of incense that he had prepared following the instructions on the ancient book. Smoke did not leave evidence behind.

“My King, it’s me, Pretty. Open your eyes my King” Sweetly implored the cunning Consort, kneeling at his spouse’s side after making sure that the old man had inhaled enough of the narcotic, replacing the lid of the burner to leave the rest of the incense be consumed.

“Pretty…? Jiyong…?” Slurred the King, his eyes and mind clouded by the hallucinogen.

“I’m so happy to see that you can still recognize me, my King.” The fake wetness on Jiyong’s wavering voice gave his performance a much-needed dramatic effect “Our children… oh, my King. Do you still remember our children?”

“Are they here?” The pretendedly torn young carrier shook his head in remorse. His next words, however, were not a lie. 

“No, my King. They cannot come to see you. The physicians are afraid they can get sick too, but I am here my King. They are so young, my King… they still need you… give them a reassurance that you still care about them. Oh, my good and generous King, let them know you have them in your heart and mind.” Jiyong’s hands were methodically caressing the King’s damped hair tenderly, lulling the old man’s mind into staying in a dream-like state. 

“I love my children, Pretty.” The King’s words could sound clear, but his rolled-back eyes were looking at invisible matters “You know I do.”

“I know, my King, I know. That is why I need you to write something for them. To safeguard their futures. Here, let me help you sit and take quill and paper. Do not exert yourself, my King. Save your strength, my sweet King. I will dictate to you what you need to write.”

_I appoint my Consort, Noble Lord Kwon Jiyong, as Consort Regent to rule and protect…_

The drugged King did not stir or questioned his spouse’s instructions, writing the sentences that would give Jiyong the keys of his Kingdom with a satisfactorily steady hand.

With the document well secured on his pouch, the soon-to-be Consort Dowager reopened the incense burner to add the original incense, lighting again the now pieces of charcoal. He then proceeded to remove a thick handkerchief from his sleeve to delicately cover the King’s head and the smoking burner. 

“Thank you, my King. I promise that I will take care of everything from now on. Now close your eyes and rest well. I may not love you, but you gave me the chance to unleash my ambitions and three precious children. I am thankful for that. That’s why you do not have to worry about a thing other than fall asleep and dream.”

The carbon dioxide of the burner entered the already narcotized King, relaxing him and ending his life peacefully. Once the charcoal was consumed for a second time, making it unrecognizable and inert, Jiyong put aside the handkerchief and checked his spouse’s pulse. Nothing. The cloth went back into his sleeve, the King’s hair was rearranged to give him a more dignified look, and Jiyong moved to his resting chair to pretend he had fallen asleep during his vigil.

The next morning, the physicians declared the King’s death. The old King had died during his sleep. The Court and his spouse were shocked. The evidence of the Consort’s crime was dutifully cleaned by diligent servants preparing the chambers for the King’s mourning ceremony. Even years later, at the height of the gossip, rumours and intrigues about the Dragon of the Valley’s involvement with the King’s dead, no one found a trace of what had truly happened that night. 

“Captain Choi, any letter from Father yet?” A wide mischievous grin was nearly splitting in haft the face of the youngest Prince of the Valley Kingdom, Jiwon, whose body was vibrating in excitement waiting for his parent’s reaction to his hot gossip.

“No, my Prince. May I kindly remind you that I sent the letters less than a fortnight ago?” The usually stern way in which Seunghyun lifted his black eyebrow was almost playful. The scary and serious man always had gentler edges around the Yang siblings.

“I know, I know, it’s just that it’s taking so long…” Rolled his eyes the young Prince in frustration.

“The consideration of time is an important part of the development of any effective strategy, Prince Jiwon. Patience is a virtue that Consort Jiyong has in high esteem.” Coolly instructed the older giver, knowing exactly what was going to be the young Prince’s reaction.

“Captain Choi… are you really scolding me and giving me a lesson at the same time as if I was still a child?” Countered the young man, trying to school an offended face but already cracking an amusing smile. 

“We never stop learning, don’t we?” Observed the Royal Guard with his famous impassive face, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

“And you would never stop teaching us, don’t you, Captain Choi?” The affectionate smile in the young giver’s lips was sincere but quivering. All Jiyong’s children loved the carrier deeply and missed him a lot, even though they were glad he had found a place where he can have a quiet and nice life. And they were all fond of the formal and straight-faced Royal Guard.

“It is my duty, Prince Jiwon, and I take my duties quite seriously.” Clarified the older man gravely, tilting his head slightly to add immediately. “Since the day you all were born, I promised your carrier parent that I was going to be by you and your siblings’ side as your loyal and devoted Royal Guard until King Minho decided to relieve me from my responsibilities.” 

“Like that would ever happen.” Huffed the youngest Prince, waving his hand dismissively. “I am afraid you are sticking with us for a long time, Captain Choi.”

“I cannot sincerely think in a better way to spend my life, my Prince.” The corner of the Captain’s mouth lifted a little bit, the biggest of the smiles by Seunghyun’s professional standards, but his usually menacing dark eyes were caring.

“Captain Choi, there you are. Minho’s meeting finished earlier than expected.” The voice of Princess Jisoo made the two men turn around to give her their attention.

“Thank you, Princess Jisoo. Prince Jiwon, I promise that I would take care of that issue we were discussing before.” Bowed solemnly the Royal Guard. “Would you like me to escort you to your study room, my Princess? It’s almost time of your evening lesson and it is on the way.”

“By the Gods, I forgot they changed the schedule for today.” Exclaimed the normally responsible young Princess alarmed, giving his brother the stink eye when he chuckled. “Thank you, Captain Choi. You really are a lifesaver.”

“At your service as always, my Princess. Have a pleasant evening, Prince Jiwon.”

The Princess and the Royal Guard parted ways with the youngest of the Yang siblings, walking side by side through the Valley Palace halls. The young lady and the dangerous man had walked through those same corridors many times before, many of those times with Jiyong.

The Consort Dowager’s offspring were not the only ones waiting impatiently for the former rule’s letters.

Captain Choi needed the Consort’s constant updates to keep polishing their plan.

They could not leave anything to chance.

He was never going to let down either his spouse or his children.


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong sneaking out to get all hot and bothered with his lover during his spouse's funeral, playing with Sehun's patience because he is that bored, bitch-slapping some bitches to get his crown, making nice presents because he is that nice, and tricking Jongin's golden heart to do what the Dragon's wants him to do and get some brownie points with him. Oh!, and rolling a dice to see if he kills a member of the East Empire household or better go and take a nap.
> 
> Another day in the office for our Queen Bitch. 
> 
> More murders and past and present time conspiracies in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost getting to the end of this story! Just in time before going back to uni (long sigh...).

The silkworms had started to spin their cocoons but Jongin has not visited Jiyong. It could be due to anything. The Dragon had already foreseen something like that. He did not become the infamous Dragon of the Valley by giving up in the first apparent rejection.

So, he called for Prince Sehun.

“Consort Dowager, I was informed that you requested my presence.”

The Kim Prince’s face was as stony as the last time they met. The tightness on his voice made obvious that he did not want to be there, and yet, there he was. A man bonded to duty and a strong sense of revenge, love and protection. A man that loathed him and most certainly had agreed to see him to evaluate if the chain around Jiyong’s neck was still tight enough. If he was a risk for his sweet spouse. Jiyong smiled while making a respectful bow to greet his imperial visitor. 

“Prince Sehun, thank you for responding to my request. I was in need to discuss something with you.”

“I hope is not about your provisions.” Humourlessly observed Sehun, glaring at a half-eaten meal on the Dragon’s table and remembering the older man complains. 

“Not at all, Your Highness. I am grateful for the generosity you have shown to me until now and the quality of my provisions. I am afraid my appetite is now just matching humour.” Clarified the Consort, downplaying the subject with a dismissive shake of his head and inviting his visitor to take a seat. “I asked you to meet me because I needed your help to solve a little dilemma of mine.”

Jiyong’s innocent smile and soft voice had an eerie feeling around the corners that made Sehun fall back against his seat.

“And here I am.” Replied the Kim Prince with defiance, his expression unruffled but relentless. 

“And here you are.” Simply repeated the former Regent of the Valley Kingdom, his placid expression never faltering. The young Prince could be tough, but Jiyong had had people wanting to harm him most than half of his lifetime. Very few things could unsettle him at this point, and unfortunately for him, the young giver was not one of them.

An unsettle mind sadly tended to commit silly miscalculations.

“There is something that I want to show you first. May I?” Jiyong’s request was a polite plead with a light-hearted touch on his serene voice.

It was not until Sehun nodded his approval that Jiyong raised from his seat and took a small, covered box with him. When he surprisingly kneeled in front of Sehun, there was not servitude in his fluid movements. He was a mystical creature taking a step down to meet an Earthian’s eyes, and mythical creatures were not ruled by human law or moral. The muscles on the Kim Prince’s body tensed immediately, ready to take his dagger and cut the Dragon’s throat before he could cut his.

The intake of air on Sehun’s lungs was short, almost silent, but Jiyong heard it perfectly. The older man wanted to snicker at how easily he could make the other feel jumpy and uncomfortable. Instead, he took the cover off the box to reveal its content. The box had a couple of little white balls made of something like furry thread, resting in a bed of crushed leaves.

“These are silkworms’ cocoons, your Highness.” Clarified Jiyong before Sehun could ask. “Noble Consort Jongin appeared interested in seeing their transformation, but since I have not had the pleasure of his visits lately and maybe this situation will continue in the foreseeable future, I am afraid he will miss it. That is why I thought about giving him a couple of them, your Highness, so he can witness their next stage on his own accord.”

“Are you asking for my permission to give Jongin a present?” Questioned Sehun with a frown.

“I am asking for your opinion about its pertinence, Your Highness.” Corrected Jiyong. “I can assure you that they are not dangerous. I can show you if you are concerned about it.”

Sehun glared at Jiyong with defiance. _Are you challenging me?_ Jiyong raised his eyebrow with a smug expression. _Are you afraid?_ Neither of them averted their gaze. Their unreadable expressions were more eloquent than bared teeth. 

“I am glad that the fact that I do not like you or trust you in the slightest is so clear to you, Consort Dowager.” Smirked the Kim Prince, decisively extending his hand to receive the fluffy thing. 

“Is not like you had tried too hard to hide that fact, your Highness. I like your honesty. Be careful. They are fragile creatures, Prince Sehun.” Nonchalantly recognized the older man as if been hated was something natural and expected. He cradled Sehun’s hand on his own to keep it stable while delicately placing the precious cocoon on the open palm. 

The unresponsive cocoon was soft on Sehun’s hand. The cocoon itself could be innocuous, but the ulterior motives of the present were not. Prince Sehun was aware that this was both a way to show Jongin that his absence had been noted as well as to test Sehun’s past declaration about his null intention to control his spouse’s life. 

It could be true that the solitary Dragon of the Valley missed Jongin’s visits, but Sehun was also sure that the older man had to be desperate for some feuds to improve his woeful mood. For what other reason the former Regent had not simply sent the box with a servant instead of calling Sehun? Sehun was not going to give that tricky bitter bitch the satisfaction of thinking that he could create a rift between the spouses. Their relationship had resisted worse trials before and had prevailed.

Jiyong tactfully studied his jailer while the other’s attention was concentrated on the suspicious cocoon. Sehun’s wide pupils and rapid pulse told him everything he needed to know. The former Regent’s lips twitched in a satisfied smile. 

“I will deliver your present to Jongin. What he does with it would depend on him, Consort Dowager.” Promised Sehun, before requesting Jiyong to take the cocoon and prepare the box for its transportation. 

The Dragon of the Valley thanked the Kim Prince with a respectful bow, and none of them talked to each other again until Sehun left the prisoner’s chambers.

The Kingdom was mourning its King. Grieving was a good way to channel the underlying electricity made of chaos and uncertainty that his death had left behind. However, Jiyong went through it with detailed precision. He let the right number of tears ran through his appropriately paled face. He kept his head down to show a respectable level of pain during the announcement and preparation of the Mourning Chamber. He gave to his chest breathings the saddest vibrations. He dressed himself up in his apparent lamentations as if they were part of his ravishing and elegant garments.

He was the perfect effigy of how a dutiful Consort had to mourn his spouse and King.

It was until later that everyone comprehended that all those cold and fake tears that had lasted exactly the protocolary mourning period had been a ploy.

The King’s vigil was carried out in his chambers, following the protocol. Consorts had to spend the night before the burial there alone, performing the act of piety of their election. Jiyong received the High Priest’s enthusiastic and moved approval when he presented the request of copying the Chapter 16 of the Lotus Sutra, The Life Span of Thus Come One, one hundred times. Doing so many copies of the holy text was going to take him a long time, displaying his devotion.

Jiyong knew exactly how he was going to use that long night of seclusion. 

The young Consort Dowager did not execute his plan immediately. Instead, he waited until the moon was high in the sky and he and the soldiers protecting the Palace were the only ones awake. They and Captain Choi Seunghyun, who was in a nearby wing performing his own protocolary prayers for his deceased King. 

It did not take him long to set up everything. The pre-copied texts carefully hidden all over the place were arranged on the table, with the clean papers replacing them. His barefoot steps were soundless while he crossed the secret passages connecting some parts of the Palace to ensure a fast escape in case of danger. But Jiyong was not running away. In fact, he was rushing to encounter his lover.

“My Sun” Whispered the handsome Captain over Jiyong’s cheek, receiving his lover into his arms when the candlelight flickered, announcing his clandestine visitor’s arrival. 

“My Moon” Exhaled in relieve the beautiful Consort Dowager against his lover’s neck.

They were taking a high risk, but those few days full of events and ceremonies were going to be their only chance to steal some hours of duty and appearances to live their love.

“I missed you so much. This whole pantomime has been exhausting without you by my side. I was so desperate to see you.” Complained the young carrier wrinkling his nose childishly, making his lover smile fondly and lay a kiss on his cheek to comfort Jiyong.

Freedom, even momentary, was intoxicating. They were elated, and their spirits were high on their success and the prospect of the bright future ahead of them. Smiles and foolish gestures came easily to the young lovers. 

Jiyong’s long dark hair was a little messy due to his portrayal of a grieving spouse. His dishevelled single robe was lightweight and simple. There was exuberating energy on his brown eyes and the straightforwardness of his actions. He looked wild, dangerous, beautiful, unstoppable, irresistible, and Seunghyun just wanted to kiss him into oblivion. 

“I missed you too.” Confessed the Royal Guard with a soft chuckle, beginning to tease some not so innocent kisses in his lover’s jaw and neck. “Would you let me compensate your hardships and make you feel better tonight?” 

“You always make me feel better.” It had been only a few kisses, but the young carrier was already chest-breathing, and his voice was getting thinner and needier. “I wish we could throw away caution, but we cannot. Not even for tonight. I cannot endanger my child.” Remarked the recent Consort Dowager, laying his hand on his belly carrying the last offspring of the deceased King. His pregnancy was not even on its first trimester and all the stress, scheming, and turmoil had weakened him. “We will never be able to be together in the way we desire. Not even in the privacy of this dark room, when all I want is to let you kiss me, love me, and fuck me senseless.” 

The young Consort could be a widower now, but that did not make him a free man. A marriage between Seunghyun and he was impossible due to their differences in social rank. Jiyong was the former Consort of a King. Seunghyun was a low ranking noble and said King’s former Royal Guard. The Council would certainly use this chance to make him renounce his claim over the throne for his lover. The Court would forge accusations of him cheating on the King and putting in doubt his children’s legitimacy. Jiyong was on the verge to bring havoc and cut the ground from under the Kingdom’s feet, and they were going to resent him for that forever. They had to keep hiding and not consummating their relationship if they wanted to stay together.

“I know, and I wouldn’t let you jeopardise our hard work either.” Assured the Royal Guard with assertiveness, caressing his lover’s nape to make him look at him. “We still have a long way ahead us to consolidate your position at the top of the Kingdom’s power dynamic. If we play it smart, we can keep finding dark corners. Besides…” The sudden grip on Jiyong’s soft hair made the younger carrier whimper and his eyes darken in arousal, shivering from head to toe when his lover closed his eyes and placed his lips over Jiyong’s lips without touching them. “... there are many ways in which we can have some fun tonight.” 

“There is not a better time than now, Captain Choi.” Seductively agreed with the recent widower with a wicked smile, sticking the tip of his tongue to give a cattish lick to his lover’s parted lips.

The absence of armour and fashionable layers of silk made it easier for eager hands to touch the warm skin underneath. The fingers caressing Jiyong’s sides slowly lowered to grab his hips and pull them to meet the Captain’s hard crotch, making the carrier grin. Stolen kisses would never replace the arousal and glee that Jiyong felt when his lover painfully twisted his flesh and halted his breath when he slipped his hand between Seunghyun’s legs to rub his cock shamelessly. Jiyong bit a loud moan when his lover punished him by slamming his back into the nearest wall to finish to undress him and start to dry hump the Hell out of him.

All was a rush of desire and exciting touches. A need to explore the other’s body and burn it to memory. The looming reality that what happened this night will always be an exception and not a rule make them want to give and take as much as they can from each other. Theirs was a cursed love between curse people.

“Come here, Jiyong, I want to try something. Would you let me?”

The young carrier’s hand was soft on Seunghyun’s callous one, which gently guided him near the oil lamps and candles. His coy smile was warm-hearted under the giver’s fingers, caressing his beloved’s features. The Captain’s deep dark eyes, with dancing golden sparkles from the candlelight, were the most beautiful celestial bodies Jiyong have ever seen. The smooth sensation of Seunghyun’s hands spreading perfumed oil inside his thighs and butt-cheeks indicated Jiyong exactly what his paramour had in mind. And he was totally really for it.

“Bring your gloves.” Ordered Jiyong in between pants, half of his mind still busy moving his hips relentlessly to keep those brilliant fingers where he needed them, while the more rational part of his brain was evaluating their next move. When his lover immediately obeyed, Jiyong did not take them. “Bit one of them and use the other one.”

It was all Jiyong had to say for Seunghyun to understand his intentions. The soldiers had been located as far as he could, but there was always the lingering risk of been overheard. 

A swift turn had Jiyong facing the wall, both of his hands firmly on it to support his weight. His arms did not falter when Seunghyun’s gloved hand covered his mouth and pushed his head back, making it rest on his shoulder. Moreover, the action made him brush his ass against his lover’s crotch, giving Seunghyun the encouragement he needed to slide his hard cock between his oily butt-cheeks and thighs and start fucking them.

It was raw and it was rash, and the crude wet sound of the frenetic friction of skin against skin was making them crazy. The tight embrace of those beautiful legs clenching the military man hard cock was deliriously good. Seunghyun gently pressed the hand over his lover’s mouth tighter when he used his free hand to keep him closer and beginning to masturbate him. The teasing pressure of teeth over his gloved middle finger made Seunghyun groan desperately, pushing it deeper between his lover’s lips and thrusting harder.

“Bit me all you want, my Sun.” Flirtatiously grunted the dark Captain through gritted teeth, a playful smirk forming on his lips when his lover’s nails scratched the wall. “I fell in love with your fangs too.” 

The hot body entrapping him completely, the hand stroking his cock, the irregular pants warming his skin, the delicious friction of the giver’s hard cock teasing his rim and balls, the savage way in which his lover was drinking on his muffled cries and moans make Jiyong cum in a spasm of pleasure.

Witnessing his fierce lover give in and lose his tight self-control under his ministrations, feeling the stinging pain of Jiyong’s canines viciously piercing his finger, the sound of those needy grunts in perfect synchrony with the brutal thrust of those pinkish thighs and ass asking for more, the sticky result of the younger man’s violent orgasm staining his hand proved to be too much for the stoic Royal Guard.

“Next time, you will be fucking a King, my Moon.” Joyfully declared Jiyong, before the illicit lovers shared one last heated kiss and rushed to clean the mess of oil and mutual cum running along Jiyong’s inner thighs, so the grieving Consort could sneak out and go back to attend his spouse’s funeral.

When the last batch of cocoons was removed from the hot water, the East Empire’s captive put them aside to work on them later. The next part of the process, the extraction of the silk filament using a reeling apparatus, would we complicated to do with damaged hands but not impossible. The level of damage he needed to inflict had been perfectly calculated, but a clouded mind and weak and shaky hands were variable factors that could affect the results.

The Dragon of the Valley took the rag he had prepared beforehand and tied it over his opened mouth like a gag. The rag would muffle his screams and gave him something to bite to endure the pain and keep his pulse stable. He had planned everything, but that did not mean that his heart was not pumping like crazy, his mind was fighting a headache, and his forehead already had some drops of cold sweat. Yet, Jiyong efficiently prepared the bow with cold water and clean towels before spiling the first bow of almost boiling water on his left hand without hesitation. 

The screams of pain were no more than soft cries on the soothing gardens. The tears on Jiyong’s shuttered eyes were running freely over his red face. The needles of pain only got more intense when he submerged his burned hand on the cold water to control de damage. The rag made it difficult to breathe, and the pulsing pain on his left hand was debilitating, but the Dragon did not relinquish. He clenched his teeth on the gag and poured hot water over his right hand. The tears on his eyes and the looming sensation of fainting made his sight blurry when the towels touched his burned and tender skin. During the process, Jiyong did not dare to take off the rag until his breathing was more controlled and the tears on his red eyes had subdued.

Jiyong’s hands were trembling when he took off the gag from his mouth. The lesions on the corner of his mouth were minor due to the softness of the chosen fabric and the numb feeling on his jaw was nothing compared with the raw pain on his hands. He bit off the rag to tear the fabric and do a couple of makeshift bandages. That part of Jiyong’s scheme was over.

Burning his hands had been a harsh strategy but had multiple benefits. It not only concealed the scratches from his work on the gardens but also was another way to lure Jongin into coming back to see him. Even if he had decided to never go back to Jiyong’s cell, his gift and the notice of his accident could persuade Jongin to see him. Jiyong needed to assess where he stood with Jongin, after Prince Sehun’s earlier visit. 

He needed to evaluate the younger carrier’s attitude to choose his next course of action. The young Consort could be at his core a good and noble person, but above all that deceiving softness, Jiyong could feel the shy edges of a diamond. It would depend on this jewel from the Southern Mountains if there was going to be a death on the Imperial household soon or not. 

“Consort Dowager, I brought your meal.” The voice of the servant at his door alerted Jiyong, whose face quickly adopted a mask of vulnerability due to an appropriated mix of agitation and distress.

“Thank you. I am sorry to bother you, but I think I need some healing ointments.”

“Oh, by the Gods! What happened? Are you alright Consort Dowager?”

“A careless accident, that’s all. It was my fault, please do not worry. There is no need to make too much noise about it. Just the balms would be enough.” 

“I only bring what they give me, as I do not have access to other supplies, but I will bring the physician. She will know what to do, Consort Dowager.”

 _The Kim’s are as clever as expected_ , considered Jiyong while simply nodding his agreement, allowing himself to free the few tears that were still pricking at the corner of this damp eyelashes. Showing his pain was not only suitable but a goddamn relief.

“Then I will wait. Thank you.”

And while he waited, the Dragon rapidly took down and hid some of the flowers and ornamental plants that his spouse had been sending him. It was unlikely, but even with the slightest suspicion the physician could feel compelled to find out why certain odd plants were on his possession and raise the alarm. Jiyong could not risk being exposed. Not yet. 

Under Jiyong’s shy suggestion, the Gate of the Kingdom was closed to mourn the old King, only to be reopened after the end of the mourning period. Nobody opposed the idea. A country without its ruler was a vulnerable country. After days filled with vigils and ceremonies surrounding the King’s death and burying, more mundane matters took the first row again. The Kingdom needed a new ruler and leader, and the Council had called a meeting to find the new bearer of the Crown. What they did not expect at all was that their Consort Dowager would be in attendance to deliver a document to the Lead Minister. A document that made the whole room burst out in gasps of disbelief and crass accusations of fraud and ineptitude.

“This document has to be a mistake.” Continued his speech Minister Bu. His last drop of civility was tinting his voice and his face was red, burning with suspicion and anger. “The King would have never surrendered the Kingdom to inexperienced hands, passing to your Majesty such an enormous burden for your young hands, Consort Dowager. Let us deal with the Kingdom’s matters so you can deal with the pain of losing a spouse.” 

Jiyong did not even blink in the face of the implied accusation. He had been listening and witnessing the commotion with a detached look on his pretty eyes as if it has not been him the one stirring the hornet’s nest. The Consort Dowager had uncomplainingly waited for the Council to exhaust their immature behaviour to intervene. He was not going to raise his voice to give those fools the enjoyment of believing that their intimidation antics could really make him feel scared, angry or off balance. _What a bunch of tiring idiots_ , thought Jiyong while releasing a long sigh when he was finally granted a moment to speak.

“I assure you all that even someone as young as myself knows that joking over such a serious matter would be ill-advised.” Voiced the young Consort, his demure expression not giving away anything, before turning around to confront the man that seemed the most inclined to take the lead and vocalise the room’s attitudes. “Minister Bu. If you distrust that this is the King’s handwrite and signature, I encourage you to request an expert’s evaluation. If you question his mental state when doing this proclamation, please request the assessment of the physicians. If you do not trust either of their evaluations, the only way I see to leave you satisfied would be to ask the King himself in Heaven.”

The face of the Minister went from red to pale to infuriating crimson faster than his brain and mouth were able to regain enough control over his rage to utter a word. 

“Are you threatening me, Consort Dowager?” Questioned the Minister through gritted teeth, his eyes wide in profound indignation for been called out so bluntly.

Jiyong was getting tired of the dramatic bullshit. It was time for those morons to get a reality check.

“No, Minister Bu, I am only stating facts, and the core fact is that my King entrusted me with the Prince Heir’s royal affairs until he was old enough to rule by himself. I know that you think that I am nothing more than a whore with a title, but this whore always obeyed his King.”

The Council’s room became dead silent after Jiyong’s statement. It was no secret that the Court had an extremely low opinion on Jiyong. In the best of cases, the young carrier was a good-looking, dumb, inoffensive and submissive accessory hanging from their King’s arm. Some of the more obnoxious nobles had even gone so far as making some badly disguised comments over the Consort’s presumed bed skills and how lucky the King was to be able to satiate his lust on that pretty and young body with a snap of his fingers. 

“Consort Dowager…” Babbled the Minister taken aback, scrutinizing around him to assess his colleague’s reactions, seeing only the same stunned expression on their faces. 

He had wanted to shower himself in glory. Instead, he was being humiliated by a younger man staring at him with a cold and impassive stare, cutting him to ribbons. 

“No, Minister Bu, I do not need to hear your apology. Your position, and the official position of the Council over this matter, is what the Kingdom and I need to hear.”

In only a few words Jiyong had forced an apology from the other man’s tight-lipped mouth and coerced the Council to accept to appoint Jiyong as their new Consort Regent. Because if they refused and Jiyong was indeed telling the truth, they were all at risk to be accused of coming up against the King’s last wishes. And that document must be real, or Jiyong would not be glaring at them with that placid expression on his beautiful face. 

The Lead Minister had no other option than to relinquish.

“The document would be analysed to dissipate any doubt that could damage the governance of the Kingdom. Once we certify it, we will follow King Yang’s last commands to his Council and people and Consort Dowager Jiyong will be coronated as Consort Regent. He would rule in behave of Prince Heir Minho until he can be coronated as King. We will serve and guide the new Consort Regent during this difficult period to ensure the prosperity and wellbeing of the Valley Kingdom. The Gate would not be reopened until the Coronation ceremony.”

The Council was relying on Jiyong making a dreadful mistake in the first chance he had to execute his new powers. Jiyong could only bit his lips to not openly laugh on those hypocrites faces. _What a bunch of idiots indeed_.

Jiyong was about to finally stir his wings and eat them alive.

“Is he sending me this? Why?” Questioned Jongin when Sehun gave him the little box.

“Apparently is going to happen something that you need to see. In reality, he is wondering about the reasons and extent of your absence and is too proud to ask.”

“I would be more surprised if he had asked you about it.” Determined Jongin with a giggle, opening the box and marvelling with the content. “These are the silkworm’s cocoons. It seems like the proud Dragon actually asked after all.”

“Why are you saying that?”

“There are two possible paths for these cocoons in sericulture. One kills the silkworms inside and the other let them hatch. He is asking me which path I am choosing with him.”

“The Dragon of the Valley certainly had a flair for dramatic antics.” 

“And a twisted sense of humour.”

“I do not know about that, but he certainly has too much smugness for his own good. What are you going to do then?”

“Momo has almost recovered from that nasty cold, but this pause made me think if I really should go back, even though I have this hunch that he is into something. The way he talks about his past, about the choices he has made… he is showing glimpses of something that he rather should not. Little by little I am stitching the fragments of his revelations. Maybe I was getting too involved and I am not thinking clearly anymore. I do not know.”

“I must confess that I have the same feeling, but I do not understand that complicated man or your peculiar relationship as deeply as you do. I think you already know what you should do.”

“You are right. I guess I will just…” 

“Prince Sehun, Consort Jongin, I received a report from the physician.”

“Are our brothers alright, Captain Doh?”

“They are alright, your Highness. The Consort Dowager had an accident while working. The physician’s report states that although he burnt both hands, the damage was not that extended. It will heal well with the appropriated treatment.”

“I must pay the Consort Dowager a visit to thank him for the present and inquire more about this horrible accident. Sounds quite awful. Poor Consort Jiyong. Thank you, Captain Doh.”

“If you had the power, I am sure that you would try to heal the world with a kiss on its scraped knees, my sweet jewel.”

“You think too highly of me, my love. How about we show the children these little fellows? They are so cute. I am sure the children will like them.”

“Like them? They are bugs, my jewel. They would absolutely love them and would want to sleep with them to not miss the grand event. You would become their favourite person.”

“Am I not their favourite person already?”

“I am afraid that Taemin has stolen our children’s hearts with all those shiny mechanic toys he sends every year, my dear.” 

“That means that Taemin is your favourite person too, my love?”

“Oh, shut up. I only play with them because the children do not know how to make them move. That is all. Really! It’s not like I am just waiting impatiently every year for those toys or something like that, you know?”

“Of course, my love, of course. You are right. Absolutely.”

“Nini…”

The Coronation was a magnificent affair. The Court was buzzing with expectation, waiting for their Consort Dowager to make his grand entrance. Since his wedding day, the young man had not had any relevant part in the Kingdom activities due to his spouse’s opposition. He was there, looking princely and beautiful, but always behind the King. Now there was no one behind whom to hide. It was going to be the young carrier’s fist test, and everybody was ready to grade him accordingly. Additionally, the stories about how he had twisted a room full of furious Council members to his will had been the hottest gossip among the incredulous Court.

Jiyong looked stunning. He was already a renowned beauty, but that day the carrier cemented his reputation. He was no longer a pretty and modest adolescent. He had transformed in a gorgeous and seductive man that did not bother to return the Court’s silent adoration beyond some rigorous nod and tilts of his heavily adorned head.

His ensemble was made of layers of silk robes forming a degrading colour scheme of bronze and gold. His robes had a Dragon embroiled on them, surrounding him from the front to the back, with the Dragon resting his imposing head over the Consort Dowager’s shoulder. The young man only needed to raise his delicate hand to create the illusion of petting the powerful beast. A beast subdued to his exquisite master’s wishes.

His long and dark hair was adorned with tasteful drops of gold clinging from golden strings. There were traces of gold on his face too, making his cheekbones and almond eyes resemble the hypnotic profile of the Dragon on his shoulder. Following closely behind him, his two children were carried by their caretakers, dressed up in the same colour scheme and quality. The Dragon was showing off his beloved offspring like a proud parent. 

The tall and handsome Royal Guard was right behind him, his fingers tips stroking his sword handle. He was in full armour, including his war helmet, but his chilly eyes were glowing, ready to cut any hand that dared to be raised against the soon-to-be ruler. The silent and deathly man had blended with the shadow that the Dragon’s radiance had purposefully cast over him. He was only going to be seen when it was too late to realise their mistake. 

When the Consort reached the throne’s elevated platform, Jiyong kneeled in front of his enraptured audience, facing them with his chin high and a sober expression on his brown eyes. He has been preparing for this since the day he was born. This was the moment for which the adulterous couple had been working so hard. This was finally their reward.

“I, Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong, humbly accept my late King’s orders and promise to honour his legacy. I will give my all for the Valley Kingdom and its people. I make a solemn vow to remain a widower under the Valley’s law to marry the Crown and only have the Valley Kingdom’s best interests in my heart. My life would be devoted to lead the Valley Kingdom to prosperity, raise and guide the Prince Heir with wisdom, and nurse the Valley Princess and my King’s unborn child to be valuable members of the Valley’s nobility. I am no longer my own person. I am the Valley Kingdom’s Consort Regent, and the Gods will judge me for that.”

The Court gasped at unison hearing the Consort’s pledge. Jiyong was only nineteen, a young man that has not even reached the prime of his life. Everybody had assumed that he would remarry eventually. Some of the Court members were plotting to become that person to gain not only a beautiful spouse but a Crown. Now, that public declaration had taken that chance away from their greedy hands. 

“The Valley Kingdom had heard you and welcomes your pledge. This is the Crown that grants you your new title and the throne from where you will lead us. Over your Crown, the Prince Heir’s shoe remarks that you would speak on his name until he can speak for himself.”

Seunghyun’s hand guided his lover to take a seat on the throne and receive the symbols that marked the beginning of his reign. Jiyong closed his eyes when the weight of the Crown was placed on his head. His lips smiled tenderly when the Lead Minister took his son’s shoe to touch the Crown and later handed it to him. He cradled the small shoe on his hands with fondness, setting it on his chest gently. His children were at his right. His paramour at his left.

“The Valley Kingdom salutes its new Regent, Consort Regent Jiyong.”

The Dragon of the Valley stared at his new subjects with a regal posture, an uncanny smile on his lips, and glee on his eyes.

From that moment, the name ‘Dragon of the Valley’ started to disperse like mist through the Palace halls and the rest of the Kingdom, and the rumours and gossips about their ruthless ruler would spread beyond the Valley’s borders.

The reign of infamous Dragon of the Valley had legitimately started. 


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong has a new BFF and practices his botany lessons. 
> 
> Next chapter will reveal the Dragon's plans in both past and present timelines, and the person that triggered Jiyong to start plotting against the East Empire... for the second time. It all started with a cup of tea (sight dramatically). 
> 
> Evil bitch Jiyong for the win.

The Consort Regent that so adamantly had started to tear apart the Valley’s archaic economic and political system with unshaken hands was now a nervous wreck. Minho had been ill for a few days ago. It was nothing serious, but his general symptoms and missing his carrier parent’s pampering had made Minho unsettled. A terribly busy Jiyong had been informed of the Prince Heir’s state frequently, and his heart had been in constant conflict with his reasoning since the first report. When Minho rejected his medicines for the second time with a tantrum, the young carrier finally snapped and ran to his side.

As soon as he crossed the door, Jiyong promptly swaddled his child in his arms and gently swaddled him while shushing into his ear, kissing and caressing his hot temples. Minho had relaxed instantly, clinging to his parent with his little fists. He had even eaten a little bit and took his medicines and was at the verge of falling asleep in his carrier’s arms. It did not make Jiyong feel any better or less on edge.

“Why is it that he is not cured yet?” Questioned the Consort Regent in a tense whisper, afraid to raise his voice and alarm a drowsy Minho.

“The Prince Heir’s refusal of his medicines and food delayed his recovery, but he is out of any danger, Consort Regent.” Reasonably explained the physician, trying to placate an irritated Jiyong. “The stomach infection had almost healed completely, and a change on the Prince’s medication to add some restoratives will bring him back to normal health soon. If your Majesty can afford to step away from his Royal functions during certain specific periods, it would speed his recovery.” 

Jiyong nailed the startled physician down with a displeased frown on his face.

“Never doubt that I can perfectly fulfil my duties as a Regent and a parent, or that the Prince Heir and his sibling’s health is not the uttermost of those duties, physician Jung.”

The physician quickly bowed and nodded in understanding. She was secretly satisfied to confirm that their tough Regent was the same as any of the other nervous parent she had talked to before.

“I understand, Consort Regent. I will prepare the new medicines right now to start the treatment as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, physician Jung. Lord Ah, could you go with Jisoo and Jiwon’s caretakers to inform them that I would not be able to put my children to bed tonight? After that, you can go back to your quarters and rest. I will stay with Minho. Thank you for your service.”

“Yes, Consort Regent. I will come back tomorrow to assist you with the Prince’s breakfast.” Bowed the caretaker, happy to have a break. He loved the young Prince but taking care of a fussy ill child was exhausting.

“Soldier.” Seunghyun’s deep voice was heard for the first time since he had escorted Jiyong to Minho’s bedchamber. “Escort the physician to her clinic and make sure that she has anything she could need, and escort her back when the medicines are ready.”

“Yes, sir.” Immediately replied the soldier, ready to pull her all-nighter with the physician and leave her superior in charge of the Consort Regent and the Prince Heir’s safety. 

Once they had their orders, the Palace staff left the couple alone for the night, too busy with their own duties to find anything wrong with that. The Consort Regent and his Royal Guard had always had perfectly proper and aloof interactions.

“Thank you for that, Seunghyun.” Jiyong’s long exhalation when his lover caressed his hair made evident how grateful he was with Seunghyun for making everyone go away and leave them alone.

“Always, Jiyong.” Reassured the taller man, proceeding to gently check Minho’s temperature. The toddler pouted his discomfort, already half-asleep. “He is still a little bit irritated, but it seems that he will be able to sleep all night on his bed. The medicine has to be making effect. Do you want me to help you with that?”

For a moment Jiyong seemed ready to refuse, but he ended nodding his agreement. He did not want to stop holding Minho, keeping him secure in his arms, however, Seunghyun was right.

“Minho, my dear, time to go to bed. Captain Choi is going to help us, so we are going to show him how a nice young man you are, alright?”

“Come here little soldier, you are going to stay with me while your carrier prepares some fresh clothes, how about that?” Minho did not make a fuss, too used to the giver’s presence in his and his sibling lives to feel uneasy around the rigid military man.

It was until Seunghyun took the toddler that Jiyong felt the tingling on his arms. Since he arrived, Minho had refused to be separated from his parent. Jiyong had not noticed the numb feeling on his arms, but his lover was too observant to overlook the other’s neglected needs. The Regent wordlessly collected his child’s nightclothes, announcing his return to his lover by leaving a quick peck on his cheek. Minho got out like a light as soon as he was tucked on his bed.

When the Royal Guard turned around, he saw his lover seated on the cushions of Minho’s playing area, with his face resting on his bent knees and covered by his hands.

“Jiyong…”

“I am a horrible parent,” Interrupted said man not lifting his face. “Minho needed me, and I was too busy to be with him. I did not protect him as I should.”

“That’s not true, my Sun.” Seunghyun’s deep voice was almost a whisper, no need to raise his voice now that he was cradling his lover into his arms. “You are protecting him when you are working hard to inherit him a stronger and flourishing Kingdom.”

“But will my children understand that before I lose their love?” Whimpered sadly Jiyong, afraid of the possibility.

“They will, even when they never know the whole truth, they will know without any shadow of a doubt that what you do is because you love them. What we do will keep them safe and happy. I love them as if they were my own flesh and blood. They will never live without been loved while one of us is alive.”

“Seunghyun…” Started to say Jiyong, just to find that he had too much to say and ask and not enough words to express it. “Do you mean it, my Moon?”

They had never clarified Seunghyun’s role in the Royal siblings lives beyond being their Royal Guard. The military man could not openly become any kind of parental figure for them, neither having the official position or being related by blood to do that without breaking some protocolary rules and raise some eyebrows. Jiyong had wanted to involve his paramour in the other thing that mattered to him beyond his race for power but was unsure about the giver’s reaction. Teasing the family they would never have, with his children ignoring how much Seunghyun really meant to Jiyong, seemed too much cruel.

At his early twenties, Captain Choi was of marriable age. His colleagues had already tried to persuade the handsome and successful military man to find a suitable partner, although they were not very insistent. Military positions, in contrast with civil positions, were not inheritable. Many military people with good chances to climb the military rank system chose to not marry, using all their time and energy to pursue their professional ambitions. Choi Seunghyun was self-driven to achieve perfection and a thriving career, so his decision to remain single made perfect sense to everyone. Even when that had not been the real reason behind his decision.

He did not need to marry because he already had a family.

“Of course, my Sun.” Reassured Captain Choi. “I cannot be their giver parent, but I can be their teacher and protector. If you want me to.”

Jiyong had wanted to smack his foolish lover’s head as much as he had wanted to throw himself all over Seunghyun to make out on the floor. Instead, he chortled happily among dried tears and kissed his paramour with a smile on his radiant face.

The newly graduated Sky Reader was sure that the stars had traced the paths that ended connecting their destinies.

“You will be wonderful with our children, my Moon.”

Jongin felt surprisingly shy when he reached the Dragon’s threshold. He had no reason to feel that way, but there was a vague sense of uncertainty that made him uncomfortable. The uneasy feeling was not going to disappear by itself, so the daunting Consort simply slid the door and step straight into the Dragon’s prison.

“Consort Dowager, I hope I am not coming at an inconvenient moment. I received your present and wanted to thank you for that. Also, well, I wanted to see how you were.” Added timidly Jongin, unsure of himself again. This would be the first time he was going to start a conversation with the older carrier so directly, rather than just let the more personal parts or their conversations slip casually while talking about silkworms and Sky Maps. 

“I am glad you liked it, your Highness. I was worried you were going to miss their hatching, as you seemed so interested to see it.” Jiyong’s smile was small and unsure, but his voice sounded sincere. He did not mention anything about his accident, and Jongin though the Dragon may be feeling embarrassed by his clumsiness. Jongin remembered his frustrations over his own clumsiness when he started his therapy and understood exactly the older man’s feelings. 

“How did it happen?” Directly asked Jongin, tilting his head to signal toward Jiyong’s lap and hands. The young man was not giving the other a chance to ignore the subject again, yet his light tone of voice made the question less probing.

The former ruler took his damaged hands from under the table, letting Jongin see the bandaged hands by himself.

“It happened when I was boiling the cocoons. I guess I got incautious and overconfident. It was a very stupid mistake, your Highness. That’s all.” Explained Jiyong, his lips slightly twisted as if he had held his tongue to stop scolding himself.

“That sound about right. I cannot recall how many cups I broke or how many times I fell doing a spin during my rehabilitation due to my impatience. Still, a very unfortunate accident.” Admitted Jongin calmly, taping the metallic surface of his face mask to address the reason for going through rehabilitation.

The young Consort could find it awful that Jiyong had ended with a pair of burnt hands, but he did not feel sorry for him. After all, the former ruler of the Valley Kingdom was the indirect responsible for the loss of his eye’s sight. 

“Unfortunate indeed, Consort Jongin. I guess I should have expected the silkworm’s souls avenging themselves upon me. It is almost poetic, Your Highness.” Agreed Jiyong with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

The Noble Consort could not stop himself, busting in laughs against his hands. He should not find the other man’s dark joke so funny, and yet Jongin felt good freely laughing at Jiyong’s expenses. Laughing about past and present pains was liberating.

“The silk coming from such strong-willed silkworms will certainly last for centuries, Consort Dowager.” Commented Jongin with an amused grin still on his lips, before adding. “That is it if you will be able to continue with the process while adhering to the physician’s orders.”

“It would be a little more complicated than expected but not impossible, your Highness. I will manage it.” Confidently assured Jiyong without commenting or reacting to Jongin’s outburst like always. “I was actually going to start the reeling process. Would you like me to show you, Consort Jongin?”

“Reeling?” Perplexed questioned Jongin after peeping at the other’s heavily bandaged and stiff hands. “I think you are being a little overconfident again, Consort Dowager. If I can be of any help, maybe you can teach me instead of showing me.”

Feeling bad about Jiyong’s pain and offering to easy his discomfort was beyond the practical goal of keeping an eye over him or simple curiosity. Jongin did not have a bad bone in his handsome body. The Consort’s offer came from a place on his heart that the Dragon had wanted to touch so eagerly. 

Jiyong immediately understood what Jongin was really asking for: A display of trust. Showing how something worked was vastly different from actually disclosing the fine aspects of the art. Jongin would be the first person outside the Kwon State to not only learn but be part of the sericultural process. Moreover, the offer was also some sort of closure, if not forgiveness, for all the bad blood and bitterness that ran between them.

“It will be an honour, Your Highness. I really think you are going to do it wonderfully. I will leave everything in your capable hands then.” The abashed smile on the former ruler’s face was skilfully amicable, yet inside, the Dragon was exuberating. Without knowing it, Jongin had given him the display of trust he had been working so hard to get. 

“It is settled then. I cannot stay now, I have to go check Sehun, but I will come back tomorrow.”

“Is… everything alright, Your Highness?” Hesitantly asked the Dragon, clearly unsure if his show of concern had transgressed their blurring boundaries.

“Perfectly, Consort Dowager. Sehun came down with a cold. It seems that he caught it from our daughter. That was the reason I could not come to see the silkworms’ cocoons before. We were too busy nursing Momo to health.” Added Jongin, although he knew he did not owe the Dragon of the Valley any kind of explanation. 

“I see.” Was all the Dragon said about the subject, his rigid hands on his lap one over the other in a mannerly poise posture. His formal bow was perfectly executed. “I would not hold you back anymore, Your Highness. You have to be terribly busy. I still remember how challenging is to take care of a sick one while taking care of one’s own duties.”

There was a certain sadness on the carrier’s calm face, on the way one of his hands was absently caressing the other, on the imprecise expression of his eyes. Jiyong was talking about his own children without questions. Remembering. Thinking about the children whose fevers and pains he was now unable to nurse with anything other than words on a letter. Suddenly, a heavy sorrow clutched Jongin’s heart at the mere idea of not being able to hold his children anymore. 

“I will. Thank you, Consort Dowager. Until tomorrow then.” Reiterated Jongin, ready to leave the Dragon’s chambers.

“I appreciate your offer, yet you do not need to hurry if you need more time, Your Highness. I am sure Prince Sehun will not appreciate being overlooked while been sick.”

“We will see. Have a nice evening, Consort Dowager.” And Jongin quickly left the place without looking back, hiding the deep frown on his face until he was alone again.

During the end of their conversation, there had been something awkward about the Dragon’s behaviour. It felt constricted, dissimilar to his natural confidence. His composed profile had wavered slightly after Jongin had mentioned Sehun’s name before Jongin mentioned his daughter and prompted an obviously sad association. The Dragon seemed like he had wanted to say something to Jongin, only to refrain himself and brush off the issue.

Sehun and Jiyong certainly hated each other’s guts and yet, he had asked him to deliver Jongin’s present. He had seemed particularly tense and uneasy when he had minimised his own need of Jongin’s help to give Sehun priority. Was the Dragon of the Valley trying to get on Sehun’s good side, or was he worried about Sehun’s reaction to him extending his visits? Was he worried about some kind of retaliation? About Jongin finally been told to stop or been admonished?

Given what Jiyong had told him about his relationship with King Yang, it made a lot of sense. The old King had apparently controlled Jiyong’s life during their marriage. He had needed his reluctant spouse’s permission to become a Sky Reader, most certainly under restricting circumstances. The older carrier had not been asked to call his own spouse by his name, having to refer to him by his title. Jongin cannot imagine himself living like that, but he could understand why Jiyong may think he was.

In a certain way, Jongin had been also a foreign man coming from a Kingdom that, although rich and powerful, was nevertheless a liege of the East Empire. Even though Jongin had pursued to marry Sehun because he was in love with his childhood friend, their marriage had started as an arranged one. Jiyong had even presented one of his sons as a suitor, so that fact was not a secret. A dynamic where love and respect could blossom even between total strangers like it had been Yifan and Junmyeon’s case, must be nonsensical to the Dragon of the Valley.

Not for the first time, Jongin thanked the deities for giving him the good fortune of been married to a wonderful man that had cared for him while his heart belonged to someone else, that cherished him while they learnt to love each other, and that eventually corresponded Jongin’s feelings, becoming the love of each other’s lives. 

A great man that was demanding some chicken soup peppered with pampering and affection with that silly pout that made Jongin’s heart so weak. Jongin would do anything for that gorgeous man that was scolding him for kissing him on the lips, worried to pass his cold to his carrier spouse.

Jongin ignored the other man’s complains about hazardous germs to lay by Sehun’s side, firmly embracing him and resting his head on his beloved’s chest with a contented smile on his scarred face. Their love story has not been perfect, but they were absolutely perfect for each other.

“You say you are willing to consider different opinions before issuing any proclamation and yet, you are not really listening to our concerns, Consort Regent.” Affirmed the stern woman, her tone respectful yet unyielding. 

“I heard your reasons alright, Minister Nam.” Admitted Jiyong from his throne. “However, I asked you to provide valid arguments against this proposal and I am only hearing groundless complains. Underpin your statements with some facts and I will absolutely consider them carefully, Minister.”

“Minister Nam is addressing those issues because it is clear that you need some guidance to understand the traditions and long history of our Kingdom, Consort Regent.” Intervened a young man with a mocking twist on his lips. “Of course, we understand your circumstances, your Majesty.”

“You want to break the Kingdom with this chaos you are bringing to us. You can experiment and loose and walk away, leaving a destroyed Valley Kingdom behind you. Why are you so fixated on changing what has been working fine for centuries?” Accused another man with scorn, far too angry to remember his manners. 

_You are a foreigner, an arriviste, and you are not fooling anyone._

“May I have to remember you all that my children are Valley citizens too and my firstborn is going to be your King?” Jiyong’s serene expression did not falter when he added a humourless chuckle, but his eyes were cold and menacing. “You can be _fine_ with having a Kingdom that is wasting its potential, but I am not. As not only the Valley Kingdom Regent but also the parent of its future ruler, I have the double responsibility to do my best for my foster Kingdom. _Fine_ is a stale status that no one in this room should aspire to achieve for this Kingdom.”

_You are all a bunch of mediocre and lazy courtesans that only care about yourselves._

“But we are not here to discuss how hard we need to work for our Kingdom’s prosperity, are we?” The Dragon’s polite smile was sharp and uncanny. After that, Jiyong coolly turned around looking for one of his belligerent ministers. “Minister Nam, please bring your counterarguments to the next session for discussion. Your presentation would be the first item on the agenda. Do you find this satisfactory or do you need more time to prepare?” 

“I will be ready for the next session, Consort Regent.”

“Thank you, Minister Nam. If we do not have any other issue we need to discuss, you can consider yourself dismissed. Today’s Council session is over. Thank you for today’s work, ministers.” And with that, Jiyong left the room with a steady pace, followed by the frightening shadow that was his Royal Guard.

“That boy is an irresponsible and foolish dreamer.” Affirmed one of the ministers, rolling his eyes in frank exasperation.

“But he has a point.” Opined another minister, crossing her arms over her chest to start her lecturing. “Our Kingdom is doing fine, yes, but it could definitely do better. These reforms seem too shocking because they are the accumulation of years of immobility. The new reform could be unorthodox, but I support it firmly.”

“Consort Regent Jiyong is certainly… unorthodox.” Chuckled unkindly Minister Bu, immediately dragging everyone’s attention.

Since his first encounter with Kwon Jiyong during the bitter strife for the Valley throne, Minister Bu had avoided open contention with the Consort Regent in favour to support and aid other dissidents. This way, Jiyong could not dismiss his arguments alluding any personal enmity towards him. It was a speculative belief that he was the one behind many mouths that hated Jiyong and wanted him out of the throne.

“He is playing the game at the same time that he is learning the rules, and that can never result in anything good.” Assessed Minister Bu, nodding thoughtfully before talking again, enjoying the attention of his colleagues. “I am afraid he is sometimes too audacious and inclined to break the rules. I can only guess how many rules he is willing to infringe to accommodate his desires. A young man like him is usually full of so many… desires.” The minister’s tone and words were vague, carefully constructed to imply political issues, but everybody in the room understood the veiled meaning behind them.

Jiyong was young and beautiful. Despite Jiyong’s public pledge, many members of the Court were secretly trying to become his lover. The Consort Regent seemed completely unaffected by that. He was polite and aloof, task-oriented and completely devoted to his duties as ruler, newly graduated Sky Reader and parent. His public image was impeccable. However, the Court now knew that Jiyong’s masks were flawless until it was time to toss them aside. Jiyong was ruthless and he did not stop at anything to get what he wanted. 

The only person allowed to be permanently around Jiyong was Captain Choi Seunghyun. The military man was even more impenetrable than the Consort Regent. He was a role model Royal Guard, completely committed to his position. His colleagues liked to summarise that Seunghyun’s personal life consisted of an awfully long string of carefully wiped out one-night stands and fleeting lovers that were the talk of his peers. The man was incredibly handsome, so no one was surprised about the many gossips about his multiple anonymous and unacknowledged bedpartners.

Some rancorous courtesans had started to question if Captain Choi’s devotion was towards his position as a Royal Guard or Jiyong. They had started to ponder if Jiyong was not one of the Captain’s unseen lovers. Jiyong was a shameless and unapologetic bitch. Why could he not just go and fuck with that attractive man under his command if he wanted to? Jiyong was a rotten man, the ruin of the Valley Kingdom, and his sins were only multiplying.

Despite the murmured gossips and frenzied whispers, no one had ever said anything aloud. The Consort Regent and the Royal Guard’s behaviours were faultless. They were cordial and deferential, with nothing betraying any kind of relationship beyond protocolary standards. Surrounded by many peering eyes and eager mouths, no one has ever seen them interact in any way that could be considered scandalous or suspicious. The dark Captain had been a faithful subject of King Yang, and that faithfulness corresponded to Jiyong as his successor. That was all.

Minister Bu was aware of all that underlying hearsay and had prepared his apparently unrelated comment accordingly.

“It seems that we have a lot to think about until the next session. It will be better if we retire and prepare for that, don’t you think?” The wavering voice of one of the ministers broke the uncomfortable mood on the room, prompting the dissolution of the group and its dispersion.

But the poisoned words kept ringing on everyone’s minds for a long time. 

The condensation from the soaked flowers was dropping slowly into the recipient the Dragon had previously prepared. Aside, leaves and stems had been ground to extract the juice. Once the plants were dry, Jiyong meticulously measured them and mix them with some pollen to prepare a compact powder. With the same precision, the dense powder was cut into perfect dosages and transformed into little pills.

The Dragon of the Valley collected the pills in a small glass vessel. Jiyong was ready. Jongin could now come any day he wanted. The utensils were efficiently washed and dried, and the rest of the plants disposed among the old mulberry leaves’ residues.

“Will you be so kind as to deliver this letter?” Later asked Jiyong with an amicable smile when the servant was leaving his chambers after cleaning.

“Of course, Consort Dowager.” Naturally replied the servant, taking the slim envelope and respectfully bowing to signal his retreat.

It was a short but charming letter wishing Seunghyun a happy birthday. It was quite straightforward with no reference about obscure stars. Nothing besides a letter delivering good wishes and a promise of a future present once the silk was properly reeled and weaved. No mentions of any accident or burnt hands. Only glimpses of the words of love that Jiyong would have wanted to openly say hidden in between lines of more tempered feelings. A simple letter that would quickly pass the Imperial examination without raising any suspicions. 

Because none of them knew that it was not his clandestine spouse’s birthday at all. 

The next session had a tense start that had everyone on edge. This was a fight that went beyond the mere proclamation of this new reform and everybody knew it. Minister Nam’s arguments were dismantled by Jiyong one by one. Jiyong had exhaustingly studied the document prepared by the supporters of this reform. A document tailored using the opposition’s draft obtained directly from Minister Bu’s office thanks to Jiyong’s underground network. Minister Bu has been behind many attempts to destabilize the Consort Regent’s reign by provoking and encouraging the fears, discontent and complains of his peers.

Unsurprisingly the reform was approved, giving Jiyong the upper hand. Some of the ministers had already peep at Jiyong’s true intentions for pushing for that particular regulation. The new reform had some inadvertent snowball effect that will set a legal precedent that could be used to unlock other pending reforms more easily.

The Consort Regent was playing a long-term game. A game he was not willing to lose whatever it takes. The Court and Council may have started to get some glimpses of the true nature of the Dragon of the Valley but, if Jiyong’s little enticement worked as he expected, they were all going to witness the consequences of meddling in the Dragon of the Valley’s businesses. 

“Thank you all for your hard work, ministers. You can consider yourself dismissed. Today’s Council session is over.” Announced the Consort Regent when they exhausted the agenda. “Minister Bu, may I have a word with you?”

“Of course, Consort Regent.” There was certain ostentation on the way said man bowed towards his ruler that made it borderline cheeky.

Jiyong’s response was an overly crestfallen expression that looked too perfect to be anything but sincere. The rest of the ministers on the room were paying close attention to the interaction while pretending they were not. 

“I wanted to apologise in person for not being able to attend the banquet for your birthday celebration, Minister Bu. My Sky Reader mentor, Professor Gwan, had requested me to record some sky movements during those days and I could not refuse.”

“We know, your Majesty. What a shame. I hope you can enjoy your free time. Nothing to apologise for, Consort Regent.” The light remark about ‘free time’ was a jibe intended to belittle Jiyong’s role as a Sky Reader. The Consort Regent accused the jab with an oblivious smile on his unperturbed face. 

Jiyong had submitted his formal request for a leave of absence and the Minister had decided to move the celebrations to those days, alleging an auspicious change in the weather. Both of them had pretended to feel sorry about that unfortunate coincidence.

“Still, I wanted to give you your present before I part tomorrow.” From somewhere behind Jiyong a servant came to his side, carrying an ornamented chest that was promptly handed to the Consort Regent. “I hope you enjoy it. My most sincere well-wishes and the best of lucks on all your future endeavours, Minister Bu.” 

_Do not be a sore loser._

The smug twist on Jiyong’s lips irritated Minister Bu to no end. The Dragon then nodded politely, marking the end of their conversation and leaving behind the place and the other man. He did not even turn around to witness the damage his trick was going to inflict on his enemy. The Dragon of the Valley only has to handle the tantrums thrown by his children.

The grift was a magnificent and expensive Go game set accompanied with a beautiful thick and detailed book of rules.

_Learn how to play before coming to challenge me, cretin._

“This fucking bitch.” Silently cursed Minister Bu almost bursting a blood vessel in his fury, doing his utmost to keep his composure and pretend he was not ready to flee towards Jiyong and stone him to death right there and then. “You are playing a dangerous game and relying on that pretty face and haughty attitude is going to be your end, insolent whore.”

The Dragon of the Valley’s pace was relaxed while crossing the Valley Palace halls.

“Let us see if this is encouragement enough to test if he can execute the action, instead of trying to incite others to do the dirty work for him. Despicable coward.” Jiyong’s soft words could only be heard by Seunghyun.

“Let him come.” There were sinister promises of pain and blood on that deep and raspy voice.

“You know what to do, Captain Choi.”

“Always, Consort Regent.”

The Dragon of the Valley smiled satisfied. Now they will wait and see. Minister Bu’s destiny was completely on his own hands.

Jiyong was ready for him.


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil!Bitch Jiyong executes his plans for Minister Bu and Jongin. The grand entrance of Evil!Bitch Seunghyun because Jiyong's man has to be as bad as his spouse. Obviously. The Dragon of the Valley is not feared for nothing. 
> 
> The culprit of the tea plot finally revels. Let me know if you guessed anything of what happens in this chapter. I wanted to be a surprise! 
> 
> The next chapter would have more sweet little Jongin and bad bitch Jiyong, as well as explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mention of violence but nothing graphic. I used all the gore in another fic.
> 
> Chapter posted earlier because I finished earlier and I will be busy during the week. I may take a little longer to post the next one. Sorry!

Inside the Star Reader’s study room, several chests with equipment were moved around, taking or adding stuff for the Regent’s approaching travel.

“Consort Regent, you forgot this chest.” Expertly lied Captain Choi, showing a box that was not part of the original assortment of equipment. A chest that Jiyong had certainly not missed. Among similar chests, the swapped box went unnoticed to any of the soldiers around them.

The chest was heavy when Jiyong took it into his arms.

The clandestine couple exchanged a knowing stare.

The Royal Guard bowed to his ruler, going back to give orders and instructions to his Guards.

The news started to spread through the Valley Court like wildfire. It was appalling, and everybody was trying to get the lasted updates. Every vague detail was consumed with a mix of concern and disbelieve.

The Consort Regent had been involved in an accident while riding towards the forest clearing where he was going to observe the stars. The horse had gone crazy. A fox crossed and scared the animal. The Consort Regent had been reckless. He was galloping to reach the place faster and lost control of the horse.

There were many guesses about the cause, but not on the result. The Consort Regent had fallen from his horse and had been rushed into his chambers. It had been all done is such a frenzy that the few witnesses that were around at that moment only got a glimpse of a limp body wrapped in bloodied silk been carried by a sprinting Royal Guard. The physician had not left the ruler’s chambers since then, adding anxiety into the speculations of what had happened and, more importantly, what was the current state of the Consort Regent. Was he alright? Was he awake? Was he even alive?

“Ministers, may I have your attention please?” The deep and stern voice of the Royal Guard, Captain Choi Seunghyun, cut the noises and conversations on the Court Room. He was still on his armour, soiled with dirt and blood traces. “I am afraid I have to request for all of you to return to your houses and do not leave them until further notice. A Guard would be assigned for your protection. I encourage you to comply with this guideline for your own safety.”

“What do you mean with our own safety?” Inquired Minister Jeong abruptly. His tone has come more uncertain than he had intended, reflecting the apprehension of everyone.

“There are reasons to believe this was not an accident, and we need to make sure we will not have another incident like this one soon. The Council’s safety is now under direct Royal protection, Ministers.” Was all that Captain Choi said before tilting his head to signal the entrance of multiple Guards that walked straight towards their appointed Ministers.

The silent and handsome Royal Guard bowed respectfully to everyone in the room before leaving the room promptly. His Guards had their orders and Seunghyun had his own work to do.

His cunning and precious lover had already done his part.

A cold panic washed over the Ministers. If they were now under the Royal Guard’s direct protection, who was guarding the Consort Regent?

Was there still a Consort Regent to protect?

Chaos never got so loud than when no one was able to emit a sound.

“Your Highness, thank you for coming.” Bowed the Dragon of the Valley as soon as the older carrier saw Jongin crossing his door. “I hope this means that you have more time in your hands now.”

It had a tactful way to ask about the health of Jongin’s spouse without seeming intrusive. Jiyong was a master on implying too much while saying practically nothing about it. Jongin found it amusing and had to recognise that he was a little envious. The Noble Consort was a person that wore his heart on his sleeve.

“Not yet, Consort Dowager. I am afraid I cannot stay for long due to that.” Admitted Jongin, following Jiyong to the garden, where the cocoons were drying.

“You did not need to come if it would inconvenient you, Your Highness.” Observed Jiyong calmly, stating a fact more than trying to be argumentative, showing the basket with cocoons for Jongin to bring them inside.

“I promised you I was coming, Consort Dowager.” Was Jongin’s simple reasoning. The way Jiyong’s brown eyes looked at him when he took the basket from Jongin’s arms was strange, judicious, and was promptly replaced by a gentle smile and a nod.

Today, Jiyong was going to execute the most crucial part of his plan.

The Dragon of the Valley gestured Jongin to take a seat to start the explanation about the reeling process. His demure expression did not betray the trepidation of his heart.

The Consort Regent was alive, if not unhurt.

From his throne, Jiyong’s expression was unreadable. His posture and attire were perfect, looking as beautiful and daunting as always despite having his left arm on a splint and a slight limp when he walked through the Council Room. 

“I think I do not need to explain to you why we are here so I will skip the niceties, Ministers.” Jiyong’s voice was even, giving nothing to guess his thoughts and next actions. It was unnerving for the Valley Ministers, whose first news about the state of the Consort Regent had been this abrupt reunion. “We are here to conduct a trial for treason.”

The collective gasp and wide eyes glaring at him did not make the Dragon even blink. 

“What do you mean, Consort Regent?” Asked one of the Ministers with an angry frown, as if deciding if this was a sick joke or a childish tantrum. “Captain Choi said there were suspicions that your accident was not such. Suspicions are not enough to call a trial, especially if we do not have anyone to judge, Your Majesty.”

“Of course I was not going to call all of you to discuss nonsense and waste our precious time, Minister Nam.” Frowned Jiyong annoyed, straightening his back to get more comfortable before releasing the words that brought immediate havoc into the tense room with an eerily casual and unsettling mellow voice. “We are here to judge Minister Bu.”

“How dare you to accuse me of anything, wretch?!” Screamed said Minister, his face twisted with rage and his trembling finger pointed right towards a serene Jiyong. “If you want to fuck with someone, go fuck that lapdog of yours like the disgusting bitch you truly are.”

“Do you have evidence to support those allegations, Minister Bu?” Asked Jiyong unperturbed, moving his cold eyes among the other attendants. “Does any of you have it? No? No one? Unlike you, I do not go around tarnishing anyone’s reputation without evidence and I do have evidence to accuse you of trying to kill me, Minister Bu.”

For the first time, Jiyong’s face showed a glimpse of emotion. A fleeting emotion that froze everyone on their places and made Minister Bu hold his breath and shut his mouth.

“Where do I start? Let us start with the causes of my accident.” The Dragon of the Valley smiled, his beautiful face and pretty figure covered in fashionable robes making the stone-cold expression on his eyes even more menacing. “The strap of my ridding saddle was cleverly cut underneath, leaving a very thin layer of leather to keep it together. The cut was clean, and it could easily go unnoticed. On the lower part of the saddle, wet dirt was spread on the leather to gradually rub and reveal the thrones and spiky husks underneath. No horse would be able to tolerate the pain, and the earthy materials would have got lost in the aftermath if one did not know where to look.”

The Dragon of the Valley raised from his seat and, with a quick movement of his graceful hand, a servant presented a thick bundle of papers. The ministers recognised them immediately. There were testimonies collected during their brief confinement when they had been interviewed to find out if someone else had been at risk to become the next target. Supposedly.

“All of you were questioned about everyone’s whereabouts during the last hours, but more importantly, during Minister Bu’s celebration the night before.” Explained Jiyong, caressing the paper as if it was a sleeping cat. “Minister Bu was careful to talk and interact with everyone during that night. I guess he never expected that everyone’s accounts would be crossed to find out that missing hour he used to sneak into the stable and mess with my saddle.”

“What... what are you talking about?” Retorted Minister Bu stuttering, clutching his fists in fear and wrath.

“One of the stable staff saw a servant around the place during the aforementioned missed hour. She did not think anything about it as servants come and go at any time. But this was no servant.” Continued the Dragon, opening a bag that was at the throne’s foot to show the contents he was describing. “These clothes, the same ones the stable staff described, were later found buried with a dagger on your garden inside a bag. The boots still have crusts of mud, manure and hay. The dagger is yours.” 

“You are trying to frame me!”

“You did not have time to get rid of these. You tough you would have time during my funeral, I suppose. Do you see these bloodstains? You have a cut on your left hand. You said it had been an accident when you consulted the physician the next morning, pressured by your concerned wife. You never considered that leather would be that tough to cut, didn’t you? You even left your dried blood on a spot on the leather. How could you have noticed that? It was very dark. I do not blame you.” 

“Now you are using my clumsiness to accuse me! It was an accident. In my house!”

“The clothes are from one of your servants. He recognised them at once. He thought he had lost them, he was worried, you shushed him with new clothes because you did not want to deal with trifles the day of your important celebration with the Ministers. I would rather be dealing with this burden too but here I am.”

“How… you… what…” Jiyong ignored the inarticulate stammering, turning around and taking a seat on his throne again.

“Your turn to present your defence, Minister Bu.” The Dragon of the Valley’s condescending smile enraged the other man to the point of making him pant and grasp like he had been running for kilometres without stopping for air. 

“Who is going to believe you? You are a liar. All you want is to bring ruin and madness into this land and drag everyone down. You are a demon, Kwon Jiyong.”

“You still have not learnt to present your arguments providing valid arguments and underpin your statements with some facts, didn’t you?” Jiyong’s pretty wide eyes looked so serious, so mocking, that Minister Bu lost it and ran towards him ready to strangle him.

Captain Choi’s soldiers caught the infuriated man before he could take two steps, each of them taking one of his swinging arms. The dark Royal Guard stood in position near the Consort Regent, never leaving his side but monitoring the group of flabbergasted Ministers from the distance and sending tactical signals to his team.

“If there are not arguments in Minister Bu’s defence, I urge this Council to follow the Valley Kingdom Code and sentence Minister Bu to death for the crime of attempting on the Regent’s life. I would not vote on this, so the sentence would not be sullied by suspicions of prejudice or injustice on my part. It is your call, Ministers.” Like that, Jiyong handed the life of one of their own to his Ministers.

There was nothing that could save Minister Bu. All the evidence condemned him. He had tried to kill the Valley Kingdom ruler, there was no doubt about that. Even he had not tried to prove his innocence. Jiyong was right. Minister Bu had broken the law bringing shame to the Council, the pillar of rectitude for the Valley Kingdom. Minister Bu had to die.

“We sentence Minister Bu to public death and would be confined to solitary imprisoned until the moment to carry out his sentence.” Declared the Lead Minister, sealing the faith of their disgraced colleague, who paled so quick that he looked dizzy. 

“If you allow me, I have a suggestion.” Interceded the Consort Regent before the Guards could take the man to his cell. “Minister Bu acted alone. There is no evidence of anyone else’s involvement in his plans. A public punishment would only bring distrust towards the Council’s integrity and dishonour and humiliation to his family. They are innocent, and they do not deserve to deal with the shameful aftermath of this man’s actions. He can avoid the degradation of imprisonment and public death if he accepts to carry out his sentence now. In private.”

“You seem to know everything, Consort Regent, so you already know my answer.” Struggled to steady his voice the Minister, clutching his teeth to control his fury and anguish. 

“Objections?” Asked lightly Jiyong due to pure protocol, but no one dared to say anything. “Very well, Minister Bu. You are a brave man, misguided, yes, but very brave indeed. I have to admit that.” Acknowledged the Dragon of the Valley, fixing his elegant robes and taking the dagger that had been part of the evidence to walk steadily towards the trapped man. “You took this dagger and were ready to deal with the weight of taking a life all on your own. I will honour that bravery by not delegating to others the task to take yours.”

It all happened in an instant. In one moment, the regal carrier was in front of the prisoner and the next one he was pressed against him, thrusting the dagger on his hand deep into the other man’s guts.

“I had so much fun watching you dig your own grave, Minister Bu.” Whispered Jiyong on the Minister’s ear in a low voice full of venom and laughs before backing away.

The Minister’s eyes widen horrified in realisation.

Jiyong had known about his plan the whole time.

“Captain Choi.” Was all the Dragon of the Valley had to say and the Royal Guard’s sword decapitated the wounded man cleanly. No one saw him getting so close or aiming his cut so impeccability that he did not harm the soldiers at the Minister’s sides. What they saw was the bloodied result of the actions of the frightening man now standing stoically in the middle of the Council Room with a severed head at his feet.

“Lead Minister, may I commission you to inform his family and coordinate a proper funeral? If we do not have anything else to discuss, you can consider yourself dismissed. Thank you for your hard work, Ministers. I am afraid I will have to skip the next meeting following the physician’s orders. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience.” Informed Jiyong earnestly, lowering his stare to show his seriousness. His hand was dripping fresh blood. The front of his beautiful gowns was stained with crimson splashes. His petite figure covered in a man’s life was the perfect example of regal grace.

The Ministers saw their dauntless Consort Regent exit the Council Room with his dark and terrifying Royal Guard, leaving behind the beginning of the legend of the infamous and heartless Dragon of the Valley.

Captain Choi had followed Minister Bu like a shadow. He catalogued his every move. He saw him built his plan and foresaw his intentions. No one noticed the formidable giver taking note of the evidence of Minister Bu’s crime to later collected it. Seunghyun was lethal because you never saw him coming until you had a sword between your ribs. 

Seunghyun took the light armour next to him and checked its resistance. It was a training armour that recruits used for their exercises. It was lighter and less bulky than a regular armour, easier to use too with fewer parts to wear, and was designed to protect during low-level training. It was perfect for his plan.

The Royal Guard set aside one arm protection, putting the other parts of the light armour on the chest. It would be suspicious if Jiyong fell from a horse without getting a scratch. He did not need Jiyong’s confirmation that he was willing to follow the giver’s plan. The military man knew his lover too well to assume that a broken bone and a few bruises would deter the Dragon.

Jiyong was efficient. Why bother with the branches when you can take down the whole tree by cutting the trunk? Why not force your enemy to show their true ugly face instead of letting them hide behind unsuspected puppets over and over again?

In contrast to common belief, the Consort Regent was able to compromise when the argument was reasonable. He had changed part of his proposals or even dismissed them if people proved him that it would make more harm than good. The Dragon of the Valley was a fair ruler that followed the law because injustice would only destroy his hard work.

That is why he had waited. Why he did not incriminate Minister Bu or any of his enemies in false felonies or murdered them in the shadows. Why he eliminated his adversaries in plain sight and for offences they brought to themselves. The Dragon of the Valley was many things for the Valley people but during his long reign, no one deemed him unfair or unfounded. 

It did not mean that he was going to passively withstand the stones thrown to him.

“Sprint the horse at my signal.” Wrote the Royal Guard in a piece of paper he placed inside the chest before closing the lid. Jiyong would burn the paper and follow his note and wordless instructions blindly. The Consort Regent trusted Seunghyun. The explanations would come later.

Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong’s love story could not be perfect, but they were perfect for each other. 

“…then take this part like this and pull it gently. Yes, like that your Highness.” Patiently instructed Jiyong, showing the process with as much detail as he could with stiff hands, letting Jongin try to replicate the actions after that.

“It is more difficult than I expected. I am not sure if I can do it.” Confessed the younger carrier. His whole concentration was invested on trying to apply the right amount of pressure to continue reeling the silk string and not break it, but the lack of feedback made him turn his sight towards his silent instructor. 

“Yes… yes, sometimes… sometimes it is, Consort Jongin.” Faltered the impenetrable Dragon of the Valley, startling a perplexed Jongin. The older carrier was trying to hold a calm expression, but the trembling on his lips was only creating a grim smile. 

“Consort Dowager…?” Tried to say Jongin, but he was too flustered to know what to say. The heartless former Regent of the Valley Kingdom, the infamous man that had ruled his Kingdom with an iron fist, was crumbling piece by piece in front of him and Jongin had no idea what was happening anymore.

“I am sorry…” Panted the Dragon breathlessly, closing his eyes to keep himself together. “I… have something I have to confess. You have been too kind, too generous with me… and I can not do this anymore. Not to you. But I…I… I know I do not deserve it, but please… please… I beg you for mercy.”

“What did you do?” Jongin’s voice came thin like a whisper, all the muscles on his body becoming stones and his veins rivers of ice. The young Consort’s head was hazy, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the older man bent his body and sob. “Kwon Jiyong, what did you do to beg for your life?” 

“I am not begging for my life, Your Highness.” Assured him Jiyong with wavering aplomb, glaring at Jongin with so much toughness, resolution, fear, sorrow, protectiveness and hope on his shiny eyes that the Lee Prince held his breath.

Jiyong was shivering and letting his tears freely wet his face while embracing his midsection with the determination of a wounded, trapped animal when he was able to talk again.

“I am begging for another’s life, Consort Jongin.” Jiyong’s sad smile was full of love and infinite affection. “I am with child. Soon, I am going to give birth to Captain Choi’s offspring, and I need your help to do it in secret and smuggled our child to the Valley Kingdom.” 

A loud gasp escaped Jongin’s hands covering his mouth while the Noble Consort paled.

While preparing his afternoon tea, The Dragon of the Valley saw the world outside his lattice window with indifference. The subtle sound of the water boiling, and the smell of herbs was relaxing. With care, the Consort Dowager of the Valley Kingdom served his tea in a delicate china cup and wait patiently for it to cool down enough to drink it.

_The Dragon of the Valley was dormant in his confinement. The fight was over. His Kingdom and his children were safe. Seunghyun was in charge. The days could repeat one after the other indefinitely and Jiyong could not care less._

_There was no motive to threaten the delicate state of things._

_Bloodstains were difficult to wash away, and the Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong preferred to used bloodshed within reason._

****

Jiyong absently grabbed the cup of tea to take a sip, still looking at the window. The tea was bitter and left an acrid taste in his mouth that he had not noticed before.

The cup felt from Jiyong’s trembling hands, shattering by the force of the impact and leaving a puddle of hot tea over the floor. The Consort Dowager did not even notice the tea stains on his pristine robes. His wide eyes were fixed on the teapot and the familiar herbs floating inside. _The tea… the strange taste of the tea was…could it be that…?_

_The last time he had experienced revulsion to otherwise perfectly fine food tastes had been when he had been with child._

_Random food had had weird flavours during the first stages of his pregnancies. Just like now with the habitual tea he had been drinking since the day he arrived at the East Empire._

_How long was that?_

****

Frenetically, the Dragon of the Valley cleared his work desk with a single move of his hand, placing a new sheet on it to do some calculations. His hands worked quickly, not bothering to keep his writing neat or steady. How long had he been locked down here? How many days, weeks, months? He just wished he were not too late to do something about it.

_Two months. It had been two months since he became the prisoner of the East Empire._

_Two months and one week since he married Seunghyun._

_They had indulged in a newlywed’s dream for one week while preparing his departure and setting everything ready for Minho’s ascension to the throne._

_They had consummated their love and their marriage during that week._

_Jiyong had been ready to die._

_And now, a new life was growing inside him._

****

The Dragon of the Valley burned the paper immediately after checking the calculations of his rushed plan one last time. He would be able to work the details of this plan now inside the security of his cunning mind.

The pretty dark eyes of the man inside the golden cage glowed while watching the last candle on the room burn down.

The dormant Dragon stirred his claws and bared his teeth in the darkness.

_Jiyong was fiery protective of his children. He had nursed his offspring with all his love and soul. He had fought for all of them and he was going to fight and protect his and Seunghyun’s child with the same fervour._

_The Dragon of the Valley was a prisoner, but he will kill and betray whoever he needed to keep his unborn child safe._

_No child of his was going to ever be used as a pawn or a threat to punish him, his family or his Kingdom._

_Kwon Jiyong could be a dormant Dragon, but he was not a defeated one._

The Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong, the infamous Dragon of the Valley, had a plan to execute.

****

****

****

The Dragon of the Valley started to write coded letters to his paramour, accomplice, spouse, and giver of his child.

“One of the letters mentions ten stars from the Root Mansion, which only can be The Imperial Guard asterism. From the same Mansion, there is a mention of the Celestial Milk. This asterism represents the Prince’s mother. Also, in the same letter, there is a mention of him feeling comforted by the tough that the three stars of the Group of Soldiers’ asterism are shining as brightly over the Valley Kingdom as over the East Empire. This seems to be a mistake. This asterism only has two stars but is part of the duo that conforms the Heart Mansion. The other one is the one that has three stars: The Heart, which represents the Azure Dragon’s Heart. All these stars are part of the Azure Dragon of the East, the Beast for Spring.”

_I love you, Seunghyun. I love you, my Moon. You have my heart._

“It seems that the Consort Dowager is indeed using the stars to communicate what he cannot say aloud. He mixed four asterisms from the Room Mansion: The Eastern and Western Gateways from the Crafty Harassment, the Lock and the Azure Dragon’s Belly in the middle, and included a mention of “two stars”, which had to be the Witch Doctor asterism, all after commenting something about craving some ginger tea.”

_I am with child, Seunghyun. We are going to be parents._

“This is from an obscure group of stars, The Three Enclosures. They are the Hidden Virtue and the Astrologer. The latter is clearly about the Dragon, but the former is about “hidden matters of the Emperor and prohibited to know”. The Sky Reader’s interpretation is that Consort Kwon is asking to keep something a secret.”

_Do not tell our children. Not even Minho._

_Keep it a secret._

The Royal Guard send lavender and mint to help his spouse control his spouse’s nausea. A selected assortment of flowers and plants mingled with other ornamental flowers that the old books prescribed to cope with other pregnancy symptoms. Bouquets of seemingly innocuous plants that were crucial for their plans and that the old books could transform into something else entirely.

He sent regular deliveries of Jisoo’s favourite tea. A tea with relaxing properties and smooth flavour that the young princess happily agreed to send to her parent under Seunghyun’s suggestion disguised like a fleeting comment. He had been the one dropping some subtle words here and there on Jiwon’s ears that eventually landed on Lady Dami’s ones. Words that became silkworms and mulberry bushes. He had been the one murmuring on King Minho’s ears about letting him in charge of personally manage the delivery of the family correspondence with their parent instead of delegating the menial job to his Royal Secretary, as it should be by protocol. 

No one suspected how well Seunghyun knew how to pull and push strings using the less intromission possible.

Captain Choi Seunghyun followed his spouse’s instructions closely, delivering everything his lover could need to complete their plan. He waited for their moment, and the birthday letter was a signal that the time had come. Jiyong had chosen the path they were going to follow. The implacable Royal Guard was ready.

He was never going to let down either his spouse or his unborn child.


End file.
